Resplendence Ressurected
by littleblackh3art
Summary: The legend of the shikon jewel has many forgotten secrets. Did Midoriko really create the jewel on her own? What will Kagome do when she starts having strange visions in her sleep? Please R & R. Chapter 34 coming soon!
1. The Beginning

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: I love the show Inuyasha, especially the plot and how the character all tie together. This is my first fanfiction...so give me a little slack. LOL. Anyway sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt that if the chapter was too long in the beginning, many would lose interest. I promise the story will get better as it continues, so just keep checking in. There will be some romance, just not so much OC as many people would like, and tons of fighting. It might get pretty graphic, if you like blood and guts topped off with a bit of romance...then, you've found your prefect story.

Hope you guys enjoy ;)

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning  
**

"_In my stars I am above thee; but be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them._"  
-Willaim Shakespeare, **Twelfth Night, Act II, Scene V**

It was about time for the sun to set, yet it still shone brightly in the sky. Its rays beamed down onto the smooth cool surface of a hot spring in the middle of a group of trees and reflected off; dancing onto the shards of the Shikon jewel resting safely around Kagomes neck. The usual shade of purple attributed to it was now a horizon of oranges, gold, and pinks. Kagome sighed as a flower from a nearby sakura tree dropped gracefully onto the silky clear surface of the water, causing multiple ripples to extend from the blossom to the banks. They slowly dispersed leaving Kagome's reflection to stare straight back at her as if though a wavering looking glass. She smiled back at herself until her gaze drifted to the jewel fragments hanging about her neck. There they were, in all of their splender, a little less than half had been collected. The jewel wasn't completely whole yet, as the rest of it was still scattered across ancient Japan. There was also the issue of Naraku, who owned more than his fair share of the shards.

The jewel gleamed brightly and Kagome was reminded once more of the task that still lay ahead. It had been quite some time since she had released Inuyasha from his long sleep and had accidentally broken the jewels into tiny pieces, scattering them all across fuedal Japan. She has also befriended many people along the way, like Miroku, the lecherous monk who at every chance asked women to bear his children. There was Sango, a demon exterminator who had become her best friend in ancient Japan and the cute little fox demon named Shippo. Although they were all different in their own ways, they had all lost something to Naraku and were traveling together to defeat him and rid Japan of his evil forever.

Kagome sighed and looked down towards the jewel resting about her neck.

"_So much blood...so many lives have been lost over this one jewel. It bothers me to keep these shards as close to my body as they are...I feel as if around my neck I carry all of the sins of the world and the burden they bring. So much has gone into finding thr shards of this cursed stone. And for what? If we succeed and complete the stone...what then? I know Inuyasha intends to use this stone to make himself a demon...but can I allow that? I don't know. Everyone has their own use for the jewel...and no good has ever come of it._" Kagome thought to herself. "_But as many things as I'm as unsure of I am sure of one thing. Our quest won't be wasted. I intend to restore the jewel...and keep it away from Naraku and any other hands of evil that will harm my friends or any other innocent lives!_"

She sighed once more and sank down into the spring until the ends of her onyx hair were floating around her face. She swam over to a cluster of large rocks and leaned backward to stare at the now setting sun.

"_This feels so good..."_ She thought "_I need remind myself to thank Sango for cooking dinner tonight. I really needed to take a bath to clear my thoughts"_

As much as she enjoyed traveling with Inuyasha, the journey had taken a toll on her. Even a simple act such as bathing, seemed relaxing to her, she rarely had time alone to think. Kagome looked down once more and realized how tired she really was, and how her body ached when she moved; they had been traveling all day to find some hint of Naraku or a jewel shard, but their efforts had been fruitless. Her eyelids started to droop and nearly closed until she heard a child's voice echo off the trees in the distance.

She smiled. "_I hear shippo...must be time for dinner. It's about time...I'm starving. I'm glad Sango decided to cook tonight...I can barely keep my eyes open...I probably would have ruined dinner..or have fallen asleep in it._"

She quietly rose from the spring and walked towards the bank where her clean clothes were placed on a nearby tree. She carefully hopped on the smooth stones that emerged onto the banks so as not to get her clean feet dirty. She grabbed her clothes and quickly changed into them, humming the whole while. She suddenly felt alert and awake.

"_I have to be quick, I know how impatient Inuyasha gets when he's hungry!_" She giggled, thinking about how Inuyasha felt about his meals and rolled her eyes when she assumed they were having Ramen once more. "_I can't even look at noodles anymore! But they are Inuyasha's favorite..._"

After she had gotten dressed she walked towards the camp where her friends were eating and where she might finally get some long deserved rest.

"_It's been ages since I've gotten a good night's sleep"_ She thought running her fingers through her hair.

Kagome heard her name being called out froma little distance ahead. She smiled at the sound of her friends voices.

"Coming!" She yelled back at them, quickening her pace so they wouldn't get worried.

* * *

Kagome yawned. Dinner had been unusually uneventful, everybody seemed to be in their own little world. Miroku ate his dinner in peace, and didn't make one attempt to fondle either Sango or herself. Sango occupied herself by playing with Kirara, and Inuyasha spent his whole evening up in a nearby tree, staring at the moon, giving Shippo nobody to fight with. In an odd sort of way Kagome was grateful for the silence. She glanced down at the sleeping kitsune in her lap and smiled. She enjoyed being surrogate mother to the demon child. It gave her somebody to look after and someone to depend on her. It felt nice. 

"_Sleep would feel nice too right about now_" She thought to herself. She gently moved the sleeping child from her lap into the sleep bag next to hers. Shippo moaned a little, scratched his nose and rolled over, twitching his tail. Kagome smiled once more. Shippo was cute, but he was even more adorable when he was sleeping. She tucked him in and turned around to tend to her own sleeping bag. She moved under the covers and pulled them up to her chin, trying to regain the warmth she had lost from moving the sleeping demon in her lap. She felt her eye lids drooping and turned her head to sneak a last glimpse of Inuyasha before she fell asleep. He was still up in the tree above her. He seemed to be sleeping but she knew he wasn't. He always stayed up long enough to make sure his friends were safe and fast asleep.

She smiled and whispered "Goodnight Inuyasha..." She was almost certain he turned around at the little whisper of his name. She drifted off into a deep sleep, and the little noises around her slowly faded.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry, I know it's a short chapter but there's more to come!!! I promise :.**

**Please feel free to review if you like it...more chapters coming soon!!**


	2. Between Candlewax and Blood

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Well, I had just finished the first chapter when I realized that I couldn't post up any of my chapters until two days after I had created an account, (what a bummer!) so I decided to just keep writing until I ran out of ideas.

So...here's Chapter Two...it's a little bit graphic but please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it. :)

_Flashback sequence begin/end_

**Dream sequence begin/end**

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Between Candlewax and Blood**

_Kagome silently stirred and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room that she had never seen before. She looked around and realized that sleeping bag wasn't underneath her anymore, nor were her friends gathered around her, sleeping peacefully and visiting far off places in their dreams. She carefully observed her surroundings; she was in the darkest corner of the room, the only light that could be made out was the tiny red candle in the center of the room, which appeared to be in front of what seemed to be a large wooden casket. She gazed around the room to see if there might be something else she could make out from the darkness she was laid in, but there was nothing. The room was empty, save for the candle and the dark wooden box. The walls were undecorated, the floor was bare and the door to the room was barely noticable; just a curtain that cloaked the entrance to the outside world. Kagome repositioned herself, so she could get up and walk towards the entrance, but a sudden noise noise made the hairs on her neck stand up._

_"I'm not alone..." Kagome thought. _

_She quickly scanned the room trying desperately to find from whom the noise came from. Her eyes suddenly fell upon a huddled mass in front of the candle that seemed to be making odd inaudible noises._

_"I didn't notice that before...is it alive?"_

_Kagome got up quietly and started walkig towards the thing on the floor when she suddenly came to the realization..."It's a person..."_

_She realized the tiny murmurs she had heard seemed to be not be noises, but prayers. As she walked closer, she noticed from the tiny rays of light coming from the candle, that it was a girl, whose unnaturally red hair fell in pools around her face; cloaking her face and hiding from the world. Kagome walked closer but hesitated. _

_"She's praying...I don't want to interrupt her..but maybe if I can just find out where I am I can find out where the others are, and excuse myself for being rude..."_

_As Kagome walked closer she heards sobs in between prayers coming from the girl hunched over obviously stricken with grief._

_"Excuse me...?" Kagome whispered "...I've woken up in this strange place and I don't know where I am...Could you possibly tell me how to get back to.."_

_The girl didn't stir. Kagome crouched down and went to put a consoling hand on the girls shoulder when her hand went right through her. She shrank back with a startled look on her face._

_"What's going on!? I know I'm not dead...am I? ...No. I can't be. Mybe I'm dreaming.."_

_Kagome couldn't finish her thought because from the corner of her eye she saw something move. She turned her head and noticed a man in the corner, shrouded by the blackness cast about him. He suddenly moved from the shadow, with a sadistic grin on his face. He slowly pulled a knife from his cloak and advanced towards the girl bent over facing the casket. Kagome's stomach knotted over, suddenly realizing what he intended to do. She scrambled back over to the girl trying to shield her from her attacker, but stumbled right through the girl. She didn't notice._

_"Oh no. That's right...I can't touch her...They can't even see me." Kagome turned around and saw the man standing straight above the girl._

_"Behind you!" Kagome screamed, but it was too late._

_The man raised the knife above his head and brought it down on the girls back. Kagome heard a loud scream, and through the tears tears in her eyes saw the man smile with satisfaction and turn around to leave. The injured girl lay crumpled on the floor._

_"He killed her.." Kagome thought and tried to wipe the tears that had started flowing from her eyes when she noticed the girl start to stand up. When she was on her feet, she looked towards Kagome's direction. She was not a girl, but a full grown woman, and remarkably beautiful. Her tear stained face was now streaked with pain as she turned around to face her retreating attacker. Kagome noticed the girl was silent as she moved her hand towards her shoulder, where the knife was still stuck. Her face winced as she pulled the knife from her back, her face distorted with pain, and her complexion was white from the blood she had lost. She looked towards the wall, and saw that her assasin had not noticed she was up on her feet. Her face flared with anger when she saw who it was._

_"Ikujinashi.." the woman said with a light but menacing tone. Her voice was wise, but sweet. Kagome felt that under different circumstances she would have liked to sit down and talk with her._

_The man turned around after hearing the voice, his eyes filled with shock, his face with dread. _

_"Ikujinashi...I see now the man you are...you attack a helpless person in mourning...why?"_

_"Don't ask me my dear lady...ask your village elders. They say you are mad, filled with bitterness at the demise of your father, and blinded by faithfulness to his cause that you refuse to pull out of this war. They paid me quite a great amount to dispose of you."_

_"I see. But they made a mistake Ikujinashi...one they seem to keep forgetting"_

_"And what might that be?"_

_She held the knife in front of her, watching her blood run down the blade. _

_"I won't die." _

_She threw the knife with careful precision at him. Ikujinashi backed up against the wall, which was his fatal mistake. The knife met its mark at his throat which pinned him against the wall. Blood poured out his mouth and he stood there gasping for air which was coming with shorter, raspier breaths. The woman strolled over to him and stood right in front of him._

_"Now Ikujinashi...do you take back your misdeed? I am not heartless, you can go back to your village, live out the rest of your life providing you leave the village immediately after healing and never return. I don't protect or glorify traitors."_

_He spat a wad of blood at her feet and laughed maniacally._

_"I...would rather...die...than spend another...day in...this...eternally damned...village...may you burn in hell...like the rest...of...your...family. You know...they say when...your father died...he ..cried for mercy...and groveled like...a pig...at his murderer's..feet" Ikujinashi said and laughed once more blood falling from his mouth and neck covering the womans robe as well as his own. She showed no sign of emotion at the insult he threw at her. _

_"So be it. You have chosen your fate. I hope your money gives you comfort as you lay covered in the dirt with no one to remeber your name...with only death and decay being your closest companions."_

_With that she grabbed the knife out from his neck and decapitated him. His body sagged to the floor and his head rolled towards Kagome's dark hiding place. Kagome screamed as his lifeless eyes stared at her, the pool of blood slowly reached her foot from the severed head. _

_The woman walked over to the head picked it up by the hair and paused._

_"Oh no! Maybe she sees me!?" Kagome thought_

_"Such a death is only befitting those who would willingly kill for a sum of money." The woman murmured as she walked towards the entrance. She moaned and grasped at her wounded shoulder with a free hand. She hobbled over to the nearest wall and leant against it, for the pain was consuming her body like wildfire._

_"Roiyaru!" She cried in pain. "Roiyaru! Come quickly!" _

_A man in his middle ages ran into the room and gasped._

_"My lady! What has happened here!? Is that Ikujinashi!?"_

_"Roiyaru...take this head...put it on a platter and make sure the village elders are presented this when they dine..."_

_"The village elders?"_

_"Yes...I shall explain later...right now...I need the village healer. Yuukou, Dokyou, Kaonajimi, and Shurui are to guard me 2 at a time taking shifts until I may leave. No substitutions."_

_"Alright My Lady...but..."_

_It was too late The Woman fell onto her knees and slid gracefully onto her side. She had fainted from loss of blood. Roiyaru ran outside and yelled for help._

_"You can't just leave her here!" Kagome yelled, but her eyesight was slowly blurring until she could see no more. She fell into darkness and heard only a voice saying her name._

* * *

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said gently.

"Is she ok?" cried Shippo.

"I don't know. Kagome...?" Inuyasha said once more, feeling her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"She's not waking up. Damn. I Knew I shouldn't have stayed up in that tree...I should have been watching her where I could know that nothing could have hurt her!"

"Relax Inuyasha...I think she's just sleeping. She has been overtired these past couple of days." Miroku exclaimed, trying to reason with the dog demon.

"Kagome please wake up...I don't want you to be hurt!" Shippo started to wail incessantly.

"Stop crying Shippo! You're giving me a headache! Kagome! Wake up and stop playing with us!"

Kagome suddenly gasped for air and woke up. She quicky sat upright and noticed her friends were sitting around her worried.

"It was just a dream..." She murmured and looked up to the sun shining bright in the sky.

"What was a dream?" Inuyasha said

"Huh? Oh...nothing Inuyasha" She smiled. He sat down next to her and gave her a brief hug.

"I thought I lost you there Kagome..."

"_You could never lose me me Inuyasha_" She thought and smiled up at him.

* * *

**A/N : Ok..so that was the second chapter...graphic no? Lol. Third coming up soon I promise. Won't explain anything because well...that would just be a spoiler.**


	3. Whispers In the Moonlight

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Well, I had just finished the first chapter when I realized that I couldn't post up any of my chapters until two days after I had created an account, (what a bummer!) so I decided to just keep writing until I ran out of ideas.

So...here's Chapter Two...it's a little bit graphic but please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it. :)

Flashback sequence begin/end

Dream sequence begin/end

# # # # # # Scene sequence begin/end

**Chapter 3 : Whispers In The Moonlight**

Kagome stretched as she got up off the ground. It was a beautiful day as far as she was concerned, despite the morning's choatic start. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"_That was the strangest dream I had last night. Part of me wants to forget it...but I can't. It just seemed so...real..._"

Kagome bent down and gathered her sleeping pack and belonging off the forest floor. She started packing to continue their journey when she realized a member of their party was missing.

"Inuyasha?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He grumbled, jumping out of the tree he had sat himself in waiting for her. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Where's Sango?"

"Well...we didn't know what was going on this morning so we sent her ahead to tell Kaede we were on our way to see her. We wanted to see if there was anything she could do to help you. If you hadn't woken up when you did you'd be there already."

"Oh...thank you...I don't know what happened. I guess I was just overtired...or something like that."

He looked at her questioningly then sighed.

"Well, we're making our way back towards Kaede's village. I still think she should take a look at you. After that...Kagome can you promise me something?"

"Of course Inuyasha..what is it?"

"Go home Kagome."

"Inuyasha...you know I can't...not until--"

"Just for a couple days Kagome. You look tired--we all are.You won't miss anything I promise."

"Fine. I guess I could do some shopping while I'm in my era. You and Shippo ate all the noodles!" She giggled and got up. "Hurry up you slowpokes, otherwise we won't get there until night time!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo followed after her, they were all eager to get to the village before nightfall. Demons had been crossing their path more than usual lately, probably because almost half of the stone was in their possesion now. Just a little more to go and they would all be free. Free to live their lives, free to love, and free from fear of Naraku.

It was evening when they finally reached the village. As they made their way up the path to Kaede's hut, Sango came running out to greet them, with Kirara following quickly at her feet.

As Sango neared the group she slowed her pace, trying to catch her breath. Her smile quickly faded into a frown when she saw Kagome.

"Kagome! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sango...it was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." Kagome said smiling "You guys get worried about the silliest things."

"It wasn't silly, Kagome." Said Miroku "You weren't waking up. We didn't want to worry you before but it took you a long time to snap out of it. You were sweating and screaming and crying in your sleep. I've never seen anything like it. I've experienced nightmares, but this seemed serious."

"I'm fine. I'm just overtired guys. We've been busy tracking down shards for about a week now. I just think I need a good bath and some real sleep. Honest." She said running her fingers through her long ebony hair. "You know what? Tell Kaede I'll talk to her when I get back. I'm going home to rest. It's about time and I'm sure my family will want to talk to me, so it might be awhile before I actually get some sleep...is that ok?"

"It's fine Kagome" Kaede said walking up to them "Ye need your sleep. I'm here if ye need me child."

"Thanks! Well...I'm off to the well. I'll see you all in a couple of days then.

Kagome bent down to hug Shippo and whispered "And if your extra nice and don't fight with Inuyasha I'll bring you back some candy? Hm? How bout' that?"

"Really? I'll be extra nice Kagome! Just hurry back soon!" Shippo said hugging her as tight as his tiny arms could.

She smiled and walked towards the clearing where the well resided.

"I'll walk you Kagome" Inuyasha said, not lifting his eyes off the floor.

"You really don't need to Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

"Stop whining Kagome" He said with a hint of a smile in his voice

She grinned and started walking. "Well...you coming or not?"

He rolle his eyes and followed after her and quickly caught up, their two shadows dancing in the moonlight.

They had been walking for about five minutes when Kagome saw the outline of the well. She noticed Inuyasha had slowed down his pace and was still avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Hw was silent for about a minute as they approached the side of the well. He sat down and looked up at the sky.

"It's too much Kagome. Your body can't handle this anymore, and it's not fair to you. You don't have to keep doing this. We have half the shards, and we know Naraku has most of the others. You can go back to your life with your friends and family, never have to see anymore bloodshed, and you won't have to fight anymore."

Inuyasha waited for a response but he heard none. He slowly glanced up to look at Kagome but her eyes weren't looking down at him. Her gaze was directed towards the trees and mountains in the distance. He noticed her fists were trembling and for an instant he thought a tear fell down her cheek.

"Kagome..."

"Don't Inuyasha." She choked out "Don't patronize me. I hate it. Is that all I am to you? A jewel detector? Well I'm glad you feel you don't need me anymore. But you know what? The fighting doesn't bother me or the fact that I go days without sleeping or seeing my family or the brutality I'm exposed to. I'm exposed to all of that in my era. The physical fighting never ends. It doesn't stop. But thats not the type of fighting that bothers me so much. And you'll never get it."

By this time tears were pouring down her cheeks, falling onto her blouse, staining the perfect white material colors of the deepest gray. As she put her legs over the side and prepared to jump in two arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to his body.

"I didn't mean it that way Kagome. You...mean so much to me. I don't want to see you hurt. Because I know that theres always going to be that one time I can't protect you. I ..."

"Sh! Inuyasha...if you can't protect me that's not your issue. It's only when I can't protect myself and my friends that I'll be disappointed. You need to stop worrying and treat me with the same respect that you show Sango or Miroku. I'm just as strong as they are."

"Kagome..."

"I need to go Inuyasha...it's late already. I'll see you in a couple days. Don't come to my era. I'll come find you when I'm ready."

She felt the arms unravel at her waist and the cold air suddenly hit her. She shivered and prepared to jump.

"Goodnight Kagome" He sighed, and was gone with the wind, as if he has never been there.

"Goodnight Inuyasha" she whispered and jumped, slowly fading from one world to the next.

**A/N: I know! Finally an update. It's been awhile. My computer was messed up and between work and school and holidays I've had no time to myself. So I'm now forced to write at two in the morning. LOVELY. Lol. I haope somebody is enjoying this. It would be nice if I had a review...or two. : Fourth chapter will be up soon I promise. It's already in the works.**


	4. Under the Sakura Blossoms

**

* * *

**

Resplendence Ressurected 

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Sorry it's been taking awhile to update BUT I've had major writers block :[. Ugh

Anyway...Enjoy!

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 4: Under the Sakura Blossoms**

"Wow...this feels more like a bath" Kagome murmured to herself. She reached towards the far wall to turn off the water. She had to admit that bathing in her era was much more relaxing than the fuedal era. She sunk slowly down into the water, batting the soap bubbles around with her hand. She leaned back and stared up at the eggshell white colored ceiling, disoriented by the absence of the black sky dotted with stars hovering over her.

"_I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now..._" she thought to herself "_I didn't mean to sound so insensitive. But he just doesn't understand..._"

Her eyes started to close as she leaned against the frame of the tub. "_Maybe I'll go back in a day or two..._"

She started drifting asleep, the only noise audible was the soft humming of the fan on the ceiling, when suddenly an excited voice on the other end of the door woke her up.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled "You're home! When you get out of the bathroom I wanna hear about everything!"

"Ah!" Kagome screamed and she jumped up.

"Sota! you should be sleeping by now!"

"But you just got home Kagome! I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Go to bed Sota! I'm tired right now. How about I'll tell you about everything tomorrow? I'll be awake by then! Ok?"

"Ugh...fine. Goodnight Kagome" he muttered.

Kagome heard her brothers fading footsteps as he walked down the hallway and entered his bedroom; the small click she heard was her confirmation that he had gone to sleep. She sat upright and realized that a lot of the water from the tub had splashed onto the floor leaving a small flood.

"_That brat! Where does he get off scaring me like that!_" she thought angrily. Her expression softened after she sank back into the water.

"I don't know why I'm so tense. Ever since that dream...I don't know why I'm making such a big deal. It was a nightmare. That's all." She said to herself, hearing her own voice echo off the walls.

"Honey?"

Kagome turned her head at the sound of her mothers soothing voice. She quickly got out of the tub and laid towels down on the floor to stop the small leak from reaching the crack of the door frame.

"Yes mom?" She said trying not to sound suspicious. She knew how her mother tried hard to keep the house clean.

"Is everything ok? I thought I heard a thump coming from in there."

"Yeah mom I'm fine. Sota just scared me that's all."

"Alright sweety. I'll leave you alone now but please make sure you get to bed soon. Hojo had visited before and he told us that you have a test tomorrow. He was nice enough to bring your books over just in case you decided you were feeling well enough for school."

"_Oh no!_" Kagome thought.

"What illness did grandpa come up with this time" Kagome groaned, hoping the sickness her grandfather had given Hojo wasn't as ridiculous as all the others.

"I don't remember dear. Something about not being able to go out into the sun ... it began with an 'h' I believe."

"Great. Remind me to thank Grandpa in the morning" Kagome said sarcasticly.

"It's not his fault Kagome. You're gone so often what are we supposed to do? "

"I know mom...I'm sorry for getting mad. I'm just frustrated. It's so hard going back and forth all the time."

"I understand honey, now I'm going downstairs to prepare your lunch for tomorrow...and Kagome...please try to get some sleep. You know I worry."

"Relax Mom, I'm going right to sleep. I promise!"

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Mom..." Kagome said, listening to the soft patter of her moms slippers hitting the steps leading down to the kitchen.

She was suddenly aware that she was sitting on the bathroom floor sitting on top of the towel she had used to clean up on the floor of the bathroom. She quietly rose to her feet and walked over to the towel rack where her mother laid out all the fresh towels for the familys convenience. She grabbed the outermost towel, it was red mostly with little black stitches around the sides. Kagome wrapped it around herself and started to dry off. She walked over to the sink and picked up her pajamas that she had carefully laid out, so as not to get them wet. After she was dressed, Kagome wrapped her hair up in the towel and opened up the bathroom door. The air from the hallway hit her like a wall; it refreshed her to feel the breeze from the vent above the stairway blowing out the air conditioning into the tiny cramped hallway. She walked towards the end and reached her bedroom door. She opened it up and went right over to the bed against the wall and flopped onto it.

"_Oh...now this is a bed._" She thought to herself while cuddling underneath the pink and white comforter she had grown so accustomed to. They were older than she was, but somehow that fact comforted her. At the moment, everything she was surrounded by seemed to lull her to sleep. The ticking of her clock, the smell of the berry shampoo she had used in her hair as well as the soft sheets she was now encased in. There was nothing for her to worry about at the moment. No Naraku, no shards needing to be hunted down in the dead of night, nor was she being hunted at the moment. But no matter how comfortable she was or how content she seemed to be, she was still missing something. A person.

"Goodnight Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured. "Where ever you are..."

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and felt the world around slip away into oblivion.

* * *

_"That smell.." Kagome thought to herself. "I know that smell...It smells exaclty like the Sakura blossoms in the early weeks of January. Just about the time when they bloom."_

_She slowly opened her eyes and found herself laying in a patch of grass beside a bank of water. She could hear the soft echoes of a waterfall rolling onto the nearby rocks. Sakura trees enveloped the small clearing, leaving a fresh fragrance to mingle with nearby flowers. She sat up and jumped when she heard a voice coming from the water. Kagome scrambled closer to the water trying to hear what the voice was saying. She hid behind the rock so she wouldn't be seen._

_She suddenly realized that the person, whoever it was wasn't talking, but singing to themselves. It sounded like a woman._

_"Wait a minute! This voice sounds exactly like the woman from my other dream. Wait...so then this must be another dream as well." She thought. "But this time...it doesn't seem like a nightmare."_

_She tilted her head closer to the voice to listen to what the woman was singing. _

_"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara...Every heart sunao ni nareru darou...Dare ni omoi tsutaetara...Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou.."The woman sang in a sweet voice. She suddenly stopped._

_"Oh no! Maybe she can see me this time" Kagome thought and clung closer to the rock. She saw the shadow of the woman suddenly disappear into the water._

_Kagome peered around the rock and didn't see the young womaan standing there anymore. She came out from behind the rock and slowly waded into the water._

_"Where did she go?" Kagome thought. She walked out deeper into the water until her feet barely touched the bottom._

_"What gives?" She said. "I don't even feel wet. I can't feel the water at all...These dreams just get wierder and wierder."_

_She looked down at her feet through the clear water and examined all the fish playfully swimming around her heels. The water around her darkened as she realized a shadow of a person was looking over her._

_"AH!" Kagome screamed as she turned around to kick the woman who had crept up behind her. Her foot went right through the girl as if she were nothing more than a ghost._

_"What's going on? Why can't she see me? Why can't I touch her?" _

_The woman seemed to take no notice of Kagome as she turned around and undid her robe. The fabric slid gently off her shoulders and exposed her delicate back. Kagome turned her face as her eyes caught sight of a series of scars up and down her back._

_"It looks as if she was whipped or beaten for something" Kagome shuddered as the pink scars gleamed underneath the tiny droplets of water that covered her back under the glaring sun. She heard the woman whimper as her robes were lowered down to the water. Kagome realized that before she had never gotten a clear glimpse of the woman in the barely lit room. the first thing she noticed was her hair. It was the color of the deepest rose, and it shone more brilliantly in the sunlight. Kagome wondered if it had been her naturla hair color or just an invention of her own. Either way it was the most unusual shade of red she had ever seen. Her skin was the color of cream, and if it were not for the scars on her back, Kagome might have thought it was another piece of cloth, maybe silk that tighly clung to her body, a second set of skin. She was neither thin, nor fat, sporting the shape of an hourglass, her curves almost obscene as they showed through her robes. Kagome was distracted suddenly as she heard a noise coming up the side of the clearing. A man, who seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties stepped out from under the Sakura trees._

_"You should not have come Tsukai" The woman said sternly. _

_She quickly pulled her robe up her back and tied it at her waist. Her shoulders were still bare as she turned around to face the young man._

_Kagom gasped. She had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Her eyes were a smoldering grey, and her lips were the color of blood. The Kagome wasn't sure if the rosy shade on her cheeks was from embarassment or anger. The man suddenly spoke._

_"I...I..I needed to see you again.."_

_"Why?" She hissed. "You know what my grandfather will do if he sees you around me once more."_

_"I don't care what he thinks. You know he's wrong. you're not meant for that life." He gently said._

_"It doesn't matter what you think, or what I think for that matter..." She sighed and lowered her head._

_"My destiny has been chosen. I shall become a priestess and protect my village."  
_

_"You're destined for greater." He softly said and waded into the water towards her._

_"Oh? And what makes you so sure of that Tsukai?"_

_"You really don't know why your grandfather wants to make you a priestess?"_

_"Its because I alone have the spiritual power to protect everyone. No one.."_

_"That's not the reason. You're next in line to rule. He's convinced no woman will ever rule Ukiyo..."_

_"Liar!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "My grandfather would never think such things. He's always been kind to me. Father would never..."_

_"So he's still feeding you lies...how long has it been since you've heard from your father. Weeks? Months?" Tsukai said his body now inches away from hers._

_Kagome swan over the the clpest rock and peered at the two of them_

_"I wonder what's going on..."_

_The woman was looking at the man with tears in her eyes._

_"How could you even suggest such crimes? My grandfather..."_

_"What? I know what he did to you! You think you can always hide those scars? Cover them up with as many rich fabrics as you want, but I can see the scars in your eyes...I don't need to look anywhere else."_

_"Tsukai.." she pleaded looking into his dark brown eyes._

_"I love you. No one can take that from me...and I don't want anything from you...except your love..."_

_He raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek. She raised her hand to his and held it._

_"You already have that Tsukai..."_

_He smiled and slowly bent his head to kiss her._

_Kagome looked away embarassed. "This is totally unlike the other dream. I'm so embarrased! I feel just like Miroku!"_

_She turned her head to the bushes across from her and saw a group of men appear._

_"Oh no!" Kagome thought. Her eyes quickly darted to the lovers who were oblivious to everything around them._

_"And what is this I see before my very eyes!?" The oldest man yelled out. It was apparent that this man was the womans grandfather._

_The woman quickly jumped out of Tsukai's arms and knelt in the water to show respect. She kept her eyes focused on the water._

_"Arrest him!" He shouted._

_The woman suddenly jumped up. "No!" she cried. "He's done nothing wrong!"_

_"Done nothing wrong? He goes behind my back and doesn't ask my permission to court my granddaughter. Not only that but he tries to taint the soul of a soon to be priestess. By doing this he risks our whole citys safety. By defying my will, he has commited treason. A crime punishable by death!"_

_"No!" she screamed and ran toward Tsukai._

_"Restrain her!" The man screamed._

_Two soldiers ran up behind the woman and restrained her from runningn tto Tsukai._

_"As for him...take him to my quarters in the palace. I'll deal with him soon."_

_The soldiers dragged Tsukai off out of the clearing towards the city where he would meet his fate._

_The old man walked over th his granddaughter and lifted her chin so her could look into her eyes. Kagome noticed the tears streaming down her face._

_"I thought we had become clear on this issue, my dear. You must not fraternize with that young man...or any for that matter! You're to be a priestess. You're life belongs to the people. It is not my will, but your fate."_

_The girl started to sob. "But grandfather...I..Lo--"_

_"You say you love him eh? Very well. I will not permit this unity. But I will be lenient, as I love you. I could never hurt you...you know that love." _

_She looked away from his face. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him._

_"Look at me when I speak to you!" He smiled and let go of her face. He took two steps backward and turned his back to her._

_"I'm not above compromises though. I'm willing to sacrifice if you will do the same..."_

_"Anything Grandfather...just..just don't kill him. Please."_

_"Very well. I won't kill him. But I can't have him around the city where he may distract you from your duty. I will send him off to the battlefield. He will fight along the back with your father and his lords. I assure you, he won't be harmed there. But..in return, you will become a priestess and never look at another man again. You will devote your time to your studies and your powers. No more distractions and no more living in your fantasy world. You will make your family proud. Agreed?"_

_Kagome noticed the womans head lower even further and a gentle whimper escape her lips. She quietly whispered "Agreed."_

_"Then we have come to an agreement. Release her."_

_The men dropped the woman into the shallow water and let her lay there like a crumpled Sakura flower. The old man ten turned around and started to walk back through the trees towards the city._

_"Come men. We are needed in the palace to suit up our newest recruit for the battle" he laughed and slowly disappeared. Off in the distance all you could hear was the sound of men laughing in the woods slowly drifting farther and farther away._

_Kagome unclung from the rock and swam closer to the woman. She could hear the sobs racking the womans body. She reached out to comfort the woman, but realized she could niether be heard, or seen, or felt. She pulled back._

_"Why am I seeing these things?" She thought and then suddenly the world went black. She could no longer hear the woman, or the rushing waterfalls above her, the scents slowly faded and she was left in darkness._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I Know!! Long chapter huh? All will be explained soon...I hope it wasn't too mushy or corny lol. Review please! All comments and input are welcome. Chapter five to be added soon. **


	5. The Trinket

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Yay! Chapter 5 is finally done! I hope this story is starting to make sense a little. It's gonna end up being a long one. Idk..we'll see. Anyway..Enjoy:

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Trinket**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, its rays pierced through the window of Kagome's room, illuminating every nook and cranny with the start of a new day. Birds were chirping outside, coming and going as they pleased, sharing the beginning of a new day with whom ever would listen. The door to her room creaked open slightly as Buyo crept inside. The chubby little cat paused at the bed and took a sniff at the sheets. He backed up and prepared to jump onto the bed, it had been ages since he had been able to accomplish the task, but it was worth a try. He jumped off his back legs and went sailing into the air, only to miss the top of the bed by two inches; he quickly fell back onto the floor. He scratched his head with his hind paws and waddled to the back of the bed. Extending his claws he slowly pulled himself up onto the top of the mattress, as he had learned to since his weight had gotten to be a slight problem. He made his way up to Kagome's pillow, his favorite sleeping spot, being careful to avoid stepping on her sleeping frame. Once Buyo reached his target he walked around in three small circles and snuggled himself into the soft downy of the pillow. He let out a purr of contentment and flicked his tail; it grazed the side of Kagome's face as she tried to swat it away. Annoyed by the fact that everytime his tail was comfortable it was being hit and swatted away, he got up and decided to find a place where she couldn't reach it. Buyo watched Kagome's chest rise up and down and slowly crept up onto the rising surface. He purred and plopped down. This was the perfect spot to sleep. He stared at Kagome, hoping she didn't wake up. He didn't want to be thrown off when he had just gotten comfortable.

"_I can't breathe_" thought Kagome. "_What's going on?_"

Kagome stirred gently and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Ah!"

Kagome screamed and jumped up in bed, leaving Buyo to roll down her chest and off her bed. He clung onto her sheets and dangled off the bedside, his fat little paws wiggling to get loose.

Kagome took two deep breaths and realized she was in her bed, in her own room, in her era. She felt the beads of sweat rolling down her face as she lifted her hand up to her forehead.

"_I had another dream again...Maybe I'm thinking too much about the first dream. The last one could have been the result of my over-imaginative mind playing tricks on me..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight tugging on the sheets. She leaned over her bed to find Buyo dangling in mid-air, who obviously had given up on being set loose and just accepted the fact he was just hanging there. She let out a giggle when she saw the exasperated look on her cats face.

"Buyo! What are you doing you silly cat?" She pulled his claws free and set him on her lap.

"Geez...You've gotten really heavy haven't you?" She laughed as she scratched his stomach and under his chin. Buyo purred as he snuggled closer into her lap.

"I need to tell mom that new diet she has you on isn't working one bit."

As if he knew what she had been talking about, Buyo got up and jumped off the bed. He looked at her one last time and flicked his tail. Not looking back, he exited her room and disappeared down the hall.

"That jerk! He woke me up...and for what? I could just k--" Her eyes strayed towards the clock beside her bed.

"_Oh no! That can't be the time! Why didn't anybody wake me up! My first day back and I'm going to be late!_" Kagome thought as she raced to put on her school uniform. She grabbed her books off the desk and threw them into her clean yellow backpack. She grabbed her school socks out of her old wooden dresser and ran out of the room down the stairs. Struggling to put on her socks as she ran to the fridge to grab her lunch, she realized that her mom was standing behind her iht her lunch held out in her hands.

"Calm down Kagome! There's no need to be in a rush. Remember, when you rush you're bound to forget something."

"I know. Thanks Mom!" Kagome said and she grabbed her lunch and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after school!"

"Alright sweety. But there's no need to get home in a hurry I'm sure you're friends will want to see you, since they haven't in a while. Just remember to be home by seven for dinner."

"Thanks. Bye Mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door, obviously not heeding her mother's advice about rushing around.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to close the door and looked down to find Kagome's shoes were still sitting beside the staircase. She bent over to pick them up and noticed how beat up they were.

"_I guess I should head over to the shoe store today and buy her a new pair. These are completely worn out._" She sighed as she walked over to the door, wondering how long it would take Kagome to realize that she was missing her shoes. Not two minutes later, she heard the pitter patter of feet running up the front steps as Kagome burst the the door gasping for breath.

"I...no...missing...shoes!" Kagome choked out between breaths as she tried to explain what had happened.

"Relax Kagome. Here are your shoes. Now get off to school, and try hard to ace that test!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed over the shoes to her daughter.

Kagome smiled and hugged her mom. She ran back outside and jumped onto her bubblegum pink bike and set off in the direction of her school. From what she had experienced this morning she knew today was going to be longer than any other day this week.

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Hey! Kagome wait up!"

Kagome didn't need to turn around to know who the voices belonged to. She was actually dreading this moment all day long, more than the test, and more than facing Hojo. Hojo was easy to shy away from, he wasn't very intrusive and he more or less knew when to give her space. He was a bit daft, but she knew he cared for her in his own way. This was a totally different situation. She loved her friends, but she was horrible when it came to lying to them and coming up with stories that explained where she had been. She sighed and turned around, letting Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka catch up to her.

"Hey Kagome!" Ayumi said with a smile. "Long time no see!"

"How did you think you did on that test huh? I thought it was way too hard!" yelled Eri.

"Is your condition any better?" Yuka said with a sad expression on her face. "Your Grandpa said it was pretty serious."

Kagome groaned and tried to hide the expression on her face.

"Guys! One question at a time" she laughed. "I'm fine. I took my medicine and I feel a lot better now. And yeah that test was really hard. I don't think I did so well."

"Medicine?" Ayumi said. "That's a new one. Didn't know that could be cured by medicine."

"What?" Kagome said. Curious to find out the disease that her Grandfather had come up with this time.

"Nevermind that!" said Yuka. "We need to catch up. Lets go get some food or something! I'm starving!"

"But I already ate guys...I'm pretty full and I need to get back home so I can.."

"So you can what? Go back to sleep? I don't think so Kagome, we haven't seen you in awhile. You're not getting away that easily." Eri giggled and looped her arm through Kagomes.

Kagome sighed and followed her friends. She knew it was impossible to avoid them, so she'd just have to put up with their nosy questions and mindless gossip for about an hour or two until she need to go home for dinner.

* * *

"So Kagome...have you seen Hojo yet? He was asking us about you today. He told us he brought you your books and some herbs his mom sent that are supposed to help you feel better." Said Eri

"No...I haven't...I guess it slipped my mind before. I'll call him later though to thank him..He really didn't have to..."

"Ugh...I wish I had guy that would do that stuff for me...Kagome you're really lucky." Yuka said with a sigh.

"I guess..." Kagome stammered, not really sure of what to say to her friends.

"So have you seen your bad boy lately?" Ayumi said with a giggle.

"My bad boy?"

"That Inuyasha guy? Anything new with him lately? Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah, he spent almost the whole week watching over me.."

"That's obsessive Kagome!" Eri yelled out. People turned around to stare at her. She realized people were aware of their discussion and lowered her voice.

"Poor Hojo! No wonder he couldn't seen you at all! How could he with that guy always watching you?"

"Leave Inuyasha alone! He's not obsessive. He's sweet!" Kagome exclaimed and blushed when she realized what she had said.

"Sounds like Kagome has a crush!" Yuka giggled.

"I do not!"

"Do too!" Eri laughed.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window at the setting sun

"_Is it six yet?"_ She looked down at her watched and noticed she had fifteen minutes left with her friends.

"_I remember when I used to love spending time with these guys...what happened? Have I really changed that much since I've met Inuyasha?_"

Kagome spent the rest of her time in a trance like state listening to her friends laugh about school gossip and their latest obsessions. She was woken up from her spacey mood when she heard her friend Ayumi yell.

"Oh no! Its six already. I need to go! My mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner again!"

The girls walked out of the resturaunt and hugged each other goodbye. Eri and Ayumi walked off towards the train that they usually took together since tey lived only a street apart.

Yuka was about to walk off in the opposite direction when she stopped.

"Kagome?" she said

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to be a stranger all the time...if theres anything you need..you can ask me, or Ayumi, or Eri. We're all here for you you know."

"Thanks Yuka. I'm sorry. I just haven't felt like myself lately."

"I understand. You must be really weak from being sick all the time." Yuka frowned. "Well, anyway I better be going. It's a good fifteen minutes walk from here. Say hi to your mom for me Kagome! Bye!"

Yuka waved goodbye to her as she ran down the block. Kagome got onto her bike and started pedaling towards the shrine.

"_I feel horrible lying to Yuka like that...But still. They'd never understand."_

As she pedaled faster and faster, the sounds of the city seemed to disappear. The lights blurred, the sirens faded, and the only noise that Kagome could hear was the song the woman had sang. She found herself mouthing the lyrics. When she had finished singing, she realized she had reached the shrine.

* * *

She got off her bike and pulled it up the thick stone steps leading up to the shrine. Once at the top, she passed it and walked over to her house. She leaned her bicycle against the white siding and walked up the front steps. After wiping her feet off on the outside mat, she opened the door and walked into the foyer. She noticed the delicious smell coming from the kitchen and quickly discarded her shoes by the stairs. She ran to the kitchen to say hello to her mom.

"Hey mom! I'm home!"

"Hey Kagome. How was school?"

"It was ok. But I'm not so sure about that test..."

"It's alright dear, as long as you tried your hardest."

Kagome smiled. She loved how her mom didn't make a big deal about everything. It made it so much easier to tell her everything.

"Smells good. What's for dinner?" Kagome said as she pulled the dishes out of the cabinet. She loved these dishes. They were made of porcelain, with a light blue ribbon pattern running along the edges. She softly stroked the edge of the plate thinking back to when she was younger and had broken one of the plates. Back then they were only used for special occasions and were handled with the utmost delicacy. Her parents had had special company over and her mother let her carry the dishes to the kitchen. Somehow a piece of the carpet had ripped and was sticking up between the entry from the kitchen to the dining room and she tripped. She watched as one of the plates fell and smashed into a million tiny pieces. Her mother came into the kitchen when she heard the crash and Kagome's piercing cry. She hugged her, and cleaned up the broken dish. She remembered how her mom comforted her and told her that she meant more to her than an old fancy dish, no matter how much it was worth. From that night on, the same fancy dishes were used every night as a message to Kagome that nothing was more important than family. Material goods were replacable, family and friends weren't.

"Oh nothing special" her mom said, "just some warm soup an noodles. It's getting pretty cold outside and I think Sota is coming down with a cold. He went to sleep as soon as he came home from school. I was just going to go up and check his temperature."

"I'll do it mom." Kagome said. "I promised him I'd tell him all about my week anyway. It'll be good for him to have some company."

"Thank you Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kagome felt a sting of guilt as she walked up the stairs to her brothers room. She knew her mom hadn't meant anything by the remark, but she couldn't help but feel bad. She was always off running around in fuedal Japan chasing Jewels shards, she rarely saw her own family. She shook hear head as she reached Sotas door.

"_Enough thinking Kagome. Just concentrate on trying to cheer Sota up. He's probably feeling horrible right now."_

She knocked on the door. "Sota?"

There was no answer from inside.

"_He's probably sleeping. Oh well...I'll just go inside and take his temperature."_

Kagome walked inside her brothers room and found him sleeping on his bed. He was trembling and she noticed he had kicked his comforter and sheets off. She walked over to him and pulled the covers back onto the bed and tucked him in. Pulling out the thermometer she stuck it gently underneath his tongue and sat down next to him. She felt his forehead as she watched the humbers rising on the thermometer screen. Ninety eight point seven, ninety nine point nine, one hundred point three; the numbers stopped at one hundred two point one.

"_Geez Sota. Guess you'll be in bed for awhile.."_

She brushed back the hair from his face and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Sota_."_ She whispered.

Kagome walked toward the door and flicked off the lights. She took once last look and quietly closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall into the bathroom and turned on the lights. Walking over to the sink she turned on the water and started to clean off the end of the thermometer. When she finished she put it back into the cabinet behind the mirror. When she closed it, she found her reflection staring back at her. She looked tired. The circles underneath her eyes were an orangey purple, and her hair was knotted. She bent over to the sink and splashed her face with some water. She ignored the face she saw staring back at her in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Mom, that dinner was delicious!" Kagome exclaimed as she rubbed her stomach. "I think I ate too much though!"

Her mom laughed as Kagome handed her her plate and got up to clean the table. Kagome got up to help her mother and started to put the dishes in the sink.

"No don't worry Kagome I'll get it. You're grandfather wanted you to help him with something. He got some new trinket in that he hasn't stopped talking about. Why don't you go see what he's on about ok?"

"Alright mom. If you need me just yell ok?"

"Alright sweety. But remember even though tomorrow is a Saturday, please get some sleep. You need it."

"Ok! Night mom!" Kagome yelled as she walked out her front door.

The night air was cool and crisp against her face. She looked up at the night sky and tried to find stars. They couldn't be found anywhere. She eventually gave up and walked toward her granfathers shed, where he kept all of his ancient relics and potions, most of which weren't authentic at all she believed.

As she came closer she saw the dim shadow of her grandfather on his ladder, "_Probably trying to reach something he's too short to get.._" mused Kagome.

"_I don't know why he insits on putting things so high up. He's going to hurt himself sooner or later."_

As she walked inside she was careful to knock before she entered, so she wouldn't scare her grandfather.

"Oh good! Kagome my dear, come inside!"

"Hi, Grandpa what's up?" She said as she walked into the little room and watched him climb down the ladder.

"Grandpa, you're gonna end up hurting yourself if you keep climbing up and down ladders like that."

"Don't lecture me young lady. As long as I have two legs, I intend to use them!" He scolded her and then chortled when he saw her worried face.

"Come now child...I didn't ask your mother to send you out here in the dead of night so we can sit here and chit-chat. I wanted you to take a look at something I just recently aquired."

Her grandfather picked up a small worn down necklace box covered in dust and dusted it off.

"This was given to me by a friend across town in another shine. It is closing down, no longer safe for people to go inside anymore."

"That's horrible. They can't rip a shrine down!"

"They aren't ripping it down...just closing it to the public."

"Oh..."

"Well anyway, he gave me a bunch of trinkets he had collected over the years and this was among them. At first I thought I could attempt to sell it, but it was just so pretty I couldn't bear to. So my dear, I'm giving it to you as a present."

"Really? Thanks so much Grandpa!" Kagome cried and went to hug him.

"Well...Just don't thank me for nothing...go ahead! Open it!" he said with a smile on his old wrinkled face.

Kagomes fingers traced the box and opened it up. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen inside. The chain was made from the most delicate gold she had ever seen as she picked it up the chain spilled over her fingers like liquid gold. The pendant was oval shaped and was about an inch and a half tall, and an inch wide. A circle of six red colored stones outlined the edge and in the center was the darkest, reddest ruby she had ever seen in her life. It was simply breath taking, and at once Kagome felt inferior to the beauty held in her hands. She went to caress the pendant and pulled her finger back; it had been shocked when it came into contact with the giant stone in the center. She winced but thought nothing of it.

"Grandpa...this is...beautiful." Kagome was at a loss for words.

"I take it you like it then? Well good. Don't wear it to school and keep it safe." He said.

"I will! I promise!" She said and gave h im a bear hug.

"Ow! Kagome be gentle with an old man! You'll break my bones!"

Kagome laughed and put her treasure back inside the worn, beat up box.

"Now get going to bed Kagome. It's late, and I have inventory to do."

"You sure you don't need me grandpa?"

"No, no, I'm fine...you just run along now."

"Alright. Goodnight Grandpa, and thanks once again. I love it."

"Your welcome Kagome. Goodnight."

As Kagome walked back to the house, she couldn't help but re-open the box. The necklace glowed back at her as if it could read her emotions and knew what she was thinking. She smiled and put the lid back on the box. As she walked through the door, her lack of sleep finally seemed to have caught up with her. Kagome walked up the stairs and went inside her bedroom. She walked over to her bed, where her pajama's were laid out for her and put the old box on her nightstand. After putting on her pajamas, she slipped into the sheets and laid down. She had no time to think about her day as she fell instantly to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Boring chapter right? But hey, Kagome has to be around in her era for awhile too. Anyway review if you liked it, hopefully Chapter 6 will be ready by tomorrow as I've already started it. Feel free to offer input if you have any. :**


	6. My Sun, My Moon

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: I stayed up most of the night writing this so I hope u guys enjoy lol.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Sun, My Moon**

The midnight sky was beautiful in fuedal Japan. It looked as if the world was kept in the darkest box, with millions of little holes poked out on the top to let rays of light shine in. Inuyasha leaned against the tree of ages as he tried to count how many colors the sky was tonight.

"_Three.._" He thought to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Why haven't you come back yet Kagome..._"

He opened an eye as he heard a scuffle on the ground below the tree.

"What do you want Shippo?"

"Can I come stay up there with you for a while Inuyasha? ...I can't sleep." said the little fox Demon.

"Come on Shippo, can't you go bother Sango or something? I'm kind of busy."

Shippo quickly climbed the tree and sat on the branch right next to Inuyasha's. "You don't look very busy" He said with a sly grin.

"Go away Shippo, you're invading my space!"

"Geez...Inuyasha, you're always cranky. No wonder Kagome hasn't come back yet! Why would she want to be around you if you're always trying to bite people's heads off!"

With that said the little kitsune ran down the tree and off towards the village.

"_He's probably crying to the others about what a jerk I am..."_ he thought to himself.

It had only been a day and Inuyasha found himself missing Kagome. He had tried to go off earlier today to locate a shard, but it was no use. He needed Kagome. Simple as that. He didn't understand why he needed her so or why it was unbearable to be with out her. He had gotten used to the prolonged suffering that he endured while she was away, or the way her odd mannerisms seemed to light up the gloomiest of situations. Kagome was his rock, his foundation, and although he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was true. He took a long breath and stared out into the deep black distance. He was suddenly angry when he thought over his last conversation with her.

"_Damn Kagome...How dare she tell me not to come to her era! She's not the boss of me. I could go there if I wanted to._" He angrily slammed his fist onto the branch, watching old pieces of bark fly everywhere.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and ran off towards the well. He let the cool breeze caress his face as he sprinted through the forest, his hair wildly whipping behind him, his robes like a flame against the emerald setting he was running away from. Finally he reached the well. He grabbed the side of the well his fingers grasping so hard, the stone was crumbling underneath the pressure.

"_Wait. Why should I go check on her? If she doesn't want to see me, then I definately don't wanna see her!"_ he thought to himself angrily. "_...That'll show her. If her era's so important, why doesn't she just stay there!?"_

Inuyasha backed up away from the well and kicked dirt into the well.

"Hmphh." He grunted as he folded his arms and walked towards the path to the village. He stopped suddenly when he got a whiff of a certain scent around him.

"You can come out now you nosy monk!"

Miroku stumbled out of the bushes, obviously embarassed that he had been caught spying on the dog-demon. He rubbed the back of his head with an exasperated expression on his face as he approached Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...I didn't expect to see you here. I just went out for a walk thats all. It's a beautiful night isn't it...You have to lo--"

"Save it. I know you were watching me!"

"Me? Inuyasha, I am appalled that you would suggest I could be possible of such a thing. My intentions were completely innocent. I assure you."

"Yeah...ok" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he stormed off towards the village.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku called out.

Inuyasha kept walking but at a slower pace so Miroku could catch up. The monk ran so he could match pace with the half-demon.

"What do you want monk?" Inuyasha spat out in annoyance.

"It's only been a day Inuyasha. We all miss her but she'll be back soon."

"What makes you think I miss her so much? I was just protecting the well."

"Protecting it eh?" Miroku said smiling. "You know as well as I do the only two beings that can travel between that well are you and Kagome"

The only sound he could hear coming from Inuyasha was a grunt aimed in his direction.

"Stop this now Inuyasha. You're acting like a child. Shippo doesn't act half as bad as you do.."

"Are you done yet? Geez...you talk as much as Kagome."

Inuyasha decided that Miroku had hounded him enough for one night and walked into Kaede's hut. He wasn't one for talking about personal situations, especially with people that had no business to do with it. He sighed and sat down in the corner of the hut, letting the warmth of the fire warm him up. No one paid any notice that he ad just walked in. Sango and Kaede were immersed in a deep conversation, Shippo and Kirara were curled up next to Sango and the Monk hadn't walked in yet. The fire was getting to him. He began to feel the deep beckoning of sleep as his eyelids closed but sat open when he heard the name 'Kagome'. He kept his eye closed but perked his ears to listen to what Sango and Kaede were talking about.

"-and she suddenly woke up. Like nothing had happened. It was strange Kaede. I've never seen a person cry or scream so much in their sleep, and I grew up with people constantly exposed to violence."

"Hm...it does souynbd strange to me child. We must wait and see if these dreams persist. If one of ye could wake her up from the sleep then it may not have been a dream at all. It may be something totally different." Kaede said while poking at the fire.

"Different...different like how?"

"This is not the time or place to be dicussing this topic my child." She made an eye gesture towards Inuyasha. "Plus ye need ye sleep and I do to. Time is not kind to a woman as old as I am." She laughed and went to sit up.

"I understand Kaede. Well..Goodnight then Kaede. If you need any help going out tomorrow to collect some more herbs I'd be happy to help."

"Thank ye child. It'd be nice to have a pair of young hands around to help. Goodnight my dear."

Kaede walked slowly to the other side of her hut and went through a cloth door on the opposite side of the cabin. Inuyasha watched Sango curl up on her bed as Miroku walked into the hut. He noticed that Sango has strategically placed Miroku's sleeping bag on the other side of the fire by the one she had set up for Inuyasha. He heard the monk sigh and open up his sheets. Then suddenly the world was asleep.

He opened his eyes and started into the fire that was slowly starting to die. He thought about what the old woman had said to Sango and he thought about it.

"_If it wasn't a dream...what could it have been?"_

He looked up at the ceiling and stared at the sky through an opening in the straw celing. The half moon shining brilliantly up in the sky was almost fully visible. It reminded him of one thing at the moment.

"Kagome..." he murmured.

* * *

"I love Saturdays!" Kagome said as she stretched in bed. It was nearly twelve o' clock in the afternoon and she had just gotten up. She slept throughout the entire night without having to endure a bad nightmare or odd dream. In fact, she hadn't dreamt at all.

"_Not that I'm complaining"_ she thought to herself.

She walked to the bathroom and washed her face. Looking up into the mirror she realized there were no more dark circles under her eyes and her eyes had gotten back some of the sparkle she had lost from being overtired. She had never felt better in her life.

"_Speaking of feeling better..."_ she thought "_I wonder how Sota is?"_

Kagome ran from the bathroom into her little brother's bedroom. The bed was made, the shades were open and she saw his pajamas tossed into a corner.

"I guess he's all better then..." she said and walked downstairs to scrounge up some breakfast.

She pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer and put them down on the table. She turned around towards the fridge to get some milk and her cereal when she noticed a note left in her mom's perfectly neat script written to her on the fridge. It read:

Dear Kagome,

I took your brother to the doctor's today. His fever still hasn't broken yet. I'll probably

be home around three o' clock depending on how long Mr.Izu takes to see him. You

don't have to wait for us to come home. Go out and have some fun with your friends.

Your brother will be fine. Don't worry. Oh! And your lunch is in the fridge!

Love, Mom.

"Leave it to Mom to make me lunch before she goes to the doctor. Ugh" She sighed as she put the bowl and spoon back and opened up the fridge. She took out the lunch her mom had made her and decided she wanted some rice to go with it. She put 2 cups of rice into the rice cooker and sat down.

"_I wonder where Grandpa is..." _she thought.

She went to put on her shoes to go find him when she heard a banging sound coming from outside, with sounds of pottery crashing following after.

"Oh no! Grandpa!" She cried and ran outside.

Kagome heard her grandpa yelling at somebody as she rounded the corner

"You young people! Always going about scaring the living daylight out of us elders! You killed have killed me boy!" he cried from inside his shed.

She wondered who he was yelling at until she noticed the black bike on the ground, and the nervous voice talking to her grandpa inside.

"I'm...s-ss-sorry sir! I didn't mean to br-breakanything...honest!" she heard the boy say.

"_Oh no! Hojo's here! What am I going to do!"_

She sensed her grandfather was getting angry, so she decided to save Hojo from his crotchety old temper.

"Hey Hojo!" She said as she walked into her grandpa's life-sized treasure chest. "I noticed your bike outside. What's up?"

"Hi Kagome! I just wanted to stop by so I could see if the herbs I dropped off the other day were working at all. I guess you feel better huh?"

"Yeah I feel as good as new. They really helped a lot." Kagome lied.

"Wanna go for a walk? It's really nice out."

"Uh..sure I guess. Grandpa, we'll be back in a little ok?"

"Fine! Leave the old man to clean up all your messes, see if I care!" The rest of his complaints were so low Kagome couldn't make out what he was saying. Instead, she shrugged and walked over to Hojo signaling him to start walking. He picked up his bike and followed after her.

"_Great. I Wonder how you'll get out of this one Kagome."_

"I saw you in school yesterday Kagome, but I didn't see you after school so I couldn't check up on you."

"_And my friends say Inuyasha's obssesive!"_

"Oh that's alright Hojo, I went out to lunch with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. That's probably why you didn't see me."

They walked for five minutes without speaking, the akwardness was finally starting to disappear as Kagome got used to Hojos company. He was a nice guy, but he just bored her so terribly. There's nothing Hojo could do that could possibly excite her. Still she felt bad for leading him on a little.

"So Hojo...how's school been going lately for you?"

"Alright I guess. Mom's been putting a lot of pressure on me to do well this semester. If i get anything other than A's or B's she'll freak out"

"Yeah. I could see that. Good grades are important" Kagome said

"So how's school been going for you?"

"It's going I guess...I haven't been doing as well as I should be..."

"You can't help that Kagome. With you being sick all the time, the teachers are sure to take that into account."

"Yeah.." she sighed.

They walked for about another hour when Kagome looked at her watch. It was two thirty in the afternoon. She knew her mom told her not to rush home, but she wanted to be there when Sota came back. She missed talking to her little brother.

"Anyway Hojo...I'd better be getting back. Sota went to the doctor and I'd like to be back by the time he gets home."

"Sure thing Kagome. I'll see you in school hopefully!" He got on his bike and waved goodbye to her as he raced down the street. Kagome sighed and took off towards her home. Her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten yet today.

"_More of a reason to get home."_

* * *

It was almost three when she got back to the shrine. She walked inside her house and made a beeline for her kitchen. She scooped the forgotten rice out of the cooker and mixed it in with her food. She ravaged her food, until there was no morsel left to be seen. Kagome wandered down the hallway to the living room. Along the way she took some timeto stare at the pictures that decorated the walls. Pictures of her as a baby, Sotas baby pictures, Grandpa and Mom when they were younger, all fragments of the past, trying to preserve what had already been lost. She plopped down onto the old gray blue couch her mom hated and flicked on the television. It had been so long since she had sat down to just relax. As she watched the tv, she realized that it no longer relaxed her, it made her nervous. She turned off the tv and stretched herself across the couch.

"It's three thirty already..where can they be?" She said to herself.

She suddenly heard the door open and the sound of her mom's voice to her at the moment, sounded like the most wonderful music.

"Mom? Sota?"

"Hey Kagome!" Her brother ran down th hallway. "You promised remember! You said you'd tell me everything about what happened last week? Remember?"

"Slow down kiddo! Don't exhaust yourself. You've had a long day."

"Sota!" Kagome heard her mom call out. "You go right upstairs! You still have a temperature young man!"

"Aw mom, can't I talk to Kagome?"

"I'll go upstairs with him and make sure he gets in bed mom...ok?"

"Alright Kagome. But please don't keep him up too long."

"Yes! Race you upstairs Kagome!" Sota pushed her and ran to the top of the staircase beating her by a couple steps.

"No fair cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You pushed me you little jerk!" Kagome giggled and ushered her brother into her room.

She helped Sota into his pajamas and set him in bed.

"Now Sota. What is it you want to know?"

Sota smiled and started to bombard her with questions.

"How many demons did Inuyasha kill? Did you sleep 'cause you looked kinda tired? Did you bring me back anything? "

Kagome's head started to spin.

"Slow down Sota! One at a time.."

"Sorry Sis' ...I guess I just missed you that's all. It's no fun with you not around anymore. I wish I could come with you..."

"No! Sota you're better off here. Where it's safe. Believe it's not as fun as it seems to be. It's really dangerous over there."

"Then why do you keep going back then huh?"

"Because I have obligations Sota... I made promises."

"To who?" he asked slyly. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes. To Inuyasha."

"Hah! I knew it! You like Inuyasha!" Sota started to make kissy sounds and laugh.

"I do not like Inuyasha, you little brat. Now cut that out!"

When his laughter persisted, she decided she could only take enough of his teasing.

"Fine. I see that you feel better. So I guess I'll just leave."

"No Kagome! I'm sorry!" Sota started to cough from all the laughing he had done; it had irritated his already swollen throat.

Her face softened. "Listen Sota...you really need some sleep. You need to get better."

"I know. Wen are you leaving to go back there Kagome?"

"Tomorrow night I suppose...why?"

"Just..come see me before you go. I'll be stuck in bed anyway."

"You got it kiddo. Anyway, get some rest."

"Ok. See you later Sis'"

Kagome closed the door and walked to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and opened up her nightstand. The box from the night before was still sitting there provoking her, begging her to re-open it. She picked it up an opened the lid. The necklace still shone as brightly as it had done the previous night. Only she could now see the different arrays of reds it held. Kagome went to hold the pendant up to her face, trying to see how the red and gold sparkled against her skin. As she went to pick it up a shock of energy emerged from the stone in the center and shocked her once more.

"_It shocked me again!"_ she thought.

She tried to hold the chain and noticed that the necklace only shocked her when the stone on the pendant was touched.

"_Strange..."_ she thought.

She put the necklace away, afraid to get it tangled and laid down on her bed.

"I wonder what everyone's up to while I'm away..." she murmured.

"Kagome!" she heard her mom call from downstairs.

"Be right there mom!" Kagome got up and groaned.

_"Gotta love Saturdays..."_ she chuckled to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Long and boring chapter in my opinion, but it had to be done and gotten over with. Most of the story takes place on the other side of the well, but we can't forget some people. LOL Hojo. Ugh. Anyway review if you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 up tomorrow ...maybe...perhaps. :**


	7. Ruby Reflections

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters. Oh! & I don't own Ramen either. LOL...little side note.**)

A/N: SO! Lol. I'm sitting here with about a fever of one hundered and three, trying to get some rest but can't because I felt the need to write another chapter. I really was going to wait until I felt better BUT it just so happens I had ideas...and I didn't want to forget them.(Although starting off the chapter wasn't so easy. It was hard for me to place certain scenes , and which characters to involve in the chapter) Anyways..enough of my rambling. Chapter Seven is up...well... Go read. :

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ruby Reflections**

Kagome zipped up her canary yellow backpack as she finished shoving in, to what seemed to her, the entire world's supply of Ramen noodles. Her mother seemed intent on not letting her child or friends starve on the other side of the well.

"You sure that's enough food Kagome? I don't see how that can possibly be enough..."

"Mom, you've bought more than enough food. I have enough for almost a month! Plus, how am I supposed to carry two cases of soda, three big bags of chips and almost thirty five packages of noodles around ancient Japan with me huh?"

"Bring your bicycle." Her mom smiled at her sweetly.

"Tried that once, didn't work out so well." Kagome said throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Please Kagome...let me cook you something to bring..."

"Mom! No! No cooking. It's enough really."

"Oh well...alright Kagome. But the minute you run out of supplies I want you to come right back home for some more. No daughter of mine is going to starve while I'm still alive!"

"Technically mom you aren't really...oh..just forget it."

"Promise me."

"I promise.." Kagome said just before her mom gave her a big bear hug.

"You sure you haven't forgotten anything? Clothes? Socks? Underwear?"

"No I think I have just about...Oh no!"

"What?" Her mom asked with her hands on her hips. "Oh right! DOn't forget to pack your--"

"Candy!..Oh shoot!"

"Candy? But Kagome you said you didn't want anymore--"

"It's for Shippo! I promised him! Ugh. Do you think the candy store is still open?"

"I doubt it honey. But I'll tell you what. I know it's not much but I do have some after dinner mints in the cabinet for when we have company over...why don't you go and grab that?"

"Really? Thanks Mom! You're a lifesaver!"

Kagome quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve Shippo's candy. She opened up the cabinet closest to the fridge and spotted a jar filled with all different colored mints, red and blue and yellow and green; just like the raibow.

"_Perfect...leave it to mom to know exactly what I need. Shippo will love the colors. I just need to remember to take that jar home."_

She rushed back upstairs and threw the candy into her bag.

"You off?" She heard her mom call out from another room in the house.

"In about a mintute or two! I just need to say goodbye to Sota!"

"Alright! Keep it short, he needs his rest, he still has that fever!"

Kagome knocked on the outside of Sota's door. She smiled whenever she passed it. Sota had always been a good drawer since he had been little and when he was proud of a certain drawing or sketch he put hang up outside his door for the whole family to enjoy. As much as she didn't want to admit it SOta really was the glue that held the fmaily together. She remembered all the times Sota had missed the beginning of his classes to drop her books off at school for her, or had to wait for the five o clock bus to get back home because he had gone out of his way to ask her friends to give him her homework.

"_He really is a good little guy.." _She thought lovingly.

She heard a person cough inside the room and a little raspy voice called out "Come in..."

As she walked in the room she noticed how pale Sota looked.

"Sota...you really need to get better...who else is going to run around the house, act like a total fool and cheer mom up?"

"We have Grandpa for that Sis'...duh."

Kagome giggled and tucked Sota underneath the blankets. "Alright kiddo. I'm off to the well. Think by the time I get back you'll be better? Because if you are, I'll treat you to ice cream and...lets see..oh I don't know...a soccer game? What about that?"

"Really? Oh wow. I'll be better in no time Kagome, and when you get back I'll show you that kick I've been working on. It's so cool!"

"I bet. Well..I guess I better go. I told the guys I'd be back soon. I don't want them obsessing."

Kagome gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and quielty walke out of his room, closing the door behind her. As she took a step back she noticed one of the drawing Sota had put up on his door. It was a picture of the family, all holding hands and stting outside the shrine. But there were five people instead of four. Kagome took a closer look and noticed the fifth person had white hair the color of fresh snow, and clothes the color of roses.

"_Inuyasha.._" she thought and folded up the drawing, putting it in her pocket.

"_Just in case I need a reminder.."_ SHe smiled and walked into him dimly lit room. Slinging the backpakc over her shoulder, she went to go turn off the light but hesitated when she felt a strange sensation urging her to go towards the nightstand. Kagome walked over and opened up the drawer. The box seemed to beckon to her, pleading with her to take it along. Picking up the box delicately she traced her finger over the lid, slowly opening it up to steal one more glance at the necklace...

"_Just one more look..."_ she thought.

"Kagome!"

She jumped and shoved the box into her pocket as she heard the voice of her mom coming through the entrance to her room.

"You ok?"

"Yeah..I'm fine. I'm leaving now though Mom"

She walked over to her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'll be back when I can ok? Maybe about a week or two."

"A week or two? Kagome you have finals coming up!"

"I know, I know. I took my books with me. I'll do fine. I promise."

"Well alright." Mrs. Higurashi conceded. "But if you get less than a C there's going to be repercussions."

Kagome laughed and hugged her once more.

"Bye Mom..I'll miss you!"

She ran down the stairs and shoved her old shoes onto her feet. After throwing the door open, she ran out into the cool night wind and stared up at the full moon in the sky. She slowed down intentionally as she approached the shrine. It had stood for centuries, and who would have known that this old landmark would be her portal into ancient history itself.

As Mrs. Higurashi closed the front door, she bumped into her father and sighed.

"All right father. What sickness are we coming up with this time?"

* * *

Inuyasha sat inside Kaede's hut with a frown on his face. The full moon was out tonight, and for Inuyasha it was always an unpleasant experience. Kagome was coming back home tonight and he hated being human around her. It made no sense to him why he was so uncomfortable around her when he was human, she of all people should understand the emotions he felt, as well as the vulnerability of his weakened state. He spat on the floor.

"_Why tonight? Out of all the nights it could have been, why did I have to be human tonight? It's bad enough Kagome's having strange dreams and visions. I won't be able to do anything until sunrise if she needs me."_

Inuyasha groaned and stood up. If she was coming back tonight, he was going to meet her at the well. It was safe to walk around with jewel shards, let alone this late at night. As he walked through the forest, he became aggravated when he looked down and saw the color of his hair. Everything just felt wrong to him; the way he walked, how he was feeling, nothing was how it should be. He felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want to be ashamed of being half human. After all, his mother had been the only solid support in his life when he was younger. As far as he could remember, she had always understood him and she had always been compassionate and kind towards all living things. It wasn't that demons didn't have emotions, or weren't nice, they just didn't showcase their emotions as much as humans. At the same time, to Inuyasha, there was a simplistic beauty in their fragile state. They were so willing to give their love, so easy to please, but they were also quick to draw blood and the first the raise their fists. As he reached the clearing in which the old stone well was located, he let out a sigh and leaned against a nearby tree.

"_I'm exhausted...Kagome better get here soon, otherwise I'm gonna end up falling asleep right here. Stupid human body..."_

Inuyasha sat down at the bottom of the tree. He had always hated waiting for Kagome's return, it seemed like eternity for him. He didn't know the reason why, but the moment he could catch a trace of Kagome's scent coming through the well, his whole being seemed to light up. He told himself that it was just the effect that Kagome had on people, there was hardly anybody who didn't adore Kagome. Men had offered to marry her, children loved her playful attitude, woman were grateful for the infinite kindness she showed them. He shook his head, his ebony locks flying wildly about him.

"_Hmph. Not that I care..._"

He stared up once more at the moon. Although the full moon wasn't a part of nature that he particularly enjoyed, he had to admit it was beautiful. It sat up in the sky, illuminating the earth, the only light that could be seen in a vast catacomb of darkness. To him, the moon looked a jewel held up in the sky by some sort of invisible thread. It never moved, never altered it course, nor did it make any attempt to harm anyone, unlike it's brother the sun. Kagome had once told him what it had reminded her of since she was little. He could remember the conversation as if it had taken place yesterday.

"_Look Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out point at the half moon up in the sky. "The moon is out!"_

_"Big deal Kagome. It's just the moon. We see it every night."_

_"I know.." Kagome sighed and then started to giggle._

_"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Well it's just that ever since I was little the moon always reminded me of a--" She stopped suddenly and frowned._ "_Forget it. You'll just laugh at me"_

_"Come on. Spit it out already. You can't just start to tell me something and just stop!"_

_"Well..." Kagome said hesitantly._

"_Spit it out already!_"

_"It reminds me of a cookie!" She said smiling._

_"A cookie? You have some imagination there Kagome..." Inuyasha said shaking his head._

Inuyasha looked up into the sky and smiled.

"_A Cookie huh?"_

* * *

Kagome slide open the doors to the shrine. She quietly stepped inside and slide the doors closed behind her. She gagged on the dust as the two door slammed harder than she intended on each other. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way down the creaky old wooden steps to the well.

_"This backpack is way too heavy for me!" _She thought as she pulled it off her shoulder and struggled to rest it upon the side of the crumbling stone. She carefully tossed it into the bottom of the well. She heard a loud thump and winced, hoping she didn't break anything in her bag.

"_Great. The last thing I need right now Is a bag full of sticky soda and after dinner mints."_

She slowly swung her leg over the side of the well and sat on the edge there for awhile, trying to relax herself before she jumped in.

"_I hope Inuyasha isn't mad at me. We didn't leave off on exactly the best terms..."_

She sighed and felt something pointy stab into the side of her leg.

"Ouch!" She cried and pulled the smashed box out of her pocket.

"_Shoot! Oh well. I guess I'll have to wear it since the box is ruined. I can't just stick it into my pocket loose like this. I'll be sure to lose it!"_

Rubbing her leg in little circular motions with her left hand, she took the necklace out of the box with her other and undid the clasp. She was gentle with it, fearing that with one reckless move, she might break the chain. As Kagome slipped the necklace on, she slowly raised her hand to her eck and caressed the pendant. It didn't shock her anymore, thankfully, and she took the time to admire its beauty. She could she her reflection in the giant ruby and at once felt a little ashamed. She had never really been obsessed with material goods, and it bothered her that she couldn't shake her thoughts of the necklace. Kagome felt a tingle run down her spine and shivered.

"_Wierd..it's not even cold in here"_

Her stomach started to churn and she grasped her stomach, she felt as if she were going to be sick. She put her head in her hands as her head started to spin, making her feel dizzy and disoriented.

"_What's happening? I feel so sick. I need to go see Kaede. Something's wrong with me."_

Kagome gathered up enough strength to jumped into the well, wind blowing up her skirt as she tried to concentrate on staying concious. As she started to reach the bottom the dirt floor that everybosdy else was familiar with turned a various array of pinks and purples, opening up the gateway from one time to the next.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. It's a short Chapter. I know but the next Chapter is gonna be something to look forward to! I'd tell you BUT I'd rather you wait in suspense :. Anyway sorry if it was a little dry, but hey. I'm sick. Bear with me here lol. Please R&R. I'd love to know what you're thinking!**


	8. The Host

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters.**)

**A/N: I want to start out by thanking for the reviews as well as the readers who have this story in their favorites. (It means a lot to me) I meant to thank you guys sooner, but it kept slipping my little pea-brained mind. (LOL) To all those willing to review, by all means share advice or input, it'll be taken into consideration. As for this chapter, it took me a really long time to figure it out. Most of the chapters I've written have been pretty simple thus far, but its hard to introduce new characters to a story and have them make total sense, no? Anyway, enjoy!**

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Host**

Kagome shut her eyes as she neared the portal. By this time she was used to the oddities of traveling through the well. It always reminded her of her favorite fairy tale of the girl who crawled into a rabbit hole and wound up in her fantasy land. Only hers was a dream, for Kagome, the dream and occasional nightmare was very real. She paid no attention as the world around her started to disappear, swirling around her at an accerlarated rate. The scenery didn't help her head, as she already felt woozy to begin with. She closed her eyes tightly and felt a sudden jerk. The world stopped spinning and Kagome was gently floating. Opening her eyes, she began to relax as misty clouds of pink and purple floated around her, tickling her face as she passed through them. She shielded her eyes as a bright light appeared, pulling her body towards it. Her head throbbed as she got closer and closer. Kagome clutched her head trying to ignore the pain. Her eye sight started to fade in and out.

"_This never happened before!"_ Kagome thought panicking. "_What's going on!?"_

She screamed as the world around her turned black, the last thing she saw was the light flickering in and out. Kagome opened her mouth once more to scream for help but shut it when she came to the realization that nobody could hear her, let alone see her. She was alone.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting impatient. He had been waiting for Kagome for nearly thirty minutes. It was now past midnight and it was getting colder out. Inuyasha wasn't a coward, in fact he was far from it, but he needed to be cautious in his condition. It was one thing to be a demon and sit around idly at the dead of night, but it was quite another to be human and do the same thing. He knew the nightmares that came out a night and that they hunted for easy prey. If he were to sit there much longer, he knew he was guarenteed to run into trouble. He suddenly got up and walked over to the well.

"_I know Kagome told me not to go and fetch her, but she should have been here by now. I'll just quietly look into her room...if she fell asleep then I won't wake her up."_

Inuyasha jumped up onto the side of the well and peered into the darkness. Without a second look he leaped in, expecting the floor to open up, bringing him to the future. When his feet hit the hard, cold dirt fllor of the well he was taken aback.

"_The floor? It shouldn't be like this."_

Inuyasha quickly climbed up out the well and hoped he had made a mistake. Maybe he was in Kagome's era and he had just hit theground the wrong way. His sense of smell was gone, so there was no way to tell otherwise. As he reached the top he confirmed his doubt. He was still in fuedal Japan. Inuyasha furrowed his brow and jumped back inside hoping to get through this time. Nothing happened.

"_The well is closed..." _he thought "_but why?_"

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the stone side of the well and winced. Pulling his hand back, he felt pieces of rock crumble down his arm through a tick gooey liquid. He was bleeding and suspected he had broken a knuckle or two.

"I need to tell the others. If i stick around here any longer demons will be rushing around from all over with the taste for human blood in their mouth."

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and ran back to Kaede's village, hiding his bleeding and broken hand in his fire rat robe, hoping his demonic scent would mask the smell of blood.

* * *

Kagome stifled a sob. She'd been floating around in the veil of black for what seemed to be forever. There was nothing to distract her mind, no noise, no smell, and she couldn't see anything. She started to wonder if she was dead. Maybe the well had closed, and she'd landed head first into the ground. She was horrified when she thought about how her family would find her; alone and crumpled like a broken flower. This wasn't the way she had pictured her death, and as Kagome's mind started to run away with her imagination, a tear slid down her cheek. A single perfect tear. She'd never see her friends from fuedal Japan again or hold them in her arms, but the thing that most upset her was that she'd never see Inuyasha again.

"_Inuyasha..."_ Kagome thought "_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I upset you, I'm sorry that I'll never help you complete the jewel, and I'm sorry that I never told you that I l---"_

Kagome heard a voice clear it's throat.

"Who's there!?" She said with an edge of fear in her voice. Nobody answered.

She gathered up her courage and spoke again only this time in a demanding voice. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

She was met with nothing but silence. Not even an echo of her own voice.

"_Maybe it's not a person"_ she thought with a chill running down her spine. Then suddenly a voice spoke to her.

"You're imagination is quite amusing Kagome. I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time. But please, do me a favor and stop fantasizing about your death. It's horribly depressing."

* * *

"What do you mean the well is closed?" Sango asked "Just like that?"

"Did you try again?" Miroku asked with a thoughtful expression expression on his face.

"Yes and nothing happened!" Inuyasha yelled as Sango cleaned his wounds. Kaede walked into the hut with a basket of freshly picked herbs and walked over to where Sango was helping Inuyasha.

"Stay still Inuyasha or you'll get an infection." Sango said sternly.

He grunted. "Well I didn't ask you to treat me like a baby. I'll be fine by sunrise remember?"

"Quite ye' whining Inuyasha and let Sango dress your wounds. You're still human and there are hours until the sun rises."

Inuyasha looked away defiantly.

"Don't tell me what to do old woman! Kagome could be in trouble and I guess it's just me, but nobody seems to care!" With that said he got up and started walking towards the door. Kaede stood in front of the door with her hands crossed.

"Sit down Inuyasha right this instant! Kagome would not want you walking all about the countryside bleeding like a fool. Now everyone listen closely, there is something else at play here..."

Inuyasha turned around and sat by the fire, with Kaede in tow. Slowly sitting down, she started to feed the fire with some fresh wood.

"Well?" Inuyasha looked at her, brows arched. "You gonna tell us or not?"

"Have some patience Inuyasha." Miroku said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kaede looked into the fire she was feeding and closed her eyes. "The nightmare Kagome had may not of been a dream at all. There are instances of lost souls who have not found their way into the next life. Convinced they are still alive, they attach themselves to host bodies, trying to live as they once had. Of course, they have no active role in the day to day life of the person, but are subject to memories from the others past life. Sometimes they can be dreams, and if the souls former life was full of pain, nightmares can take place. Although there is one thing that troubles me..."

Everyone looked on intently as the old woman paused. Shippo was sitting in Sango's lap with his face burrowed into the fabric of her clothing, his little furry tail quivering. Sango's hands were clasped together with a look of horror on her face, while Miroku seemed lost in thought. Inuyasha stared at the floor, not letting his face betray his emotions.

Kaede took no notice and continued. "There is a flaw in Kagome's case. All of the other cases where a body housed two souls were humans, plain ordinary people, they are not a priestess or miko like Kagome."

"Why should that make a difference?" Miroku asked listening intently.

"One of a priestess's task is to exterminate lost and wicked souls. That means that a parasite, such as this, would want to avoid any being capable of making them face reality, let alone share a body with one."

"Maybe it couldn't tell? Kagome hasn't really reached her full potential as a priestess, that could be why it didn't make a difference."

"A person with spiritual energy such as that doesn't need to recognize their powers, it is just simply in them. They may not be able to excercise an evil spirit, but it will surely stay out of their body. It is from within the soul that the ability comes, not the physical body itself."

They were all silent for a couple of mintutes, each letting the information sink into their minds. Inuyasha suddenly stood up and made his way for the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede said, uncertainty in her voice. "Where are ye going?"

"To the well." He stated. "The minute Kagome comes through our side of the well, I'll be there to protect her."

"If Kagome comes throygh that well Inuyasha, it's best you take her straight here. I have questions for her."

He nodded and ripped aside the curtains that stood between him and the open night. Looking out into the horizon he noticed the light coming up from directly beyond the mountains. It was almost sunrise.

**

* * *

A/N: Well that sure took a long time to write, mostly narrative though I am a little disappointed about that, but more dialogue than that seemed inappropriate. Bout how about the cliffhanger? Heheh. I know you guys hate that stuff but it adds to the suspense :. More to come next chapter! Please R&R. **


	9. Miko's Promise

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Really not much to say, except for the fact that the dialouge in this chapter alone needed to be perfect in order to have the story make sense. Well. glad its over with haha. Chaoter 10 should be much easier to write now that somr new ground will be established.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

(scenes will be seperated by a divider so as not to confuse thoughts with flashbacks etc.)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Miko's Promise**

For somebody else under that same rising sun, the night had been slightly less eventful. Rin slowly opened one of her eyes and scanned her surroundings. The little petulant toad, Jaken was sleeping soundly. She could tell by the smooth intakes of his breath and the incessant rambling he took part in. Lord Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, much to the child's chagrin. Rin sat up and stretched. She had been nestled against Ah-Un for most of the night, the soft sound of its heartbeat had put her to sleep many hours ago. She gently lifted its paw that had wrapped around her and slowly placed it to her side. Touching Ah-Un's paws had always delighted her. They were scaly and rough to the touch and as hard as a stone, just lifting it had merely exhausted her. But there was also prickly green fur that surrounded it as well, which was the precise reason for her curiosity. Rin stepped lightly over her sleeping companion, not wanting to wake it. She walked over to the riverbed and looked at her reflection. Although she wasn't smiling at the moment, she could swear she caught her mirrored image smiling back up at her, as if to signal that it was going to be a wonderful day. She mused at the thought and splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up.

Walking back towards the others, she began to wonder where Lord Sesshoumaru had gone off too. "_I wonder where he went?_"

She was used to him disappearing constantly, but she didn't mind.

"_As long as he comes back_" Rin said, smiling happily to herself. She looked into the distance and thought she saw some wild flowers growing by a patch of trees.

"I know! I'll go pick some flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru, and I can give them to him when he comes back!"

Obviously delighted with her idea, Rin started to hum to herself and skip towards the flowers, but only doing so when she was a safe distance from Jaken.

"_I have to be careful Master Jaken doesn't wake up…he's always cranky_"

She giggled when she thought of the last time she had woken Jaken up. It was an especially warm summer night and she had been awake staring at the stars. She had wondered how stars were made and woke Jaken up to ask him. It seemed innocent enough to her, but Master Jaken didn't think so. Not only did he not answer her question, but he complained about his lack of sleep for the next two days.

"_He probably didn't know the answer anyway"_ She sighed.

Ah-Un heard Rin's whistling in the distance and opened it's enormous black eyes slightly and shut them back up when it realized she was just heading towards the flowerbed. It made a noise that sounded that a chuckle and fell back asleep as if it had noticed nothing at all.

When Rin reached the flowers, she found an array of wildflowers to choose from. Each was a different color, a different size and shape, and they all smelled so lovely to her. It seemed a waste to pick them all when they looked so beautiful planted there, so she decided to pick just one. In The center of them all was a solitary milk white flower, it's petals seeming shorter at the top and longer around the bottom. They seemed fluffy almost like clouds and immediately reminded her of her Lord. She stepped delicately around the flowers and came to stand on the flower. She bent down and picked it with grace from the ground, being careful not to tear up any roots with it. Twirling in circles around her fingers, she began to hum again and dance to the music she had imagined in her head. She had just about made her way out of the flowers when she felt somebody standing over her. Rin didn't need to turn around to know who it was but did so anyway.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back!" She said, smiling up at him with big innocent brown eyes.

He said nothing as he looked towards the sun rising above the mountains in the distance.

"Go back to bed Rin" He said calmly, knowing she'd obey him.

"Ok." She said with a little frown on her face and then remembered the flower. "Oh! I picked this my Lord. It reminded me of you. It was pretty!"

Sesshoumaru gracefully took the flower from Rin and stared at it. She smiled up at him and quickly started to skip and dance back towards Ah-Un. By now she knew him to be a man of very few words and had accepted it.

"_He liked it_" Rin said to herself confidently.

Lying down beside the great, green, scaly beast, Rin snuggled closer for warmth. She took no notice of Sesshoumaru's last glance at her, and fell quickly back to sleep; her head buried inside the nook of Ah-Un's arm.

Sesshoumaru looked at the flower he held in his hand for a minute, before looking back to the odd girl. He put the flower inside his robe and walked back towards his traveling party. He stopped at a tree with an enormous trunk, about ten feet fro where Jaken lay, and sat down on the cool, damp moss growing in abundance over the dirt. He focused his eyes on the sun, which was now evidently above the mountains and remained transfixed until he decided it was time to move on to somewhere new for the day.

* * *

"Who…whore are you?" Kagome asked the voice, stammering as she spoke. 

"I'll tell you my name in a bit. But please, don't be afraid. There's nothing to fear. I won't harm you. I just have some questions. There are things I need to know…and please Kagome, don't try to hide anything from me because I'll know if you're lying. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes." She answered, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"What have you seen?" The voice asked her curiously.

"Seen? I don't understand" Kagome said shaking her head.

"You've had dreams? Have you not?" The woman said with a calm voice.

"Yes…but I…but they weren't real."

"Weren't real?" The lady laughed. "I assure you my dear, my things you have seen were not figments of your imagination. They were quite real."

Kagome tooka quick intake of breath. "You mean all that stuff? It was real?"

"What you've been experiencing are not dreams Kagome, but memories of someone else."

"But whose memories are those? They're horrible!"

The lady sighed and paused as if debating whether or not to say what she was going to say next. "They're mine."

Kagome was taken by surprise. "_That's her! That's the woman I've been seeing in my dreams! I knew her voice sounded familiar…I just couldn't place it."_

"Then you're…"

"Yes. I'm the woman that you've seen…"

"But you couldn't see me, I tried to get your attention. How could you have—"

"I couldn't see you. Those were memories my dear, nothing more. What I did feel was another presence poking around at my soul, trying to pry into affairs that should have been long forgotten."

"I'm…so sorry. But I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened, and I couldn't wake up. They just felt so real."

Kagome listened intently for five minutes hoping to hear the voice speak again. It seemed to be thinking of what to say next. Growing anxious, Kagome decided to ask a question for herself.

"Why can't I see you?"

"Because I do not possess a physical form. All that I am is a soul. But that is another story entirely."

"Oh." She said simply. But thought of another question. "How can I hear you? Or see your memories? Am I—"

"No. You are not my re-incarnation. You possess the same soul Kikyo once held over five hundred years ago. My soul cannot be re-incarnated because my physical form is not dead yet. But even though you share her soul, I am a part of you as well. For now atleast."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously. She didn't like the idea of another person swimming around in her head, looking through her thoughts and private encounters.

"No Kagome I haven't gone through your head. Don't belittle me as such. I cannot answer that question right now. But I have one more question for you."

Kagome had relaxed a bit and was more comfortable floating in the darkness with somebody else to talk to. "Go ahead" She said shrugging.

"How did you get that necklace?"

"This?" Kagome said placing her hand over the pendant. "My grandfather gave it to me as a gift. His friend retrieved it from an old shrine and gave it to him."

"I see. Then I, in fact, happen to have stumbled upon a streak of luck, for as it seems you have somehow managed to retrieve the other part of my soul. Many years ago, I made a promise to seal my soul into that very necklace, so that if a great evil should plague the earth once more, I'd be there to help fight."

"This is all so confusing. I don't understand." Kagome said holding her head. "None of this makes any sense."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. I can not answer any of your questions until I am restored to my physical being. Will you do me a great service Kagome?"

"and what would that be…"

"Find my body. You must place the pendant around my neck. Only then will I be able to tell you more. There are many secrets and mysteries in this world that remain unsolved. The Shikon no Tama not being excluded. Please Kagome. I beg of you. I'm weary of this sleep. It is all I ask."

"But how will I know where to find this place?"

"My village. Ukiyo. If it still stands that is. Where it is in the city I don not know where, but I know that it still exists. Otherwise, I would have passed on by now. Ask the old woman. She can tell you a bit more. But I must end this conversation. I've used up enough of your energy with this conversation."

"Alright I'll do it."

"I'll take that as a Miko's promise." The lady said. It was obvious from her tone of voice that she was smiling. "And once a Miko is bound by a promise, she may never break it."

"Wait! One more question before you go!"

"Speak." She replied.

"I still don't know it!" Kagome blurted out.

"Know what?"

"Your name. Who are you?"

"Hishura."

And with that the blackness faded away and Kagome found herself lying in the bottom of the well. Looking up she realized she could see the pale blue sky and knew she was back. She signed and started to climb up the well to go meet the others. She knew they would be worried. But she knew they'd forget all about them when she told them about her experience...and her promise.

* * *

**A/N: Ok wow. This chapter is probably the most important part in the story line so far. But because I wanted to involve as many important characters in this story as possible I finally got aroundto Sesshoumaru (Yay!) R&R. And I hope you like it :. More to come soon.**


	10. Through the Well

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Short chapter, because I wanted the next one to be primarily composed of dialogue between Kaede and Kagome. But before I give it all away, I'm just gonna shut up : Once again thank you for the reviews and such, and yeah. So…on with the story!

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 10: Through the Well**

Inuyasha ran under the purple, orange and pink shades of the horizon towards the well, he was starting to feel stronger as he felt the sun's warmth beating down upon his face. He slowly started changing back into his usual self, his onyx black locks, turning white as it whipped around his face. Looking at his hand he began to unravel the dressings Sango had placed on his wounds the night before and let them fly behind him flexing his once broken hand before his eyes. The crusted blood was now gone and the bones had mended, with no trace of a scar or even a bruise. His nose suddenly caught a scent, the one he had been looking for since the beginning of last night.

"_Kagome! She's Back!"_ He thought running even faster towards the well.

He slowed his pace as he noticed Kagome climbing up and out of the well dusting her clothes off. He didn't want her to feel alarmed in any way.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sadi as he approached her.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" She said smiling and ran up to meet him, her heavy yellow backpack slung around her shoulders.

"What the hell happened last night!?" He yelled as she neared him. "The well closed up."

"Yeah. It's a long story. But before I can say anything I needto speak with Kaede. It's important."

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed her backpack.

"No! I can carry it."

"Quit your whining and let me carry the damn thing."

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave it to him. She felt tired and wasn't in the mood to argue at the moment. But although she was tired, she could see the worried look on Inuyasha's face. He must have caught her looking, because he immediately turned his face in the opposite direction and started walking.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He grunted.

Kagome shrugged and walked faster to match his pace. She wasn't going to bother nagging him, she was still thinking about her conversation with Hishura. It was still confusing to her. But she knew Kaded could tell her a little bit that the voice couldn't. Still, she was bothered by one thing. Her promise, and the what the woman has said once she had made it.

"_I'll take that as a Miko's promise and once a Miko is bound by a promise, she may never break it."_

Kagome knew it was true, although she has never really thought of herself as a Miko or priestess. She just knew she had spiritual power, passed down to her from Kikyo and that she wasn't very good with it. But She had never broken a promise either. Kagome strictly only promised when she truly felt she could accomplish the task, and now she wasn't certain.

"_I'm not sure I can do this…and how will the others feel when they hear about it? I won't make them come along if they don't want to. It's my burden…Ugh! How much more selfish could I have been? They're already tired from hunting down Naraku and the jewel fragments, now I add this…"_

She sighed. A promise was a promise. Hopefully this woman had been telling her the truth, and there was only one way to tell for sure. She needed Kaede.

* * *

When they had finally reached the village Kagome saw her friends waiting outside the hut.

"Kagome!"

She heard a little voice shriek and a ball of fur jumped into her hands.

"Hey Shippou!"

He snuggled into her arms and looked up into her face.

"I was worried about you. Inuyasha had told us the well closed and…" He trailed off with tears in her eyes. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"

Kagome wiped his eyes trying to console him. He looked up at her with tear stained cheeks.

"Don't be silly Shippou. I'd never leave you guys. But while I was gone you were a good boy right?"

All Kagome could hear through his stifled sobs was 'Mmhm' , and she placed him gently back onto the ground. She grabbed her backpack from Inuyasha and rooted through it.

"Well, then I brought you back something. Remember our little agreement?"

She pulled out the jar of after dinner mints and handed them to him.

"I brought you back some candy..see?"

The little kitsune wiped his eyes and took the jar from her. His cries immediately stopped and turned into little sniffs.

"Thank you Kagome!" and he sat down trying to open the jar. His little finger's barely fit around the top, but he somehow managed to get it open. Faster than a lightning bolt, his hand was in the jar shoving handfuls of candy into his mouth.

"_Well, at least he's happy for now"_ She thought as she started to walk towards Miroku and Sango.

"Are you feeling alright Kagome?" Sango said with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "We were worried about you."

"I know. But there really was no reason to be. I'm fine. I told you guys not to worry." She said smiling and gave Sango a hug. "But I really need to see Kaede right now."

"Kaede wants to see you as well" Miroku added furrowing his brow. "But why do you need her? Is something wrong?"

"Er…no. But I need to check with her on some topics…in private."

"Private?" Inuyasha said, his ears perked up. "What have you got to say that we can't hear? You've scared everybody to death, and now you don't want us to know? Fine."

"Inuyasha it's not like that, I just—"

Inuyasha stormed off towards the woods leaving everybody behind. It was obvious he was angry for some reason.

Miroku shook his head. "Don't worry about him Kagome. He was more antsy than anybody else her. He's just upset is all. Just give him some time. Imagine how he feels."

Kaomge nodded and looked back towards the direction that he took. She sighed and looked at Sango.

"Is Kaede inside?"

"Yes, she just got back from collecting some herbs. Inuyasha hurt his hand last night and he was human, so we had to bandage it up."

"He was hurt?" Kagome asked, feeling a little hurt nobody had told her sooner.

"_And here he was trying to take care of me, I didn't even ask him how he felt._"

She felt a tug of guilt at her heart.

"Well, you know how Inuyasha does stupid things when he's angry" She heard Shippou say through his mouth, stuffed full of after dinner mints.

She laughed. "Yeah. I know all too well. But Shippou, don't eat too much of those candies. You'll get sick!"

He nodded, but soon took off with his candy jar to some place Kagome couldn't see.

"_He's going to be very sick tonight. I can feel it"_ She thought.

She felt something rubbing up against her leg and realized it was Kirara. She had done this many times before but it was different this time. She bent down to pick her up and she noticed the little animal looking into her eyes. It was strange, as if she had knew something. She purred when Kagome picked her up and pressed herself against her chest. It looked up once more with that look in her eyes. Kagome looked up again, but could still feel Kirara looking, as if she was peering into her soul.

Sango broke the awkward silence by adding "Anyway, I'm going to go take Kirara to the stream, so she can get something to eat. Miroku you coming?"

Miroku understood the message she was trying to give him and nodded. Kagome handed Kirara back to Sango. She immediately stopped purring.

"Well, Kaede's inside waiting Kagome, we won't be back for awhile so you should have some privacy until Shippou finishes that jar."

She and Sango laughed. They knew how Shippou was when Kagome brought him food back from the future. He always hoarded it and ate until he was bloated.

"Alright, well have fun. I promise I'll tell you what's up later."

Miroku nodded and they headed off through hthe village. Kagome sighed and went inside the tiny wooden hut, searching for the old woman.

**

* * *

A/N: See? I told you guys it was short lol. Because, if I really tried to fit their conversation into this chapter, well, it'd be really long. Too long to be enjoyable. I'm almost finished with Chapter 11, whether I have it up today or tomorrow depends on when I'll be able to sit back down at my computer. My laptop just busted, and I have to use the crappy old family one. ::Sigh:: Anyway R&R if you liked it. Updates soon.**


	11. A Forgotten Legend

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: One one word. Dialogue. LOL. You'll be getting A LOT of that in this story. Hope you like it. :

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

**Chapter 11: The Forgotten Legend**

Kagome walked into the dark hut and squinted. The fire was very low at this time and she could tell nobody had put wood in it for a while. She continued inside carefully, because she knew that Kaede tended to dry out her herbs on little wooden mats on the floor and she didn't want to step on any of them. Kaede was old and couldn't afford to spend any more time than she did already toiling away under the hot sun.

"Kaede?"

Kagome waited for a minute or two. There was no reply.

"Kaede? Sango and Miroku said you were in. They said that you needed to talk with me. I need to talk to you too. Hello?"

Kagome grew nervous and started to move again. She hoped the old woman hadn't gotten hurt while she was waiting or while everyone had been outside talking. She walked neared the entrance to Kaede's little room and called out her name once more.

"Kaede!" She yelled out loudly.

She heard a loud crack from inside and ran in. As she stepped inside the room, she heard a crunching sound and stepped on something.

"Kagome! Why did ye scream so loud?"

"Oh Kaede. You had me worried…I thought you were hurt or something…"

"Hurt? I still have some fire in my bones yet. But my hearing isn't so good anymore. It goes in and out. I did a number on that clay pot though." The old woman chuckled and bent down to pick up the pieces. Kagome bent down and swept up the dust from under her foot and helped Kaede.

"You didn't hear me at all?"

"No. Why were you here for a long time?"

"Not really about five minutes or so--"

"Well good. We have something we need to discuss child."

"Alright" Kagome said. "but I need to talk to you as well."

The old woman nodded and motioned for Kagome to follow her.

"Oh my. It's gotten quite dark in here. I've been in there so long I've forgotten to feed the fire. Hold on for a moment while I go fetch some from outside."

Kagome sat down by the dying flame and put here hands over it. Although it was slowly extinguishing, it was still warm, and it helped soothe the shivers Kagome had running up and down her spine.

'Boom!'

Kagome jumped as Kaede dropped a couple of logs next to her.

"Place them in the fire will ye child?"

Kagome nodded and threw two fresh wooden logs into the fire place. The room suddenly lit up as the flames rose. Kagome looked around and smiled as she saw traces of her friends around the room. She noticed a sleeping bag rolled up to the side and little pace marks around the fire that Kirara had made. She noticed Shippou's tails strokes in the sand next to his little blanket and smiled. He had always been a restless sleeper, it was the reason she encouraged him to sleep on his own, and not with anybody else. You were bound to wake up with little bruise marks from where he tossed and turned. The other marking she took note of were Inuyasha's footprints and Miroku's lone sleeping bag off in the corner.

"_He obviously was acting like a pervert again._" She thought and rolled her eyes. "_Idon't know how Sango puts up with it."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned her head around to notice Kaede staring at her. "Sorry what was that?"

"Have ye heard anything I've said?"

"No…sorry, I was distracted."

"How are you feeling?" Kaede said, the look on her face told Kagome that she was deep in thought and trying to choose the correct questions to ask her.

"Fine I guess. Why?"

"I've been told ye haven't been feeling well lately. Is that true?"

"No. I've felt fine. Everybody's just worried that's all."

"Yes. I can see. But they've also told me you were having trouble in ye sleep."

Kagome looked down.

"_What do I say? Do I tell her now? Or should I—"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaede's response to her silence.

Kagome opened her mouth but paused for a second. She then looked up and started to explain. There was no use in delaying her obvious reason for needing to speak with Kaede.

"I thought they were just dreams." She said sadly "But I was wrong. They were memories, and they were awful."

"You're memories?" Kaede asked arching her eyebows.

"No…not mine. Someone elses."

"Who?"

"A woman…she told me--"

"You spoke with it?"

"Yes. I did and she was very nice, but she needed my help."

"Your help? Kagome do ye know what plagues you?"

"She's not hurting me Kaede, she just needs—"

"Needs what? A body? Kagome what ye house in your body is a possessed spirit. She's been dead and won't move on. There have been many cases like this and…wait a minute. Ye spoke to it?"

"Yes." Kagome said trembling. She needed to help Kaede understand, so that she might be able to give her answers.

"Are ye sure."

"Yes. That was why the well had closed up. She stopped it in order for her to explain what I've seen."

Kaede scratched her head. She was obviously confused, Kagome could tell.

"Then that changes everything. Possesed spirits do not interact with their host body. The host may see memories from the others prior life, but never has any contact been made. I don't know what this means…"

"I do." Kagome said reassuringly. "And the woman said you might be able to help me."

"She said that? But how would she know of me?"

"Through my memories. I don't think she's a separate spirit at all, but a part of mine, well for now."

Kagome sighed and repositioned herself. She knew that a lot of explaining was needed in order to get her story straight. She didn't want to leave out any important details.

"I'll start from the beginning, but please let me finish before you ask me any questions. I don't want to forget anything that might be useful information."

Kaede nodded and Kagome started to speak.

"Well, I had a nightmare a couple days ago about this woman. It was horrible, she had been mourning for somebody and she was stabbed, but she killed her murderer and I found that I couldn't touch her or talk to her. That's when everybody told me I had been sleeping for a long time and had freaked out in my sleep. I went home to get some rest and had another dream, only this time it wasn't as violent, just sad."

Kagome went on the explain the other dream, Kaede nodded as if she understood.

"Two days ago my grandfather had given me this necklace his friend found at a shrine. I thought it was beautiful so I decided to take it with me" She took out the necklace and handed it to Kaede. The old woman handed it back to her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well, I put it on before I got into the well and felt extremely sick, my stomach felt like it had been flipped upside down and my head felt like it was about to explode. I jumped into the well and thought I'd end up here. But the entrance sealed and I couldn't see. Everything turned black. I floated around for about thirty minutes until she spoke to me. I recognized her voice from my dreams. She asked me what I saw, and I told her. I told her that they were just nightmares and she told me that they were her memories…but she wouldn't explain what they meant to me. I asked her why she wasn't visible and she admitted that she didn't possess her physical body. That she had been separated from it a long time ago. The woman had sealed her soul into this necklace, and once it disappeared, she was taken from her body. She told me that it is still some where in an ancient village. Oh, and she told me that her name was Hishura."

Kaede closed her eyes.

"But how was she in your body originally?"

"She didn't say" Kagome said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. She told me that once I reunited her soul with her body she'd be able to tell me more."

Kaede sat up alarmed. "Ye did what!? Ye didn't promise her?"

"I did..." Kagome said, her face shying away from Kaede's. "I didn't think anything of it until she told me that a miko can't break her promises. "

"Ay, she knew that well enough, my child, and now ye can't."

"She's a good person."

"How can ye know for certain?" Kaede said.

"I can just tell, when I was talking to her I just felt safe…I can't explain it."

"I'll trust ye judgement Kagome, ye have never been wrong about your judge of character, but I also believe you because an evil spirit would have never been able to share a soul with ye. It would have been purified."

Kagome smiled, glad that Kaede had believed her.

"And that necklace Kagome, I knew once I had picked it up that it was not ordinary."

"How?" Kagome asked. "The only thing that bothered me about it was that it used to shock me every time I would pick it up."

Kaede smiled. "It is as light as a feather, when normally a necklace that decorated would be heavy. Also, the stone gleams brighter than any stone I've ever seen, except the Shikon no Tama of course. I'm assuming she was royalty of some sort?"

"A lady. But in my dreams her grandfather said she was to become a priestess."

"A priestess?" The old lady said. "Well then this is making a little more sense. But she'd of have to have been very strong in order to seal all of her soul away into this necklace."

"She said something about a promise she made…about coming back to fight in case another evil appeared."

"I see…" Kaede said. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the jewel, or Naraku."

"She didn't mention Naraku, but she did mention the jewel!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Well that helps a little. Did she tell ye were to find her body?"

"Yeah. But I've never heard of it. She called her village Ukiyo."

Kaede paled. "Ukiyo? Are ye sure?"

"Yes. That's what she said. Why?"

Kaede got up and moved more wood into the fire. She sat down opposite Kagome. Kagome could see her face concentrating through the flames as she started to speak again.

"There was a legend that took placecenturies ago. It was a time of great poverty and war. The was a village called Ukiyo, not far from the cave where the Shikon jewel was birthed. It was ruled by a kind and loving lord for many years until he went to battle with a nearby village. It lasted for years. In his place, his old father took rule once more and was the opposite of his son. He was cruel and deceiving and sent many young men to die, as well as squandering what little money that village had left. Eventually he died, leaving the city torn in a dispute. The lord's only heir was his nineteen year old daughter, her name I do not recall. Woman were not allowed to rule, but since the lord had no male children and had not named an appropriate heir, she was the only one allowed to rule. The village's elders were displeased and often tried to have her murdered, but never succeeded. Under her watchful eye, the city grew prosperous and safe and was soon the wealthiest village in ancient Japan. The daughter realized the error of her father's ways and pulled out of the war, bringing many men home to their families. The people loved her. The legend also says that she had powerful spiritual powers and kept the demons away from the village as well as thieves and murderers. It even goes as far as to say that the village was Midoriko's last stop before her fight with the many demons she faced. Shortly after the incident, the lady died, of what the people were not sure. Because she was young and had never married, she of course produced no heir to succeed her and the village was placed in the hands of the village elders. Unfortunately, they were still angry towards the young girl and refused to cremate her, a tradition for priestess' and persons of great influence. They instead placed her body in a plain wooden box in the temple shrine for all of the people to see, to make a mockery of her. Because man had loved her so much a small number of people hid the body and told nobody where they had placed it, so that disrespect would no longer burden the woman's lasting soul. It was also told that the same people went to visit her grave and noticed that although they aged she never had. They eventually died and where her body lies, nobody knows. As for Ukiyo, it had fallen to pieces as the village elders tore apart houses and families, re-engaging in war and spending all of the villages money on lavish clothing and leisure. Many people left the town and it was eventually abandoned altogether."

Kaede poked at the fire that had started to become dangerously low.

"And that my dear is the legend of Ukiyo. A very sad and unfortunate place. I couldn't believe you had said it at first, but the woman you harbor must be the Lady, and if that is true, you made a wise judgement of character. She was indeed a good person."

"That's so sad." Kagome said in reference to the story she had just heard. "So the village is by Midorikos cave?"

"Yes. But no one goes there because of the cave. It is still too close for many. A bad memory...in fact many few know the legend. It is almost all but forgotten."

Kagome sighed. She was going to have to explain everything to her friends. She needed to go and find Hishura's body. But, for now she knew the legend and all of the pieces had started to fall into place. She had made a promise and this one she was going to keep.

"_You'll get your body back. I promise. Only this time I know what I'm promising._"

As Kagome made the silent vow, she noticed the giant stone in the center of the necklace begin to glow, as if it was shining from the vow she had just made.

Kaede smiled and picked the necklace up from the floor beside Kagome.

"This necklace belonged to a great woman Kagome. It's places is not on the floor, but around ye neck."

Kagome put the necklace on and watched the flames reflect off the surface. For an instant she felt the fear of failure creeping into her soul. So much responsibility was placed upon her shoulders. She clasped her hand around the necklace and asked who ever was listening inside her head to give her only one thing.

"_Give me strength._"

(divider)

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter if I do say so myself. Lol. You'll be getting more pieces to the puzzle as the story continues. Anyway Thanks for all the reviews, and to readers to who haven't yet, please R&R. Another chapter tomorrow, if I'm lucky. Lol.**


	12. The Talk

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N::Yawn!!:: Gosh, it took a lot of time for me to finish this, and it might take you awhile to read it. Haha. Sorry about that. My mind kind of wandered…just a tad though.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Talk**

"Fine. If Kagome wants to keep her life to herself, then that's her decision!" Inuyasha huffed as he stormed through the forest. "But then she'd better butt her nose out of mine!"

As he stomped underneath the rows of trees spread out over the forest floor, his voiced echoed off into the distance, scattering birds from their trees out of fear.

"Hmph!" He grunted and sat down. "That's the last time I'll worry about—Ow!"

Inuyasha brought his palm down onto the side of his neck. He felt a sharp prick and reacted quickly to the source of the pain. A small flattened flea floated down onto his lap and popped back up.

"Uh..Hello Master Inuyasha!" the bug chirped nervously at him.

"I thought it was you Myouga" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I couldn't help but notice your uh..pleasant disposition" Myouga coughed averting his look from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grunted and looked away. "It's none of your business, Myouga."

"Ah. I'm assuming it has something to do with Lady Kagome? Am I right?"

When Inuyasha didn't answer him he hopped up onto his nose, assuming that Kagome indeed was the source of his anger.

"What have you said this time Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hand came down with a strong force on his nose, and flicked the flea demon away. "What did I do? I didn't do anything. Kagome's the one being the real pain here!"

"I see.." The flea said lying in Inuyasha's lap, obviously still in pain from the last hit. "Well why don't you talk to her? Kagome always seems the type that is easy to forgive...if you talk to her about whatever you've done then I'm sure—"

"She won't tell me what's bothering her. She just told Kaede. Forget the fact that I'm the one saving her butt all the time, and—"

"If I may say so, it seems to me that you are acting a big pig-headed again sir."

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath that was barely audible, but it sounded rude from his tone. Myouga brushed it off and continued to speak.

"I'm sure she'll tell you ever she was talking about about…er…what was she planning to talk to Kaede about?"

Inuyasha snorted and got up. Myouga quickly hopped onto his shoulder, so to avoid being thrown off and waited to hear Inuyasha's response.

"She'd been having problems in her sleep lately, she when home and then the well closed. She didn't come through at first, and I couldn't get through at all."

"Hm…that is curious." Said the little flea rubbing his chin. "Well you best head back to the village."

"Huh, and why would I do that?"

"Because, it's nearly dinner time and you're hungry. Plus, if I know Kagome she'll tell you all during dinner time. So really Inuyasha there's no need for you to get all worked up."

"I'm not hungry." Inuyasha said, in a matter of fact tone. But no sooner had the words escaped his lips, a huge growl came from his stomach. Myouga looked at him with an 'I told you so" expression on his face. His shoulder slumped and he started forward back towards the village.

"Fine, I'll go back. But only for dinner."

Myouga chuckled and fixed his clothes. "Of course, sir."

* * *

Kagome started to prepare dinner as the evening drew nearer. She sighed and looked out towards the direction where Inuyasha had stormed off to earlier.

"_I hope Inuyasha's not too angry. I really needed to see Kaede alone."_

She shook her head and put a finger into the boiling water to see if the temperature was just right. Luckily for her, Sango and Miroku had brought bag some water from the stream, saving her the task of making an extra trip for dinner. They had also brought back some fish they had acquired in the village , from one of Miroku's false exorcisms. She smiled, if there was one monk who had no shame in lying in exchange for food or a warm bed it was Miroku. There seemed to be no end to his wit. Kagome opened a package of ramen and poured its contents into the pot. The smoke that lifted off the clay pot twisted and floated away, slowly luring Shippou out from his hididng.

"Mmm! Is that ramen!?" Shppou said running over to Kagome, clutching his stomach as he ran.

"Yes it is Shippou."

"I love nood—Ow!" He said rubbing his stomach.

"Shippou! You didn't eat the whole jar did you?" Kagome asked laughing. The little kitsune obviously had and was now dealing with the consequences of having too much sugar in one day.

"Yes..."He responded looking ashamed. "But they were so good. I couldn't stop. I feel kind of sick though…"

Kagome shook her head and picked up the little fox demon.

"Well Shippou, since you ate all that candy, you can't have dinner."

"Huh? What do you mean!?" He said through his pain, upset that he wouldn't be allowed to eat anymore.

"You're sick from eating too much candy and I'm not going to let you eat anything until you've digested all the sugar. Too much food isn't good for your body."

Shippou sighed and looked down, disappointed.

"_Stupid candy.."_ He thought while licking his fingers.

Kagome walked him inside the hut and fixed his bed up by the fire.

"Now Shippo. I don't want you to move until I come back in and check up on you. Ok?"

He nodded miserably and curled up into a little ball under his sheets. Kagome took one last look at him and walked back outside to tend to dinner. She noticed Sango was stirring the pot, and Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Kagome noticed Kirara perked her head up when she had saw her approaching.

"Hey Sango! Thanks for stirring the noodles. I went to put Shippou to sleep, he ate all that candy I gave him this morning and it made him sick."

Sango giggled and sat down on the soft grass.

"It feels so nice to sit right now. Kirara exhausted me today. I've never seen her like this. She just seems so excited about something. I could barely fish her out of the water, she seemed to be having such a good time."

Kagome sighed and sat down next to Sango. "Well, I wish some people acted as happy as she does all the time."

Sango frowned and looked at Kagome. "Don't worry about Inuyasha. You know as well as I do that the only thing that his head is full of is hot air. He'll be fine by dinner. I know you have a lot on your shoulder right now, and worrying is going to help you. Just relax."

Kagome thought about what her friend had just said and smiled. "You're right Sango. But I'm not as worried as I was this morning. I sorted everything out."

"Well that's good." Sango said scratching behind Kiraras ears. The little demon purred contently.

"So Sango, where is Miroku?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Hmph. Probably asking another woman to bear his child." She replied sarcastically.

"Not again." Kagome said, rubbing her temples.

"I can't stand him." She said angrily clutching the grass and dirt tightly beneath her fist.

Kagome laughed. "Calm down, Sango, you know he asks every woman, and so far they've all turned him down. He's not going to get very far."

She and Sango met gazes and started to laugh incontrollably. The idea of a woman saying yes to Miroku's ridiculous proposal was too funny to pass up.

"I think he'd keel over if someone actually said yes!" Sango said holding her sides from laughing too hard.

"What did I miss?" they heard a voice coming from behind them say.

"Oh! Hi Miroku. Nothing, just girl talk y'know?" said Kagome, trying to regain her disposition, as the last little sighs of amusement escaped her lips. She looked over at Sango who was still laughing hysterically. Not wanting to hurt his feelings Kagome asked Sango to go find Kaede and tell her that supper was ready, and she nodded wiping the tears from her face. Even though Sango was quite a distance away by this time, they could still hear the cries of her laughter.

"Hm. I wonder what's so funny to her?" Miroku said scratching his head.

Kagome instantly replied "I don't know, she was laughing when I had come out of the hut, from puting Shippou to sleep."

He shrugged and sat down on a short, stubbly log next to the fire, and laid his golden staff down beside him on the grass.

"So, how did your conversation with Kaede go?" he asked curiously.

"Great!" She said as she began to divide the food into five portions, leaving some in the bottom of the pot.

"_Just in case Shippou wakes up and he's hungry."_

"Did you find the answers that you needed?"

"Yes, most of them. She really cleared a lot up for me. I'm going to tell you guys all about it during dinner."

He nodded and looked over towards the forest. He saw a mane of white hair emerge and rolled his eyes.

"Well, here comes Inuyasha. Let's hope that Sango finds Kaede soon, before somebody else disappears."

Kagome nodded and focused on setting up everyones place around the fire. She wanted everyone comfortable enough so they could sit through her entire story. Placing her dish carefully beside Kaede, opposite Inuyasha, she found she had nothing left to do and waited for him to come join her and Miroku. She heard him huff as he sat down next to the monk and refused to meet her gaze.

"Hey Inuyasha…" she said. He didn't reply.

She sighed and walked over to him. "Enough already Inuyasha. Don't be mad. I'm telling everyone over dinner, I just couldn't before because none of it would have made sense. I know what I've been going through now, and I understand it."

"Hmph!" Was the only reply he gave.

"Inuyasha…" she pleaded. She suddenly felt something crawling on her neck and slapped it.

"Ow!" A tiny voice said. "I really wish you all would stop doing that…"

Kagome recognized the voice and held the flea up to her face.

"Hi Myouga! I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yes…I was..er…takig care of somethings."

"Sure…" she muttered.

He cleared his throat. "Master Inuyasha will be fine. He's just being immature right now."

"Immature!?" Said Inuyasha springing to his feet. "Why I'm gonna—"

"SIT Boy!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground, his ears twitching. Kagome smiled. "I feel kind of better now."

Inuyasha jumped back onto his feet. "Now what did you do that for!?"

"You weren't being nice to Myouga!"

"I don't need to take this."

"Take what Inuyasha?"

His stare softened and he sat back down. He looked at her cautiously and said in a low voice "I guess you feel better then?"

"I do. Thank you Inuyasha for helping me. I really appreciate it. The next time something happens you'll be the first to know, ok? "

He grunted and sat with his legs crossed. Kagome knew that she had been forgiven and sat down next him. She heard her stomach growl.

"_I'm starving! Where's Sango and Kaede?"_

Not a minute later, she saw Sango carrying an herb basket followed by Kaede, who had obviously ducked out for some last minute necessities. Kaede went inside to place her basket down and came back outside to join everyone. Kagome had started already handing out plates.

"Here you go Kaede." She said as she handed the old woman her food. "Oh! Did you notice if Shippou was up?"

"No I didn't, but if ye want, ye can go check up on him. I'll finish up out here."

"Thanks! I'll only be a minute."

She ran inside to find him fast asleep.

"_Well, all that eating seems to have worn him out, still I'll make sure he has some food for when he wakes up."_

She noticed the fire dying once again and pick up a log to throw in. She certainly didn't want him to wake up cold and alone. She walked outside to find the group in a deep discussion that Kaede had seemed to be directing. Kagome realized Kaede was already talking to them about what they had discussed.

"Well…it turns out I was all wrong." Kaede turned her head when she noticed Kagome approaching. "Well Kagome. I think it's about time ye told your friends what we talked about."

Kagome sat down next to Sango and picked up her plate. At this point she had no appetite and poked the food around her plate.

"Well?" Inuyasha said.

She sighed not looking up from her food.

"Well. This is what happened…" she started and explained her experiences and what she had learned with her friends.

* * *

Everyone was quiet as Kagome finished her story. It was now completely dark outside. She slowly raised her head as she felt the stares placed upon her hidden face. She looked up into each of her friends faces, but was relieved to find that none of them seemed to be angry or upset with her. None of them seemed to know what to say until Inuyasha broke the ice.

"You should have told us sooner!"

"I…I didn't want any of you to think I was crazy." She simply stated.

"Kagome, everything has an explanation." Miroku stated. "You could have saved us a lot of worry if you just came out and said it."

"I know.."

She heard Myouga clear his throat once more and ask "May I seethe necklace please? That is if you don't mind."

"No not at all."

Myouga hopped onto her shoulder and stared at the necklace that she held out in her hands. They all stared at the stone in the center, that seemed to come alive against the fire, dancing and twisting in her hands.

"Mmhm. I see." He said jumped from side to side. "This necklace hold a very powerful spiritual aura. I can tell. There is a name for it though. I've heard about it."

"You have?" Kagome said. "But I thought…"

"Humans have short term memories and short lives Kagome. But we demons can remember things for a little bit more time."

She nodded and placed the necklace back into her shirt.

"It is know as the Hyoushikon. A rare soul binding stone that was used many ages ago, to lock away a powerful aura, so that it may be freed at a later time. It disappeared around the same time that the shikon jewel was born and your friend's death. Until now, no one has neither seen it or heard of it. But only the most powerful can use it, for it takes a great deal of energy to bind one's self inside a stone."

"I see…" Miroku said. "Then it makes sense since the legend says she had been a priestess."

Kagome nodded.

"But one more thing Kagome. Do you know where in this ancient city to find her body? Without an aura or a scent of a decaying corpse, it'll be almost impossible to find."

"That's one thing she couldn't tell me. But if what the legend says is true, I don't believe the body is in the city at all. But somewhere nearby. The people would have wanted her in a quiet undisturbed place."

They all agreed in unison.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said. "This woman seems to know the jewel pretty well. We need to find her as soon as possible, maybe she can help us find more shards."

Kagome nodded and looked up at the treetops swaying in the distance. They all seemed to be pointing towards the mountains, exactly where they would be headed next morning.

**

* * *

A/N: Not gonna make this long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. More soon.**


	13. Blood Red Sky

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Not much to say on this chapter except I got a headache trying to figure out how to start it, so just go ahead and read and hopefully you wont get one either :

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 13: Blood Red Sky**

Kagome yawned as she lay down in her sleeping bag. She turned and laid on her back and she thought about what had transpired that night. Her friends had seemed just as anxious as she was, when she explained the promise she had made. They seemed determined to help her find Hishura's body, if that was what it took to bring them closer to the jewel. Still, she couldn't help but feel nervous about how they were going to get around the task. They were walking blind into a journey, without anything to guide them. She remembered what Miroku had told her when she expressed her feelings about bringing them a long.

"_I'll understand if you guysdon't want to come with me" She said, turning her gaze towards the dirt floor. "It'll be pretty dangerous and I don't even know where to find her body."_

"_Kagome, you've been with us through all of our own problems and haven't complained a single time. It's only obvious we'd stick by your side in a time like this." Miroku said putting hand on her shoulder._

"_But it's my burden. I'm the one who made the promise, nobody else. I don't see why you should risk your lives for me, when you could still look for shards of the jewel."_

"_It's not a burden Kagome, plus we wouldn't be able to find the shards anyway with out you. We'd be wandering around the countryside without anything to guide us. Who knows, maybe we'll find one a long the way."_

_She smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks Miroku."_

Kagome shook her head. Her friends seemed set on following her, even if she didn't want them to go with her. She felt more relaxed, knowing she wouldn't have to do this on her own, but in the back of her mind she was still afraid for their safety. She a heard a loud snore coming from the other side of the fire and laughed silently to herself.

"_Miroku always was a heavy sleeper."_

She sighed and began to close her eyes.

"_I'm going to need my sleep, because I don't think I'll be getting much in the next couple of days…I need to be ready for anything that might happen."_

Snuggling closer into her sheets she felt a little body rub itself up against hers. Shippou had insisted on sleeping with her after the group had filled him in on everything. He told Kagome he wanted to protect her and she could resist the worried face that bore into hers. If sleeping next to her would make the little kitsune happy, then who was she to deny him? As she listened to his rhythmic intake of breath she began to close her eyes, and drift into a soft, blissful sleep.

_

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened as she found herself waking up alone once more. She lay on the bare dirt, and realized her sleeping bag and the others were gone._

"_Oh no…not another dream. Of all the nights to—"_

_Her thought was interrupted by a stream of arrows headed in her direction. She quickly got up and ran but stopped when she realized she was once again re-living another of Hishura's memories and went to go find the girl._

_The sky was blood red and she could hear the drums of war pounding in her head, like a violent heartbeat. She climbed a steep hill and looked into a trench filled with thousands of soldiers, the bloodshed unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. Kagome didn't want to enter the pit, not because of the fear of injury, but because she didn't want to witness the death around her. She reluctantly walked down the slope onto the upturned, bloodied soil and paused. _

"_How am I supposed to find her in this. Maybe she isn't even fighting…the legend said she pulled her men out of the war, not that she fought in it herself."_

_But Kagome knew the woman had to have fought, otherwise her memory of this wouldn't have existed. She walked through the scene of carnage, averting her gaze from men being decapitated, or impaled by weapons drenched in human blood. She heard a bugle sound from far off in the distance and turned her head. From the flags that suddenly entered the chaos of the battle, she understood that the lords from each village had entered the fight. Since she didn't know what Ukiyo's emblem was she tried hard to follow the two flags, which seemed to be making a beeline towards each other. Kagome ran through the men, not bothering to watch her step, or to be careful not to fall, she was already use to her transparency through her other experiences wit these dreams. She was nothing more than a ghost, no on paid her any attention as they fought each other or swung their weapons backwards in her direction. As she reached the center of the trench she stopped and looked around her the flags had stopped waving and had vanished altogether. _

_She waited patiently for something to happen as men of seemingly important stature raced past her on their horses, swords being waved high above their head, falling upon enemy heads as she heard the cracks of bones. An idea suddenly filled her head, some thing she had learned while taking history in school._

"_Wait a minute that's right, royals or people of privilege in wars rode horses to show their status. I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. She must be on a horse."_

_Kagome looked around wildly trying to catch a glimpse of flailing red hair or heard the woman sweet scream piercing through the echoes of dying men but saw nothing but grey armor and heard only the shrieking cries of warriors around her engaged in their own fruitless battle. Something caught her eye from the side and she turned around. There Hishura rode in, on a white horse, the only light speck in a sea full of black, with silver armor adorning her body, as well as her horses flanks and underbelly. Her beautiful red hair fell out from underneath her helmet in little wisps that surrounded her face, her eyes smoldering with the fires of war. Across from her the opposing Lord rode in on his midnight black horse, decked out in the finest golden armor, though none on his horse at all, the creature seemed frightened, already soaked in blood and whatever else it had rode through on it's way to get here. He slowly dismounted his horse and strode towards the midpoint between them, pulling out his blade. Kagome watched Hishura's face as she cautiously climbed off her horse. Kagome didn't see her draw a sword, but saw her unook two circular blades that had been hanging from her waist. They were about a foot and a half in diameter and each blade was held by a silver handle with groves on it, for the users comfort. _

_Kagome watched as Hishura neared her opponent and twirled her bladed around her wrist, quickly snapping them up into her hands, and striking a stance as she waited patiently for her enemy to make his first move. The man suddenly spoke._

"_So, this is the famed Hishura of Ukiyo? I pictured her to be a bit more refined eh?" He said laughing as his eyes inappropriately traced the outline of her body. "Didn't you father ever tell you that a war in no place for a woman" _

_He sneered and spat a wad of spit at her feet. Kagome looked towards Hishura's face which was stoic, her eyes expressionless. This apparently bothered the man who once again dared to insult her._

"_Well, sh emust have learned one thing. Never speak to a man unless spoken to!" He laughed maniacally. "But still, it is bad luck to have a woman on the battlefield." He walked closer to Hishura, and was now in her swinging range. He paid no attention. " Don't worry my dear, your death will be painless, one quick slice to the neck and it'll all be over."_

_As the man raised his sword above his head, Hishura jumped and moved effortlessly towards him turning in midair, holding tightly onto her blades. As her body came down behind his, she swiftly crossed them above his neck and whispered into his ear "Quick and painless."_

_The man's eyes widened in disbelief. She then pulled her blades back and slit his throat. He fell to the floor clutching his neck, the blood seeping over his fingers as he tried to speak once more. It was useless, he lay in a pool of his own blood, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while his fingers still twitched. Hishura glanced at him displeased of the messy job she had done in killing him. She walked over to him and knelt. Raising her blade over her head she spun it around her wrist and caught it, bringing it down with a loud crack on his neck. The war around her seemed to stop. Men stopped fighting one another, as Hishura rode and made her way back to her horse, wiping the blood from her blades onto her robes. She hooked them back around her waist and mounted her horse. Taking one last look around her at the mens tired faces, most of them bleeding badly from open wounds, or lost limbs, she cried out "The war is over! We are at peace. You may leave or go home to your families, I care not. But you may not stay here." _

_With that said she rode off towards the back of the lines, the sounds of swords clanging against each other had ceased, replaced by the shuffle of feet picking up corpses from the ground to bury when they had reached their respective villages. Far away Kagome could make out a line of men forming to visit Hishura, doing what she couldn't tell because her vision had started to blur again, pulling her away from old memories and throwing her back into the present world._

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. As she went to sit up she realized it was still night time out. Her friends were all still asleep but Inuyasha was missing. She noticed him sitting in a tree not too far away. She sighed and got up, starting to walk towards his direction.

Inuyasha sat up in the tree, thinking about every thing Kagome had said over dinner. He felt like a fool for being angry with her over something that seemed so trivial to him now. He looked up as he caught the familiar scent of flowers walking towards him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she neared the tree.

"You should be sleeping by now Kagome. You need your rest."

"I know…but I just had another dream. I'd rather not go back to sleep this instant. It was pretty violent this time."

"Violent?" he said clenching his fists. He jumped down from the tree and landed next to her.

"Yeah, but I'm fine Inuyasha…what's wrong?" She said as she noticed him looking towards the mountains.

"These dreams that you keep having Kagome…they can't hurt you right?"

"No, they're just her memories. She doesn't want me to see them, but she can't help it. It's not her fault." She said as she noticed the angry look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Our souls are joined for now, so our memories are too for a little while."

He nodded and walked her back over towards where the others were sleeping.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"For what?" She asked surprised.

"Not being able to protect you from this. I--"

"Sh! Inuyasha there's nothing to protect me from. We just need to find her body. That's all I'm concerned about right now. We could use her help."

"Kagome, I promise we'll find her. But you really need to sleep. We need you in order to do this, and you won't be any help to use half-asleep."

She nodded and got back into her sleeping bag. She noticed Inuyasha turn to walk and called out for him to wait. He paused.

"Inuyasha? Would you mind staying with me for a bit?"

Without a word he walked over to her and sat down.

"Alright, now go to bed Kagome."

"Mmhm" was the only response he heard escape her lips and Kagome was soon sleeping once more. He watched her delicate frame as her chest rose up and down. He sighed and looked up into the sky.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday lol. I just didn't feel up to it, I was overtired from everything that has been going on. But anyway I had to throw another dream in. Just because they know what's wrong with Kagome doesn't mean the dreams are gonna go away easily. : Hehe. Anyway please read & review. Thanks for all the preivious reviews. It's really appreciated. **


	14. The Demon of FumouRikujou

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: This chapter was fairly easier to write, but I had to cut my writing short, since I was getting tired. And before I had a chapter with six thousands words, I decided it best to split it between two chapters. Makes sense? Right? Oh well. It's an interesting chapter, though it has little to do with my OC. I find it best when fan-fictions with OC involve a lot of interaction with the original characters by themselves as well. Anyway…enjoy!

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Demon of Fumou-Rikujou**

"My feet are killing me!" Whined Shippou as he plopped down onto the grass.

They had been traveling for nearly half a day when they had stopped at a nearby clearing to get some rest. Kagome stretched out underneath the closest tree she could find and closed her eyes. It felt good to finally relax. They had all left Kaede's village early in the morning eager to get started as soon as possible on the long journey ahead of them. Fortunately, luck seemed to be on their side, they hadn't run into any dangerous situation so far, and the weather appeared to be in their favor. Kagome shielded her eyes with the back of her hand, protecting them from the unrelenting rays of the sun.

"Kagome?" asked Shippou "When are we going to eat? I'm getting kind of hungry."

She smiled at him. "We can eat now I guess, but I'm going to need some time so I can get some wood for the fire."

"There's no need for that Kagome, I know a village not too far from here. We can get food and rest once we're there, but we need to keep moving if we're going to get there before sunset." Miroku said.

"But I'm hungry now!" Complained Shippou rubbing his stomach pathetically.

"Quit your whining kid!" Yelled Inuyasha, "We don't have time to waste, you heard Miroku! We need to get there before dark!"

"And how exactly are we going to get food and board?" Sango snorted "We don't exactly have any money."

"My dear Sango, I happen to be a very affluent monk, and once the Lord finds out his house is possessed, he'll need me to exorcise it." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Sango slapped her forehead. "Do you ever do anything that doesn't involve deceiving others?"

"Now that's harsh Sango!...Sango?" He said rubbing the back of his head, the color of his cheeks showed the he was slightly embarrassed.

The young demon exterminator had gotten up and started walking.

"Where are you going!?" He asked running after her.

"Hmph. I thought you said we needed to be there by nightfall."

"Wait up for me!"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged amused glance. She bent down and unzipped her backpack, pulling out a bag of chips for Shippou to snack on.

"Here you go Shippou. This should hold you over until we reach the village."

The little kitsune grabbed the bag and hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What the…Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

Shippou looked at him and swallowed. "Saving us time Inuyasha. You wouldn't want me slowing you guys down now, right?"

Inuyasha grumbled and sulked after Sango and Miroku. Kagome giggled and zipped up her bag hoisting over her shoulders.

"_Well at least it's getting lighter."_ She thought to herself, running after the group being careful not to overexert her body. She could she the smoke rising up from the faraway village, it was still a pretty long distance away.

"_Well…at least we'll get some beds to sleep on. Anything beats the cold dirt floor."_

* * *

It was near dark as they reached the village. Inuyasha looked back and forth between Sango and Miroku and decided he had heard enough of their squabbling for one night.

"Alright you two, cut it out! If I have to listen to one more minute of your stupid argument…I'll—"

"You'll do what exactly?" asked Sango sarcastically. "You have no right to talk, we're always listening to you go at it with Kagome."

"Why you…" Inuyasha started.

"Sorry, Kagome" Sango said throwing out an apology. "I didn't mean to offend you, but it just came out."

"Don't worry about it Sango. No hard feelings." She said smiling holding a bloated Shippou in her hands. During the journey Inuyasha had thrown him off his shoulders, complaining of the crumbs that had started to tumble down his chest from the little demons sloppy eating habits.

Inuyasha was still angrily muttering to himself behind them. Kagome and Sango laughed.

"Quiet everyone!" Miroku demanded. He was facing the village, staring straight ahead as if he sensed something.

Kagome and Sango immediately stopped laughing and Inuyasha looked up from his angered gaze directed towards the grass at their feet. His bones ached as he sensed a demonic aura coming from the village.

"Do you feel that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking behind to ensure that the hanyou was paying attention.

"Yeah, I feel it. There's a demon inside that village alright."

"Well then, it seems luck is on our side today since we may not have to lie in order to rest here tonight."

Sango threw him a dirty look and proceeded into the village, her hiraikotsu slung high over her shoulder ready for whatever demon they had sensed.

"You guys coming or not?"

"Yeah but take it easy Sango. This demon could be hiding anywhere."

As they walked through the village they had noticed that the streets were empty and dark, lit only by a single candle in the distance.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know, but the Lords castle is straight ahead. Maybe he can explain to us what's going on and if we can aid him."

She nodded and continued forward. She felt something inside her change as her fear began to morph into something else, a strong sense of bravery perhaps, she thought as she followed the others cautiously. She suspected it had something to do with Hishura's soul but wasn't sure. She liked to think that although the woman wasn't physical yet, her spirit helped Kagome through times when she felt like running away and hiding, giving her strength to proceed. The group continued towards the dark castle, trying to keep as quiet as possible, so as not to disturb any villager that may be sleeping. Their silence was broken however, when Inuyasha was suddenly flipped upside down and was hanging by one of his feet in front of them.

"What the…" He exclaimed angrily.

Kagome walked closer to take a look at what had suspended him in mid-air and scratched her head. "Rope…but who would set a rope trap right in the middle of the road?"

They turned around as they heard two little voices coming from a nearby bush.

"Gotcha!"

"Alright! Way to go! Our village is going to be so proud of us!"

Two little boys in tattered kimonos ran out from their hiding place in the bush. They ran over to Inuyasha and started to hoist him higher into the air.

"That'll serve you right demon for bothering our village and eating all the crops!"

"Wait a minute!" Kagome finally spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

The boys stopped pulling Inuyasha into the air and let him fall to the floor when they noticed Kagome, Miroku and Sango staring at them with a puzzled expression of their faces.

The first little boy nodded and walked up to them. He looked dirty, as if he hadn't taken a bath in a week and his kimono was torn and bloodied, it seemed that they boys had no family and were beaten by the villagers.

"Who are you and what do you want in our village."

Miroku stepped forward as Kagome was about to speak and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Miroku. This is Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and that demon you have over there is Inuyasha. We felt a demon presence coming from your village. We wanted to help in exchange for food and somewhere to sleep."

The little boy looked down at his feet and looked toward the distant hills. "Well good luck trying to find any food around here. We're starving as well. A demon came to our village awhile ago and ate all our crops at night. They keep growing back, but every time they do he just comes and eats them again. They've tried to bargain with the demon but it's no use. Many families have already left in search of food. If this keeps on much longer we won't have anywhere to go."

The other little boy by Inuyasha wiped his eyes, and turned his back on Inuyasha, running to comfort the other little boy speaking to Miroku.

"Where are your families?" Kagome asked as the two boys sat down in front of her.

"Our parents died a while ago. All we have left is each other. We've tried to work, but the villagers are mean to u. They call us names and sometimes hit us for no good reason at all."

Kagome looked down sadly at the two boys. "_That's horrible. People can be so cruel!"_

"Don't worry we'll fix this." Sango said as she walked towards them.

The first boy sniffled through his cries. "You..will?"

"Of course." Kagome said smiling.

"Hello!?" Inuyashed yelled as he came crashing down onto his head. He quickly freed himself of the ropes and made his way toward the boys, flexing his claws.

"You picked the wrong person to mess tonight!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome cried and watched Inuyasha slam into the ground; his body still twitching from the impact.

"So do you guys have names?" She asked sweetly, turning her attention back towards the boys.

The second boy introduced himself and hugged his brother. "My name is Kiga…and this is Hinkon."

"What's the name of this village?" Miroku asked intently still focusing on the castle in the distance.

"Our village is called Fumou-Rikujou. It got its name from the lack of crops. You see this has been going on for a long time, long before we were born at least." Hinkon stated getting up on his feet then lending his hand to help his brother up.

"Hinkon, do you think you can take us to your Lord? We'd like to have a word with him."

"We can try. But the Lord doesn't see anybody these days, not even the princess. He just sits in his castle and doesn't come out."

"I see…" Miroku said rubbing his chin. "So there's a princess. May we see her then."

"_Oh no."_ Kagome thought. "_We're in trouble now."_

She looked towards Sango, her face twitching knowing the monks obvious intentions.

"Sure." Said Kiga. "Follow us! But be careful! The demon comes out when he's near the castle!"

"Hmph! You just watch out for yourselves." Inuyasha said dusting himself off as he followed behind the boys. "Don't count on me saving you if the demon shows up."

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome. "Be nice."

He grunted and followed silently behind Kiga and Hinkon, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his fire-rat robe.

"_This has better be worth it_" He thought to himself as he noticed the wind howling through the trees around them.

They all noticed the weather change as they approached the catsle. The sky seemed to blacken, and the winds became violent and unruly.

"No doubt about it." said Miroku, placing his arm over his head trying to shield his eyes from the sand being blown into his face. "This placed is definitely plagued by a demon."

**

* * *

A/N: Some thing new eh? Anyway, I figured I'd translate for you. 'Kiga' translated means hunger, while 'Hinkon' means poverty or lack of. The villages name 'Fumou-Rikujou' is a very rough translation meaning barren land or ground. Cool right? Anyway please R&R. **


	15. Enter the Windstorm

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: I was going to name this chapter The Demon of Fumou-Rikujou Pt. 2, but if you think about it…how original is that? LOL.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 15: Enter the Windstorm**

As they made their way towards the castle steps Kiga turned to look around at Miroku. "The villagers don't come to visit the shrine anymore because the weather up here is too dangerous! Some say that we are cursed for our lack of prayers."

He nodded and climbed up the steps, the group and the two boys behind him. As if on cue, the doors to the front of the palace swung open and a beautiful princess stood in front of them. Kiga and Hinkon dropped to their knees and bowed.

"My Lady" Hinkon began. "these travelers claim they can rid the village of the demon."

The woman smiled, signaling the body to stand up and spoke. "Welcome to our village, please come inside so we may talk, conversation can not be held out here in such weather."

They all clambered inside, dusting the sand off their clothing and picking the stray leaves and greenery from their hair. She signaled them to follow her into a room and silently shut the door behind them.

"Now," she continued "how do you plan to rid the village of this beast? Many of have tried but to no avail."

Miroku spoke up, obviously smitten with the Princess. "Well my lady, we would first…uh…need to pinpoint where most of the activity is."

"Oh, I see." She said ignoring the monk's lecherous stares.

Sango rolled her eyes, annoyed with Miroku's behavior. "Say, can you think of anywhere in the palace or near the palace that feels strange to you?"

"Hm." The princess said, stroking her long black hair. "Well, I felt a strange presence in the shrine about a month ago. It gave me shivers all up and down my spine. I'm afraid it frightened me so, that I haven't gone back since to pray."

"Right." Said Sango giving Inuyasha a dark look.

"Well, I guess that's where we check first." Inuyasha said slinging the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango got up and waited for Miroku, who was still making googly eyes at the woman. Sango knocked him on his head three times, leaving a lump on Miroku's dazed and confused face and stormed outside. The others just simply shook their heads and followed.

"_What did I do?"_ thought Miroku, when he suddenly realized they had left him. "Wait! Wait for me!"

The two boys and the princess just stared at each other in mixed confusion while the monk ran after his friends.

"Well, they certainly are an odd group." She said clasping her hands together.

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to reach the shrine. He noticed an immense demonic aura coming from inside and paused. Kagome and Sango ran up behind him with their weapons held out in their hands. 

"Wait a minute." Said Inuyasha. "This aura doesn't feel as strong as it did when we approached the castle. Something's going on here."

Miroku caught up to them, trying to catch his breath.

"Why…why did you…leave me?" he said in between gasps.

"I don't know. Maybe because we're sick of your lecherous ways!" yelled Sango.

"What are you talking about!? Did you not feel the presence in the castle?" Miroku said, annoyed that Sango was irritated with him.

She cocked her head, while Kagome and Inuyasha listened closely.

"I noticed a powerful spirit from down the hallway. Remember the boys said that the Lord hadn't been seen in public for a while?"

"Oh! That's right! I bet he's possessed!" Kagome said, while trying to maintain her balance in the windstorm.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I think so. What ever is out here, is just a minor distraction for us--"

Suddenly the shrine cracked in half and a huge demon appeared to rise from the shrines wooden wreck.

"So I see they have hired someone to try and fight me! No matter, I'll consume you like I did all the others!"

The demon looked as if it were a cross between a giant boar and a rat. It was nearly three stories high and reeked of decaying flesh.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Kagome covering her nose. "what it that stench!?"

Miroku stopped Inuyasha and he moved forward to attack the demon. "No Inuyasha! You musn't attack it. Judging by the smell of this demon, I'd say it had already been slain. It is just a puppet for the real demon we face. Don't waste your time by fighting it!"

Miroku pulled a few sutras from his pocket and threw them into the air. They lander upon the giant boar-rat demon and he immediately exploded turning into dust. Their victory was short lived however when they heard two screams coming from the castle.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried. "We left Hinkon and Kiga inside!"

Inuyasha and Miroku ran as fast as they could towards the castle, while Kagome, Sango and Shippou followed behind on Kirara. As soon as they had reached the castle steps the doors were thurst open, and a huge gust of wind blew them back down the stairs.

"We won't be able to get inside as long as the wind is blowing as hard as it is!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha grunted. "You wait here! I'll go inside and get them!"

He got up and walked with all his might toward the entrance, the wind still blowing strong down the corridor.

"_If only there was some way to get rid of the wind!"_ He thought, still trying to make it down the hallway to the room they had left Hinkon and Kiga in. As he neared the door way he heard voices from inside.

"You're the reason why we have no food!"

"You're a horrible man!"

Inuyasha burst through the doors to find Hinkon and Kiga being tied together by the princess. The lord was standing in front of them, slumped and leaning against the wall for support. A sudden stench of decaying flesh hit Inuyasha's nose.

"_That smell again!"_ he thought. He put his robe over his noce and ran towards the boy.

The Lord cried to his princess "Don't let him escape!," but found that the princess was pushed aside easily by Inuyasha who grabbed the boys anf fled back outside to the group.

As he jumped of the steps he landed in front of Kagome and set the boys down on their feet.

"Wow! You saved us!" cried Hinkon.

"Thank you demon!" yelled Kiga.

Inuyasha snorted in their direction. "Don't thank me yet. It's not over."

"Whats happened Inuyasha" asked Miroku who had gotten onto his feet.

"I smelled decayed flesh. It looks like the Lord has been dead for quite some time and that princess is possessed."

"I thought so." said Miroku clutching his staff tighter.

The castle suddenly started to crack into two halves and the dead lord appeared in front of them, carried by the wind.

"Wretched fools!" he screamed. "I was going to devour them! But now I'll devour all of you!"

They shielded their faces as the lords body ripped into dozens of little patches of flesh and a giant bird demon emerged.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Inuyasha yelled and stood up.

He saw the wind scar forming by the bird demon and just as it was about to attack, Inuyasha swung his blade and the demon was killed.

The sky immediately cleared, and the wind ceased to blow. Kagome heard a moan coming from inside the castle and moved aside the debris to find the princess. She found her lying underneath the door and pinned to the floor. She quickly tossed the door aside and helped the princess to her feet.

"Oh, my head. What's happened…my castle! What happened to my—"

"It's a long story. My lady." Said Miroku. "Perhaps these boys can explain it to you." He said pointing at Kiga and Hinkon.

The nodded and ran to the Princesses side.

"They got rid of the demon!"

"They did?" she asked with a confused looked on her face. " I don't remember any demon…" she looked up at them once more and replied. "Well, I what you say is true then they have saved our village and must be treated with the hospitality that they deserve."

She pointed them to a house nearby and said that although it was the servants quarters, they would be welcome to spend the night, and would be sent off with food and blessings in the morning.

"Sounds good to me" said Kagome smiling.

"We can never thank you enough" said the princess. "But you must be tired. Go and sleep, in the meantime I'll find some food to be brought to you."

* * *

The night they had spent in Fumou-Rikujou had been anything but boring, but as they left the town in the early morning, the group couldn't help but feel tired as they made their way over the unforgiving ground and hillsides of Ancient Japan. 

"I think I'll take my chances under the stars tonight." Said Sango rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'll second that" Kagome laughed while she ran to catch up with Inuyasha. He had been unusually quiet since they had found the little boys last night. Kagome had inkling as to why he was being so reserved around them.

"_I bet those boys reminded him of his childhood"_ she thought sadly. "_Inuyasha told me that after his mom had died, he was thrown out of his human village and was made fun of constantly. That's no way for a little boy to live"_ She sadly shook her head and noticed Inuyasha looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that!?" He demanded.

"Oh no reason." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Stop smiling like that! Its not right!"

She noticed the slight red tinge creeping up onto his cheeks and giggled.

"What's so funny!" He yelled.

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes as Kagomes laughter aggravated Inuyasha even furthering his angry temper.

"And Inuyasha tells us that we fight too much!" She laughed.

"Ah, Inuyasha lacks the maturity that I have to avoid such arguments—" he said as his hand slowly wandered over to Sangos butt.

She suddenly realized where his hand was and a loud slap echoed through the forest. Miroku rubbed his cheek, where a large red handprint was left. Sango rushed to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha who were now shaking their heads in disgust.

"_Some people just never learn_" thought Shippou as he jumped of Mirokus head, and ran into Kagome's arms.

**

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finshed and done with. Believe me, I want the group to reach Hishura ASAP BUT if I do this then there won't be any story left to tell. SO we'll all just have to bear with this little story fillers. It was intentional though for me NOT to give the lord and princess names. They won't be mentioned any further into the story and since they only had like two lines each I didn't see the point. Anyway please R&R. Theyre will be more updates tomorrow, so, until then!**


	16. Alleviation

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: I think I'll just skip the whole prologue to this chapter, so it doesn't take away from the reading. A special thanks to whoever created coffee however, because without that person I don't think I would have gotten this far into the story without it.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 16: Alleviation**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried out Jaken, scrambling over rocky patches of grass and dirt to get closer to the tall, white haired Demon. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait up! Where are we headed to?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, but ignored the little ugly toad-like demon that was hounding him. He instead turned his body toward the west and stared out over the sprawling landscape. The trees dotted the hillside like little green ant farms, some spaced out, others so close together if was hard to tell where one stopped and the other trees began. He closed his eyes and took a deep intake of breath. He tried to concentrate on the scents that were hitting his nose but the noise Jaken was making was starting to distract him. He slowly rolled his eyes and turned around.

"We'll stop here." He stated and made his way over to a nearby tree, sitting down and closing his eyes.

Jaken immediately stopped bothering him and walked over to where Ah-Un had laid down, and had quickly fallen asleep, although one of its four eyes had remained open as it carefully followed Rin wherever she moved. She ran over to Jaken and sat down next to him.

"Whatcha doin' Master Jaken?" she asked innocently.

"Trying to relax if you don't mind." He answered rudely.

"Oh.." She paused thoughtfully. "Wanna come with me to find some flowers? They always relax me!"

"No! I want to stay here."

"You're no fun!" she whined and turned away from him abruptly. Rin got up and dusted herself off, skipping towards a nearby stream to play in.

"_Stupid girl._" He thought. "_I don't know why Lord Sesshoumaru keeps her around. She makes us vulnerable._"

He thought back to Lord Sesshoumaru and smiled. The great lord had saved his life and his people once upon a time and for that he was forever indebted to him. He remembered how he had abandoned his people and followed Sesshoumaru without a second thought. Jaken wasn't sure why he liked following him, he was often spoken to with cruel words and was more likely to be hit than praised. But he knew that for the first time in his life, since he started traveling with Sesshoumaru, that he was shown respect from other youkai, big and small alike, for there was so few a demon as powerful as Sesshoumaru was. He could not have gained such respect by himself and stuck by the Lord for this petty reason.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He could feel Jaken staring at him intently, and tried to suppress the look of annoyance starting to creep up onto his face. He knew how the demon admired him and thought of him with the utmost respect, but he also knew that Jaken was afraid of him, and for that he would never gain his respect in return. He opened an eye as he heard Rin walking up to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm hungry…"

"How dare you speak to the Lord is such a manner!" croaked Jaken, waving his arms about his head. "You should be punished for such—"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

The little toad demon stopped his ranting and looked down. "Yes Mi Lord!"

Sesshoumaru paused and looked back out towards the mountains, refusing to look at Jaken.

"Go with Rin and help her find something to eat."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" He sulked over to Rin, while she excitedly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the forest.

Sesshoumaru waited until he could not hear the loud shrieks in the distance that Jaken was making or the fit of giggles Rin was having, and gracefully stood up. Ah-un raised its head, giving him a questioning look.

"Stay here Ah-un until they get back."

The creature seemed to understand what he had said and nodded back to sleep. He then walked across the clearing and faded into the deep green of the forest to do some hunting of his own.

* * *

It was near dusk and the group hadn't stopped all day for rest. They were trying to make up for time they had lost while staying in Fumou-Rikujou. Kagome wiped the sweat off her forehead as she tried to maintain a steady pace with Inuyasha. He seemed determined to get as close as possible to the lost city in as few days as possible. She looked around and noticed the others seemed as weary as she was. Suddenly she tripped over a rock embedded in the foredt floor and stumbled into Inuyasha's backside. 

"Hey! Watch it Kagome!" he snapped, but softened his gaze when he saw how exhausted she looked. "You ok?"

"Yeah. But I don't think I can carry on much longer. I'm too tired."

"Yes. I'm pretty tired myself." Said Miroku holding a half asleep Shippou in his arms. "I think Shippou's already fallen asleep. We didn't get much sleep last night."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, that's not my fault?"

Sango rolled her eyes and jammed her hiraikotsu into the soft earth.

"We're stopping here Inuyasha. I can hear some streams nearby, and I'd like to take a bath. By tomorrow afternnon we will reach my old village and will be close to Ukiyo. There's no need to carry on any further today."

"Sango's right. We need our strength and we won't be of much use if we get into trouble."

Inuyasha grunted. "Fine! Go take your baths then…see if I care. When it takes us a day longer to get there, don't come cryin' to me!"

Kagome threw her bag down and unzippered it eagerly. The prospect of a bath seemed to engergize her and made her feel almost refreshed. She pulled out a bottle of shampoo and some soap and threw them inside her towel.

"Come on Sango!" she cried. "Lets go find that stream!"

Sango nodded and followed after her into the forest, Kirara following closely in case anything dangerous ambushed them.

"Oh wow. This feels so good." Kagome said, sinking deeper into the water, the smooth waves rising just below her chin.

"Tell me about it. I've been dreaming about this all day." Sango giggled. "nothing beats taking a bath after a long hard day.

Kagome squeezed a bit of shampoo into her hair and started lathering it up onto her scalp, making sure not to get any into her eyes. She hated that.

As Sango rinsed her hair she swam over to a rock and seemed to be concentrating on something. Kagome noticed her friend was unusually silent and quickly splased herself to wash away the suds.

"Sango?" she asked calmly. "Whats wrong?"

The girl sadly looked up at Kagome and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"I'm fine Kagome…I was just thinking about how close we'll be to my village tomorrow…and how much I miss my family…especially Kohaku."

"_Poor Sango_" thought Kagome.

"I'm sorry Sango." She said swimming closer to her friend to comfort her. "But Kohaku's alive atleast…somewhere."

Sango looked down. "If that's what you consider living."

Kagome looked away as she saw the pain twisted on her friends face. Sango's fists curled into balls and shook with anger.

"This is all Naraku's fault!" she said slamming her fists down onto the hard, jagged rock she leaned against. The skin on her right hand was torn open on the sharp rock and blood started to drip down her arm.

"Sango! You're hurt!" said Kagome as she grabbed her friend's hand, trying to wipe some of the blood away with the towel she grabbed from the nearby tree she hung it on.

Sango ripped her hand back as she swore through her clenched teeth.

"I will find Naraku…and when I do I'll kill him!" she vowed.

"Relax Sango, before you hurt yourself anymore." Kagome said softly. "Naraku's hurt each and every one of us in our own way. You just need to be patient. We'll get our shot."

Kagome put a hand on Sango's back as she tried to comfort her. Sango smiled at her through teary eyes and started to cry. All of a sudden Inuyasha burst through the bushes.

"Kagome!"

Kagome and Sango shrieked and tried to cover themselves with the towel.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled.

A cloud of dirt flew into the water as Inuyasha hit the ground. The girls quickly ran to recover their clothes and walked over to Inuyasha, wringing their hair out.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright!?" asked Kagome as she tried to help him up. He held his head as his vision started to come back into focus. He shook his head as he realized the four faces staring at his merged into one worried looking Kagome.

"What the hell was that for!?" he screamed.

"You scared us!" she said. "We thought you were trying to look at us…well…you know. I'm sorry."

A deep red blush started to envelope his cheeks.

"What!? What do you take me for? Some kind of pervert!?" He yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha!" said Sango. "Kagome apologized. Now what were you thinking sneaking up on us like that?"

Ater his anger subsided he slowly picked himself up off the ground and picked the dried leaved off his robes. "Hmph! I smelt blood and thought you guys might have gotten into trouble."

"Sango looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It was my fault then…I hit my hand on a rock and Kagome tried to help me clean it."

She held out her palm and showed Inuyasha who nodded as his saw the wound which still smelt of blood. He wrinkled his nose.

"Kagome make sure when we get back you bandage that for her. We don't want to attract any unwanted company tonight."

"Gotcha!" She replied happily, picking up her dirty clothes and soap bottles off the floor and tucked them underneath her arm. Sango held the towel against her hand as they all made their way back to the campsite. It had gotten significantly darker since when they had first set out and depended on Inuyasha to find the path once more.

_

* * *

Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Kagome could hear the silent patter of water crashing onto rocks._

"_Rain?" she asked herself as she tried to remember where she had heard the noise before._

"_No…it's not rain. It sounds like too much water to be rain. It's not a faucet either."_

_She listened attentively once more._

_It sounded louder now. It was almost deafening._

"_The ocean? No that can't be right. It's not stopping like a wave would. Hm…"_

_The sound started to drift farther and farther away. The sound echoed off into the back of her mind, when it suddenly hit her._

"_A waterfall! That's it! Wait a minute. Why am I hearing a waterfall?"_

\

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she saw Sango sit up in bed and poke at the fire. She sat up and went to sit over by her friend. 

"Waterfalls."

"Huh?" Sango asked turning around to see Kagome.

"That's why I can't sleep. I keep hearing waterfalls."

"Oh…"

Kagome yawned and sat beside her. "So why can't you sleep."

Sango looked off into the night sky, pausing before replying to Kagome.

"I keep thinking about Kohaku."

Kagome's smiled faded into a frown. "Listen, Sango you need to stop worrying. You can't do anything about this right now, you can't lose sleep over this. It's not your fault."

"I know that" she aid quietly. "But I feel like I could have stopped him."

"Stopped him from what?"

"From becoming an exterminator. I used to tease him all the time…I shouldn't have talked my dad into letting him come with us…if—"

"Kohaku admired you Sango. He wanted to be just like you. It should make you proud of him. It's sad that he got hurt, but it wasn't your fault. Nobody can predict what will happen in the future, but you need to stop worrying about the past."

"You're right." Said Sango laying down on her blanket. "I need to stop blaming myself…but I miss him so much."

"I know." Kagome said brushing the hair of her friends face as she watched Sango drift away into a dark sleep.

She walked back over to her sleeping bag and yawned once more. If she was going to be traveling long distances again tomorrow, then she'd need her strength. Kagome laid her head on her pillow and smiled.

"_No more waterfalls._" She thought to herself. "_Maybe tomorrow..."_

**

* * *

A/N: Another chapter completed. Huzzah! LOL. Anyway I put Sesshoumaru & Co. back into the plot because well…eh..you don't need to worry about that now kiddies. But I can say this. He will have a significant role in the story…some what. **

**Anyway as for the whole Jaken bit, I was never really sure as to why he followed Sesshoumaru around until I stumbled upon a site. So partial credit for this chapter must go to:**

**The Other Youkai Lord at h t t p / jaken. owarinai. net/  
This site really put Jaken into perspective for me. (Though I still have to admit he is one of my least favorite characters. Sorry. But he is good for a laugh, I'll give him that.) Definitely helped me in trying to shape his character correctly.**

**Anyways! Until next chapter! (P.S. Thanks for the reviews & if you haven't yet, please do because I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story)**


	17. Consumed

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Woohoo! Story's heating up, if I might say so myself. By the way to all of you guys, who haven't reviewed yet, please do! Hearing from other people makes me want to continue writing, but please be nice! LOL. Anyway, off to Chapter 17!

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 17: Consumed**

The room was dimly lit, the shadows cast by candlelight flickered onto the walls dancing and twisting about, as if they were suspended on strings; being delicately controlled by some unseen hand. Only one shadow seemed to not be swayed by the light, not only dark by nature but in spirit as well. The man brought his fist down upon the floor he was seated on, cracking the panes and sending little splinters of wood into the air.

"_Damn Inuyasha._"

He pulled out half of the shikon jewel and stared into its lurid violet depths. It sang to him as he rolled it gently between his fingers. He was halfway to his goal of becoming a full demon, halfway to sustaining a full life, not the half life he lived now; a being with no shape and barely a soul to hold onto. He slowly put the stone back into his robes and set his hands onto his knees. He hadn't followed the half-demon in days and was unsure as to where he was headed. He had decided to change back into his human form, carefully hiding himself as well as his detachments. He was curious as to what the other hanyou was up to, it wasn't wise to leave him alone for too long. Inuyasha was beginning to become a problem, and he couldn't afford problems right now. He thought to how his group had grown significantly since the last time he had fallen over fifty years ago. Although none of them had enough power on their own to overcome him, together they fought quite exceptionally.

"A single arrow is easily broken…but not ten in a bundle." He whispered to himself.

Kanna looked up silently from her mirror and then looked back down, whether she had heard him or not, he couldn't tell. He turned his head slightly to the side, watching her from the corner of his eye. Strange, he thought, that only one of his detachments had never attempted to deceive him. Kagura was as deceitful as the day was long, and his other creation had either turned on him as well, or simply hadn't lived that long to be useful to him. Either way he didn't really care much to begin with. It amused him to watch them squirm beneath him, looking desperately for way out of their shackles. It was no use; he had the ends tied up so perfectly. He smiled, his perfectly white teeth gleaming ever so slightly in the darkness. His thoughts strayed back to Inuyasha.

"_I think it's about time I see what he's up to."_ He thought as he motioned for Kanna to come near. "_He shouldn't be allowed the chance to get any stronger than he is"_

Kanna came closer and bowed her head in respect waiting for her orders.

"Kanna. Send out the Saimyosho. Tell them to find Inuyasha and report back to me on what he has been doing."

She nodded and slowly left the room, closing the door behind her softly, without a sound to confirm it had actually shut.

"_I'll get the other half of the jewel, and this time you will die Inuyasha. Mark my words."_

The man bent over to blow the candle out. He now sat in complete darkness. Oddly enough, it felt more comfortable to him, being enveloped under a big black cloak of darkness; akin to his soul. He had been born into darkness, he had lived in the darkness and he was now consumed in it.

* * *

"Inuyasha wait up!" yelled Kagome.

Once again the hanyou had complained about their constant need to stop for a rest and had decided he was going to continue onto the village by himself.

"Hmph! All you guys do is rest! We're wasting time!" He yelled back at her.

Kagome caught upto him trying to catch her breath.

"Listen, Inuyasha. It's already afternoon, there's no way we could possibly make it to Ukiyo today. It will be nightfall when we are near the exterminators' village; from there it shouldn't be that far, but we can't go looking for her body at night. We don't know here it is and it could be dangerous."

He snorted. "Whatever. See if I care."

He started walking back towards where Sango and Miroku had stopped to take a drink of water from their bottles. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She knew Inuyasha was anxious to find more parts to the jewel, but she wasn't exactly sure Hishura could tell them anything more about the jewel than they already knew.

"_It's probably best to keep that to myself…"_ she thought. "_I don't think Inuyasha's thinking very clearly right now…"_

Her concentration was broken as Inuyasha stopped ahead of her. She saw him sniff around as his face twisted in disgust.

"Inuyasha…what is it?"

"I smell a dirty wolf" He said, his hand resting on Tetsusaiga, as he waited for the demon to come closer.

"_Oh no._" She thought. "_This is not what we need right now."_

She lifted her arms as a dust cloud blew towards them. She coughed and tried to swat the settling dirt from her face. As she opened her eyes, she looked into two enormous blue ones. She sighed and shook her head once more.

"Hey Kouga…" she said.

"Kagome…" he said grabbing her hands in his. "How are you?"

Inuyasha turned bright red and shoved his sword between them

"Get you filthy paws off of her!" he yelled.

"Well look who it is…it's the mutt!" Kouga retorted. "Glad to see you've taken care of my kagome!"

"Your Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled, shaking now from rage.

Kagome walked in between the two.

"I don't belong to anybody! Ok?" She tried to reason with them but there was no use, the had begun to fight like children as it always was when Kouga decided to show up professing his love for Kagome. She sighed and walked over to where Sango, Miroku and Shippou were standing. They all had exasperated looks on their faces and were watching, obviously used to Inuyasha and Kougas antics; after all, this wasn't the first time they had argued over Kagome.

"I wish they would stop arguing…" Kagome sighed.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "As long as you're involved I don't think those two are ever going to settle."

Kagome turned her head and could only hear pieces of their broken conversation.

Kouga was standing arrogantly, with his arms crossed and had said something that Kagome could only catch the end of. It sounded an awful lot like "…My Kagome."

Inuyasha on the other hand was waving his hands around his head in anger, obviously riled buy whatever Kouga had been saying to him.

"What do you mean your woman? You and I both know Kagome doesn't wanna spend the rest of her life cooped up with you in that smelly cave you call a home!"

Kouga abandoned his cool posture and started to mimic Inuyasha, throwing hi hands in the air and beating on his chest.

Shippou jumped onto Kagome shoulder and sighed.

"For somebody so strong, he sure does act immature."

Kagome laughed and rubbed the kitsune's head.

"I know Shippou…"

"I don't think I'll ever act like that…I'm afraid I'll look just as stupid as Inuyasha does right now."

Kagome smiled.

"Kagome?" said Shippou looking at her with innocent eyes. "If I can see this, how come they can't?"

It was the first answer that popped into her head, and the only response she could give to the little demon.

"I don't know."

Sango cocked her head and heard a faint buzzing coming from the east. She turned around and saw the poisonous insects flying overhead.

"Miroku, Kagome!" she yelled.

They turned around and saw the flocks of Saimyosho headed their way.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out.

Inuyasha and Kouga stopped fighting listened to the buzz of the insects.

"Naraku." Inuyasha muttered under their breath. He leaped into the air and attacked the flying parasites.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he cried out, slicing ten of the Saimyosho into pieces. The other sensing that they had overstayed their visit took off towards where they had came from.

"Damnit!"

He landed back onto the ground where Kouga looked at the sky; his eyes full of suspicion.

"I'm gonna follow them!" he yelled.

He ran towards Kagome and grabbed her hands once more. "I'll be back!"

He then turned his head towards Inuyasha "Hey mutt!"

Inuyasha growled.

"Keep her safe for me will ya?"

Kouga turned on his heels and ran in the direction the Saimyosho had retreated towards.

"We need to hurry." Inuyasha said starting to head off towards the direction of the exterminators' village.

Miroku nodded and followed after him. "Naraku knows where we are now. We must go and find that woman's body before he starts to suspect something. We don't want to be followed."

Sango nodded and Kirara transformed as Sango and Kagome, with Shippou still on her shoulder, climbed onto her back. Miroku kept pace with Inuyasha as they rushed towards Sango's village.

"_Damnit. I should have killed them all. I wonder why Naraku was trying to spy on us. Well, whatever his intentions were it could only mean one thing. He's coming up with something…and it's not gonna be pretty."_

* * *

Kouga chased the Saimyosho through the woods, Ginta and Hakkaku trying desperately to catch up with him.

"Kouga! Wait for us!" Ginta called out.

He ingored their pleas and ran even faster, determined to remain on pace with the poisonous wasps.

"_I've got to get to them before they disappear!"_

He jumped up into the air and landed on a tree branch, hopping his way from tree to tree, avoiding the rough terrain that had been slowing him down on the forest floor. His hair lashed out wildly behind him, his sword that he used for show banging against the side of his leg. He started to sweat as he pushed himself faster than he ever had. Luckily for him, the jewels shards embedded in each of his legs saved him from the cramping that he would have felt otherwise. He smiled at the prospect of finding Naraku and smiled. He'd have his revenge.

The sweat leaked off his brow as the bugs picked up their pace.

"_Damn they're fast._" He was starting to get tired. He had over-exerted himself when he had fought with Inuyasha and had started off too quickly after the Saimyosho to maintain a steady pace. He watched helplessly as the bugs flew farther and farther away from him, slowly disappearing into the distance.

"Bastard!" he screamed as he jumped back onto the ground. He sat down underneath the tree and tried to catch his breath as he heard the voices of Hakkaku and Ginta gaining on him. He'd failed. He lost them.

"Damnit!" He spat out and ran his fingers through his hair.

"_I'll get you Naraku. If it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Naraku and Kouga introduced in the same chapter. LOL. Well, I had wanted to get them out of the way earlier but…I couldn't find the right moment.**

**Little side note. The line that Naraku had said earlier on in the chapter "a single arrow…not ten" is an old ancient japanese proverb that I had stumbled upon and thought it was kinda cool. Of course, nobody wants to hear smart things coming from Naraku BUT he is pretty smart. I've realized how hard it is to find a decent Naraku site out there, so I guess I'm on my own when it comes to insight on his personality. Forgive me if he seems a little out of character.**

**Anyway. I'm almost done with Chapter 18 actually so depending on when I have a chance to finish it, it might be up today or tomorrow. Keep checking back and don't forget to review, I love hearing what you guys think. :D**


	18. Enjoy the Silence

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: It is now about 4:45 in the morning and I have just gotten around to finishing this chapter. Yikes! LOL. I had half of it done before, but I was just so busy today I had no time to finish it during normal operating hours. So, like the night bat I am, I stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, so you could read it. Anyways enough of that…hope you enjoy :D

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 18: Enjoy the Silence**

The wind was blowing unbelievably hard, whipping the long stems of grass and brush into a violent dance. The sun had started to dull up in the clear blue sky, leaving white puffy clouds to populate the stratosphere. Birds had begun to settle into the trees, preparing for the approaching nightfall and the atramentous blanket that would coat the earth in a couple of hours. Earlier on the day had been majestic; the skies were painted a multitude of colors ranging from the most profound pinks and purples as well as an array of oranges and yellows that seemed to set the horizon ablaze. The weather was anything but execrable, the breeze had been soft and relaxing, the sun had shone in abundance, its warm arms caressing the earth in a great fervor. Somehow all that had changed in an instant it seemed and it was becoming less pleasurable to be outside in these conditions.

Over the fields and flat land of what seemed to consist of only overgrown weeds and complanate ground, a spot of white could be seen far off in the distance. Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the field, the only white speck of white in a nebula of greens. He stopped and waited for Rin and Jaken to catch up with him, staring at the mountains in the distance. They looked as if they were painted onto the skyline, their necks stretching beyond the clouds, their peaks untraceable to the eye. He could make out the snow and rock accumulated on their surfaces as well as the giant craters that had been carved into their sides by nature as well as man.

He looked up towards the sky, it was starting to get late. He had hoped to reach the mountains by nightfall, but it seemed impossible to him now. It was still half a days worth of travel at this point, and they still hadn't stopped for a break yet.

Rin yawned as she spotted Lord Sesshoumaru across the field. She smiled and waved; he didn't seem to notice. She walked alongside Ah-Un, counting her steps as she went, hopping from one foot to the other. She was incredibly bored, although she wouldn't never dare say that in front of her Lord. She could usually find ways to entertain herself, but the entire day had been spent traveling and nobody had said a word to her all day. She shivered as a strong breeze hit her backside, urging her forward.

"Master Jaken?" she asked quietly.

The little toad demon turned his head toward her and impatiently asked "What is it Rin?"

"What makes the wind blow?"

"Of all the things—Rin! You shouldn't bother me with pointless questions like that!"

She looked down and rolled her eyes. "_Master Jaken always seems upset when I ask him a question. I'm starting to think he isn't as smart as he pretends to be._"

Jaken shot her as look as she rolled her eyes at him. It had been an exceedingly long day and he was beginning to feel tired and hungry. He had debated on asking his Lord whether or not they could stop for a bite to eat or perhaps for some rest, but he decided against it, he couldn't bear the idea of being hit or kicked by Sesshoumaru again; so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm hungry. I want to eat." Said Rin to herself as she trudged next to him, still carry Ah-Un's reins.

"_Hmph. That has to be the first thing she's said that I've agreed with. I wonder why Lord Sesshoumaru is in such a rush to head towards the mountains. What could possibly be there?"_

He shook his head. There was no point in asking questions he would get no response to. Although his Lord was great and powerful, he was also reserved and kept many things to himself. Sharing his thoughts was not something he was bound to do.

Sesshoumaru turned around as he heard a noise in the distance. It seemed to be approaching them at an accelerated rate. His nose wrinkled in disgust when he caught the scent.

"_Naraku…"_

Jaken stopped walked when he saw the hoards of Saimyosho flying in their direction.

"My Lord look!" he yelled across the field.

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken as he ordered him to stay back and protect Rin.

"_Curious."_ He thought. "_They don't seem to be following us. Theyhad come from the west…I wonder what they were looking for."_

He waited until they were flying directly over him and jumped up into the air. Using his dokkaso his quickly sliced his way through the group of Saimyosho.

"_Even still…I won't allow them to report back to Naraku._"

Dozens of the hell wasps fell to the ground in pieces. He looked up and noticed one wasp left; his wing has been ripped and was still headed toward the east, obviosuly injured.

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws and jumped towards the last insect, slaying it.

"_Naraku will have to find some other way to achieve the ends to his means."_

He looked back towards Jaken and signaled to continue on their way. Sesshoumaru shaded his eyes with the back of his hand as the sun began to set. He would wait a little longer before they rested, wanting to head west even more fervently than he did before, the memory of Naraku still fresh in his mind. He thought back to the time that Naraku had attempted to use him and mentally frowned. In his blind anger towards Inuyasha, he had been reckless, accepting Naraku's help without question. He soon came to realize Naraku's intentions and vowed to correct Naraku of his great mistake.

Rin smiled and watched Sesshoumaru carefully. He had saved them once. She always wished she could help him in some way, but knew it was better to stay back. She sighed.

"_I'm so tired. I think maybe I'll ride on Ah-Un for a bit, so I won't slow Jaken down."_

She climbed up onto the demons mighty back and entwined her arms around its long thick neck. Nestled safely against its warm, scaly body, Rin began to feel a long needed sleep tugging at her eyes.

"_Maybe I'll take a nap…just for a bit though."_

She was soon asleep, lost in the dreams and fantasies of a small child.

Sesshoumaru thought back to his intentions for traveling westward. True, the western lands were his domain, they were his responsibility to watch over since his father had died, but something else drew him to those lands at the moment. He had asked Bokusenou about the origin of the Shikon jewel and was told that it had originated in a cave in west, not far from the mountains, near an exterminators village. Normally, he would not be interested in such intrigues, but all the commotion over the jewel had induced him to educate himself on it. He did not desire the jewel as many others did; Sesshoumaru depended upon himself, and only himself to further his strength.

"_To lie one's faith in somebody else's achievements is pathetic." _He thought.

As long as he lived he would never use another powers to achieve his goals. There would be no reward in accomplishing a task with somebody else's help. He thought of his brother and contorted his face in a mask of disgrace. His half-brother, he corrected himself. Inuyasha was the pinnacle of disgrace. He remembered what he had told his brother a long time ago.

"InuYasha, half breed though you are, the blood of a demon still runs through you. Be proud of that. Don't except human aid even in death."

Yet, his brother still searched for the jewel; that disgusting human invention. True, it bore the souls of many youkai bound within in it, but it was from within the miko it had burst; it was she who had intertwined the two souls and created the jewel. But he was still curious, he wanted to see for himself where the jewel had been birthed and he wanted to try and understand the desperation that had forced someone to create something so wicked, as well as pure, at the same time.

By this time they had traveled far into the forest, farther than he would have liked in these conditions, still it was shelter from the rain that had started to leak from the sky. He stopped at the base of a large tree. Its long branches extended out for a great many feet. The foliage was perfect to obstruct the falling raindrops from soaking their clothes and bodies. He looked over towards his traveling companions and let out an inaudible sigh. Rin had fallen asleep already and Jaken looked weary.

"_Perhaps it was too much for one day…"_ he mused to himself.

He decided to go fetch Rin some food, in case she woke up and was hungry. Normally, he'd send Jaken with her to get some, but judging by his lack of tenacity and stupid questions he knew that the little toad couldn't be counted on to protect anyone.

"Stay here." He said to Jaken, who had taken a seat underneath the tree, stretching his arms and yawning. He looked at Ah-Un who seemed to understand and walked away from them, blending into the greenery that enveloped him.

* * *

Rin yawned and opened her eyes. Her surroundings weren't familiar, but felt relieved when she heard the familiar snores of Jaken and felt her body being heaved up and down by Ah-Un's steady breathing. She climbed down off his back and rubbed her stomach, which was growling. 

"_I'm so hungry._" She thought.

As she made her way towards the tree, she noticed that food had been left out for her and she smiled. Looking around, Rin noticed that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. She shrugged and sat down to eat dinner.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked alone in the distance. Hedidn't mind finding food for Rin, but he absolutely abhorred watching humans and most demons eat. Their manners left something to be desired; and often left him with a turned feeling in his stomach. After about an hour or so, he headed back towards the camping site where he had left the others. He felt neither tired, nor hungry as he made his way along the wild, untamed roots that stuck out from the wet, slippery ground, frowning when specks of mud splattered his crisp, white pant leg.

As he reached the worn, old and battered tree, he noticed that they had all fallen to sleep once more. He nodded toward Ah-Un, the only one who was awake to acknowledge his presence. Sesshoumaru trusted Ah-Un with the responsibility of protecting Rin, because he knew that not only was the animal loyal, and trustworthy, he could be fierce at the same time. He heard Rin laugh in her sleep and looked in her direction.

He studied the child. He knew not why he permitted this human child to travel with him, he didn't know why he protected her so. In a way he had become…accustomed to her. Was it curiosity that bound him to her? Or was it his apathy towards her decision to travel with him or not? Either way, he didn't care. Although the child was a liability at certain times, and was an easy target for beings such as Naraku, he didn't mind her presence. She didn't bother him when he dwelt in his thoughts, didn't talk as much as normal humans did, and tried to bring him odd little present. It amused him in a tiny way.

"Heh." He said quietly.

He looked up towards the incomplete sphere in the sky and closed his eyes. Although many things had changed over the years, the moon hadn't. It was still the same cruel celestial body he had come to know, it was also under the same one in which he had last seen his father, the great Inu-no-Taisho, who had rushed off to his death at the side of Inuyasha's mother.

He felt an emotion tugging at his being, but simply ignored the feeling. It slowly dispersed leaving Sesshoumaru alone in his body.

"We_ leave early tomorrow…I wish to arrive at the cave before afternoon."_

He concluded that if Rin and Jaken weren't able to keep pace, he would leave them behind. It didn't concern them anyway. Closing his eyes, he thought of the glint in men's eyes as they lusted after the jewel; Naraku and his half-brother not exempt.

"_Pathetic…"_ was his last thought as he fell into a light sleep; the sounds and scents of the forest still attacking his mind as he tried to clear it of the undesired noise.

**

* * *

A/N: So if you guys noticed, I named this chapter after the Depeche Mode song 'Enjoy the Silence.' I don't know why but it reminds me of Sesshoumarus character. :Shrugs:**

**Anyway, I was tired of just doing little scenes with Sesshoumaru & Co. , so I decided to devote an entire chapter to them. If you hadn't realized, yeop they're traveling in the same direction as Inuayasha. :GASP!: Will they cross paths? Maybe…maybe not. I haven't decided. :P.**

**Please R&R. But I'd like to thank Enjiru btw, for faithfully reviewing my story. LOL. Thank you. As for everyone else, don't be shy :D. I promise I don't bite. **

**Chapter 19 will be up tomorrow. So keep checking back.**


	19. Pain and Suffering

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: When coming up with this story, there were certain chapters that I had already pre-written, so for me it was a matter of placing it correctly and typing it out when I had time. Unfortunately, unlike this chapter, most of my writing is done while I'm sitting down at the computer, desperately trying to come up with something good to write. But anyway, Chapter 19 is up, and we can all be happy. :P

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 19: Pain and Suffering**

"We made it here just in time" said Kagome peering out of the hut as the rain fell from the sky.

Inuyasha grunted in agreement.

They had gotten to Sango's old village around nightfall, although the group had hoped to arrive somewhere around the late afternoon. They had reached some rocky terrain and had no other choice but to slow down their pace. The village was a ghost town since it had been ravaged by demon of all sorts and the villagers had fled. Sango was unusually quiet upon entering its gates; she kept to herself for the rest of the night and had disappeared shortly after dinner.

"_Poor Sango"_ thought Kagome as her finger traced the wooden panel of the doorway she leaned against. "_It must be hard for her; this place has to have brought back a lot of memories."_

They were all sitting around the candles that she had brought back from her era; it was too wet outside to even bother starting a fire. Kagome was grateful that they had a roof over their heads, sheltering them from the weather. It would have been miserable if they had had to sit out in the pouring rain underneath some tree. She turned her head to see what everybody else was doing.

Inuyasha was sitting off in a corner, as usual, polishing his rusty sword, while Miroku seemed to be deep in thought about something; Shippou of course had already fallen asleep, his bed made right next to Kagome's.

"Miroku" she asked "where do you think Sango went?"

He looked at her and made a pained face. "Hm…I'm not sure, but she probably went to visit her father's grave."

"Oh…right." She said. His answer seemed to make sense. She remembered how they had all helped Sango carry her father and some of the other demon exterminators back to the village to have a proper burial.

"We probably shouldn't bother her." He said looking down a his feet. "She needs some time alone right now."

"I guess you're right." Kagome said agreeing with him.

She could tell by the expression on his face that he wanted to see Sango and comfort her. For all his perversion and playful nature, Miroku seemed to care very deeply for Sango.

"_As more than a friend"_ She thought smiling, but frowned when she thought about his tendency to flirt with every woman he came across. "_But he really need to stop wooing other women. It's obvious that Sango likes him as well, but I can tell she gets really upset when he acts like a pervert."_

She shook her head and looked through the crack in the doorway. It wad really cold outside and the sky didn't look as if it was letting up anytime soon. Kagome jumped as she heard the rumble of thunder from far off in the distance.

"_I hope Sango's okay…" _Kagome thought as she was lulled to sleep; the drone sound of rain hitting the ground resonating through her head.

_

* * *

The sound of a whimper filled Kagome's ears._

"_I'm having another flashback again, I guess." She thought as she opened her eyes. She had gotten used to the odd jerking motion she felt as she was thrust into someone else memories; they seemed to come to her often nowadays._

_She was back inside the clearing from one of her previous dreams; the waterfall echoed off the rocks below and filled the clearing with a loud booming sound. The smell of the sakura trees hit her like a strong fragrant perfume. __It appeared to be the early morning judging by the fresh morning dew on the grass she saw as she sat up. She noticed Hishura sat along the banks of the pool and seemed to be staring at something in the water. She seemed younger, though not by much, and as Kagome walked closer she see that what Hishura was staring at was her own reflection. Her face told her that she had been crying; tear stains ran down her face through the carefully applied rouge and powered makeup._

"_Hm…she didn't seem to be wearing all that when I saw her the last couple of times." She thought edging closer to the sad girl._

_Kagome's eyes wandered down to her robes and saw that they were made from the finest silks and fabrics._

"_They look awfully fancy to just wear casually…"_

_Hishura started to raise her voice. "How dare they…expect me to marry that…that pig!" she cried, holding her head in her hands. "Never in a thousand years will I marry someone so arrogant and cruel! I thought father, of all people, would understand this."_

_Hishura gracefully got up from the ground and sulked into the water, wading in so far the water passed her waist.__ She stared some more at her wavering reflection, turning her head from side to side; she seemed to be taking in what she saw._

"_I look like a fool!" she exclaimed and splashed her face with water, using her elegant robes to wipe off the makeup that covered her face._

"_Silks…jewels...and an honorable name. That's all Samoshii has to offer...and he can keep it all!" She beat her fists down into the water, causing light waves to disperse under her hands, slowly turning ripples as they met Kagome's feet; she watched from a distance._

"_I get it now!" Kagome thought. "That's why she's dressed so beautifully…an arranged marriage! That must feel awful, especially if you don't love the person…though I think I'm correct in assuming she didn't marry him, according to the legend Kaede told me."_

_Hishura slowly made her way toward a nearby rock and leaned her back up against it, looking up into the sky; her pink and red robes floating around her body like billowing smoke._

"_Father always encouraged me to be whoever I wanted when I was younger, why should he change his mind now? I don't understand…"_

_Her delicate finger wiped away the fresh tear that leaked from her eye. Her hands gracefully rose above her head until they settled upon her intricately styled hairdo. It had been wound up into four loops, with a single long, loose strand hanging on both sides of her head; in front of each ear was a wisp of hair that seemed to refuse to be held up. She pulled at her hair ferociously until it had fallen out of its unnatural pose and fell free around her face; spilling onto her shoulders and off her back. It floated on top of the water, spiraling and twisting in ever which direction. Kagome assumed it might have reached the backs of her knees had she been standing up and not surrounded by water._

"_I see now that if I were to simply be myself and live out my life as I wish, I would break my family's heart…" Hishura moaned sadly to herself._

_She looked back down at the water and Kagome could hear her murmuring something underneath her breath; inaudible to Kagome's ears from the point where she stood. She lost her balance and felt herself falling towards the ground and she was jerked away from the scene, disappearing as she came back into consciousness of the real world around her._

* * *

Kagome suddenly awoke and saw that nothing had changed around her. She rubbed her eyes and glanced towards Miroku.

"Miroku…how long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"About an hour I would say…" He replied with a curious look on his face.

"Why? Did something happen?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly alert.

"No…just wondering." Kagome replied. She decided it was best not to tell them about any more of her visions, after all they weren't her memories to share. She wasn't sure if the woman would appreciate the group knowing about her private matters.

"Sango hasn't coming back yet?"

"No…" Miroku said furrowing his brow "I'm starting to get a little worried."

Kagome looked back outside once more. The weather hadn't gotten any better while she had been asleep and she didn't like the idea of Sango wandering alone and wet in the dark.

"I think I'm going to go look for her." She said getting up and fixing the green hem of her skirt.

"I think I'll come with you." Miroku stated as he picked himself off the floor and grabbed his staff. "It's not good to wander alone in the night, especially under the present circumstances.

She nodded sliding open the doors.

"Hey! Wait a minute…" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…stay here with Shippou. Miroku and I will be fine. I promise."

"Hmph. Fine, I see that I'm forced to be the babysitter." He nodded in Shippou's direction and huffed once more.

Kagome giggled. "Relax Inuyasha it's only for a couple of minutes. We'll be back before you know it."

"Whatever."

* * *

Kagome and Miroku headed down the steps and towards the eastern side of the village, where they had buried Sango's father. Ass they neared the gravesite, they could make out Sango's tiny frame huddled next to the tree that grew beside it.

"It must be horrible for Sango to be alone." Kagome said quietly, while Miroku nodded. "Although, everyone but me is alone in the world…You, Inuyasha, even little Shippou."

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "We aren't alone Kagome, we have each other and right now that's more important than anything."

Kagome nodded in agreement. They walked slowly towards where Sango was sitting, the rain splashing off her face. If she heard them approach, she took no notice and continued to stare at the ground; Kirara nestled inside her arms;

"Sango?" whispered Kagome.

Her friend looked up into her face, the pain evident in her eyes.

Miroku spoke up as he leaned in towards Sango. "Come on Sango, you need to get inside. You'll get a cold from sitting outside in the rain."

He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, but she ripped herself free.

"No! Leave me alone! I want to stay here a little longer."

"Sango…" Kagome said; aware of the hurt Sango was feeling at the moment. "I understand that you're sad. But you're father wouldn't have wanted you to get sick standing out in the rain like this."

Sango bowed her head, he bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry, Miroku."

"It's alright. We just want to help you."

"I miss him so much…I never really thought about it, but now that I see that he's gone…right before my eyes…I just…"

"Sh…Sango, we understand." Said Kagome lifting her off the cold, wet ground. Sango's clothes had been soaked from the rain and her backside was covered in mud. "We need to ge you inside before you freeze to death."

Sango nodded and took Miroku's hand that was held out for her. Kagome let go and watch the two walk ahead of her towards the hut.

"_Miroku can be really sensitive at times…"_

She smiled, watching Miroku place his hand around Sango's shoulder, guiding her inside.

"Hurry Kagome, I don't want you to be soaked to the bone either."

She sighed. "I'm coming!"

"_Why can't he be like this all the time?"_

* * *

Kagome pulled another candle out of her bag. The previous one was almost gone, its flame slowly flickering in and out. She had lent Sango some of her pajama and had washed most of the mud and grime off of her clothing. Kagome had spread them out in hopes that by morning, they would be dry enough to wear. Miroku had retreated back to his bed to sleep, but was watching Sango through the corners of his eyes. She seemed to be unaware of the attention he was showing her. When they had gotten back, Inuyasha of course had yelled at her for being away for so long, without trying to contact them, but she seemed to ignore him. He eventually stopped, acknowledging the fact that she wasn't in the most cheerful of moods. Kagome lit the candle, while blowing out the other.

"Kagome…?" said Sango.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything. I just haven't felt like myself lately."

"Its alright Sango, that's what I'm here for."

The girl smiled at Kagome and lay down on her side facing the wall. Kagome closed the doors to the hut as she made her way over to her sleeping bag.

"_It feels so nice to be inside warm blankets." _She thought as she listened to Shippou's snores.

"_For a little kid, he sure can make a lot of noise in his sleep!"_

She sighed and rolled over. Hopefully tomorrow's weather would be nicer. They would need a clear sky and a lot of patience to find Hishura's body. She closed her eyes as she tried to sleep. Inuyasha had insisted on getting an early start to the day, so they would have enough time to look before nighttime hit. Kagome bit her lip.

"_If we do find her…what will I say?"_

A little voice in the back of her head told her not to worry as she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, the last sound she heard was the crack of lightning crashing down to the earth far away.

**

* * *

A/N: When I had written this chapter ages ago I had been watching the Disney movies 'Mulan.' I think it's obvious in this chapter where I had taken inspiration from the movie. :P. Gotta love Disney. LOL.**

**The name 'Samoshii' translated into English roughly means selfish, self-seeking, mean, or self-interested. A perfect fit for the man Hishura loathes. Not sure if I'll elaborate on his character or not. Maybe..perhaps. haha…**

**Anyway please read and review if you liked it. Fair is fair. You enjoy my story, I'll enjoy the reviews. Lol. Chapter 20 is on its way…keep checking back, as I'm not sure when it will be posted.**


	20. Wandering Bellflower

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Gosh, I think a long needed sleep is overdue. I've been working tirelessly on this story, hopefully everyone is enjoying it…I know I am :D.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 20: Wandering Bellflower**

The forest seemed be alive and aware of the presence walking through it's midst. Cuckoo birds called out from their hiding places, while the branches on the trees seemed to bow down and touch the ground in the wind. Occasionally the foliage would break and a clear view of the sky could be seen; hawks circled overhead, searching for easy prey. A twig snapped under Kikyou's foot as she made her way silently down the path through the dark wilderness.

She had been traveling for a great many days, but so far her exploits had been fruitless; Naraku was nowhere to be seen or found. She did not rest, nor did she eat as she carried on. If it were not for the twig, no creature may have even heard her approaching; there was no intake of breath to her chest, nor was there a heartbeat to listen for. Her eyes were focused on the road ahead of her, taking in every sight and sound; she would not be caught off guard. Such was her life, if you could call it that. She stopped as she sensed a presence far off in the west.

"_I feel something…"_ She said to herself, pausing from her journey. "_It felt like a strong spiritual aura, far greater than anybody I've ever felt. I wonder…"_

The aura she sensed pulled at her from the west, across from where she was walking towards. Kikyou felt no alarm as it pulsed through her body; it was not evil, but nor was it the odylic force she was searching for. Yet, it called out to her and for a moment she forgot all thoughts on pursuing Naraku.

"_I wish to see for myself who could create such a strong strain on my senses."_

She changed her course and followed the aura out of curiosity. She understood that such a spirit must belong to someone either very holy or someone who understood fully the capability of possessing such powers. It felt familiar to her; as if it were something she had known before she had died so many years ago. There were not many things that existed that she did not understand, so naturally it intrigued her as to why she couldn't place this feeling.

"_Strange…"_

As she made her way through the forest, heading towards the west, she thought of her existence. It was unnatural, as Urasue sculpted her body from various sorts of clay, dirt and bones, and she knew she wasn't intended to get a second shot at living. But yet, here she was once again walking among the living, pretending as if she really belong. She was no more than a parasite, depending upon others souls to sustain her physically. Her spirit had already been incarnated into Kagome's body; she had no choice in that matter. Thanks to their first meeting, she had managed to retain a small amount of her original soul in her clay body, though she tried her hardest to keep distance between herself and the girl, for every time Kagome was near, the piece of her soul she still held onto ached and tried its hardest to fight its way back into its intended body.

Kikyou reached the outskirts of the forest and looked around her.

"_It seems to originate around the mountains somewhere."_

She continued forward once more, her hair swayed slightly by the breeze moving side to side; she paid no attention to the wind lapping at her face, for she could not feel it, nor the heat of the sun as it pounded down upon her forehead. The grains of the field parted as she made her way through, pushing the long stems that surrounded her body this way and that. Her fingers grazed over the tops of the barley plants, their dry, aged crowns breaking of and drifting away into the wind. She frowned when she realized that the withering crops belonged to a village nearby; a slight demonic aura could be felt fading away into oblivion.

Kikyou guessed that the demon was somehow responsible for ruining the barley fields, but had been slain by a fortunate man somehow, in chances of bringing the crops back to life. She prayed silently for the village and its inhabitants; long ago she spent most of her time picking herbs and various other plants for her village. She knew that although the demon had been killed, judging by the extent of the damage to the barley, it may never grow back again. Her eye wandered over the fields, hoping to see some other form of plant that had been spared from affliction, but saw only miles upon miles of eaten produce or charred remains of what once stood. Kikyou walked towards the distant village, wanting to see if her services were of any help.

"_They say that after the rain, the earth hardens. I hope the villagers are in no longer in any danger."_

Kikyou walked slowly towards the village, her arrow pouch bouncing ever so slightly up and down her back. She drew out her bow, just in case some thing was amiss inside the village. It was better to be safe, than to be sorry.

* * *

As Kikyou made her way into the tiny village, she noticed a commotion coming from upon the hillside. Dozens of men seemed to be rebuilding a castle, which had been destroyed.

"_I'm assuming by the demon…"_ she thought to herself.

She made her way forward and looked around her. Children were happily playing in the streets, mothers we calling out for their children; it was about lunchtime and the meals they had cooked were started to run cold. The atmosphere around the town was once of a renewed exuberance, like flowers that had been watered after a longer summer drought. As she neared the gateway to the castle, she was stopped by a gruff looking man in his late thirties.

"No one may pass through here. It is certainly not a place for a young woman like yourself. You may get injured."

She smiled, expressing than as his concern. "I wish to speak with the Lord of this village."

"Hmph. Ain't got a Lord."

"Is there anybody else I may speak with, I only wish to see if I can help you."

The man scratched his head and asked her to wait where she was. He ran off into one of the nearby building in the castle that hadn't been destroyed and returned about five minutes later.

"Alright, you may speak with our Princess. She's inside that building right over there." He pointed to the structure from which he had just come and went back to his work.

Kikyou bowed her head and sidestepped the men who were hauling long timbers of wood over their shoulders, along with heavy tools needed to rebuild the castle. She stopped outside the doors and gently knocked, her pale hand retreating back into the folds of her sleeve. She heard a hushed voice from inside call out to her.

"You may enter."

She slid open the door and found herself staring at the Princess who was taking tea by herself, it seemed.

"And what, is your purpose here in Fumou-Rikujou?" The Princess asked. "We wish for no trouble, we had been plagued by a demon until a few days ago when a wandering demon and his friends saved us from certain death."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed slightly. Inuyasha had certainly been there along with his entourage.

"I see, but I only wish to ask you if anyone was hurt." She asked. "I was just passed through behind the village and I noticed a fading demonic aura. I just wanted to make sure nobody was injured."

The Princess smiled at her. "You are very kind, but the only thing my village suffers from is lack of food. Thankfully with the demon gone our crops will return soon, and we won't have to ever worry about going hungry again."

Kikyou looked away from the Princess's face and settled her eyes upon the cup of tea she held in her hands. The smoke rose up gently from the liquids surface, twisting and floating around the Princess's head. She assumed it must be delicious, although to her it would taste like nothing; it would stick to her tongue like sawdust.

"I'm afraid I passed through your fields. I don't find it likely that they will bear anymore grain for a long while. Many were burned, eaten or just simply damaged due to the dried out dirt."

The Princess put her tea down and clasped her hands in her lap. "I feared this."

"Why not move to another village?" Kikyou asked.

"It is not that simple, otherwise we would have a long time ago. It has been ten years since we have had an abundance of food, but many remain because there simply isn't another village around for miles. We can't expect the mother and the elderly to walk such a great distance. They would surely die."

"I see…" said Kikyou looked once more at the tea which had gone cold; there was no more steam resonating off of it.

The Princess sighed. "I don't know what to do. I fear we shall all die."

Kikyou furrowed her brow and thought of a way to cure the villages plight. The village could not plant their crops miles away; there would be no way to protect it. A idea dawned on her as she remembered the forest not too far away; she had remembered seeing many various herbs and wild vegetable along the way.

"Maybe not." said Kikyou looking towards the woman. "There lies a forest behind the village not too far away. Upon my travels inside of it I noticed an abundance of herbs, wild vegetables and other produce. Your village could sell herbs and since you are the only village for miles around, an inn would probably aid the villages income. The food you find inside the forest should sustain you until you figure out a better way to survive."

"I never thought of that. But you're right it could work. How can I repay you?"

Rising to her feet Kikyou opened the doors once more, letting the blinding sun into the room. She turned her head around, taking one last glance at the princess and bowed her head in respect. "There is no need."

"Wait!" Cried out the Princess as she left. "What is your name?"

She got no reply as Kikyou walked back into the village and slowly disappeared from her vision.

"_People have become quite friendly these past few days…_" she mused as she went to close the doors behind her.

* * *

She knew that the demon and the friends that the Princess had talked about were in fact Inuyasha and the others. Kikyou wondered about why they were traveling in this part of the country; it was now barren since the demon exterminators had been killed. There was no village, no shelter in these regions and not once had she sensed the presence of a sacred jewel shard.

"_Hm..." _

She was still a long distance away from the mountains; it would take her a day or two to reach their outskirts, but she was intent on following that spiritual energy. When she had first felt the surge through her body it felt warm and strangly familiar.

"_But why. What is it the brings out these feelings_?"

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! I have finally reached the 20****th**** chapter of my story! (Does a little dance) But I still find it kind of pathetic that no one has reviewed much. So please, if you liked it, please review. It'll make me happy. :P**

**As for Kikyou, sorry to all those people out there who really don't like her, BUT I couldn't just leave her out of the story and just have people assume she's floating around out there. She has a major role in the story as well. As for her going into the same town the others were in before, I found it appropriate since somehow, Inuyasha & Co and Kikyou seem to cross paths at the most inopportune moments.**

**One of Kikyou's first quotes was an ancient Japanese Proverb **– "after the rain the earth hardens"** It means that after a storm, things will stand on more of a solid ground than they did before. In Japanese it would be said as: "**_ame futte chi katamaru"_**. Cool huh? Anyway stay posted for the next chapter, it'll be up soon :D.**


	21. Darkness Falls

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Warning. Short Chapter. LOL. There I said it. Enjoy :D.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 21: Darkness Falls**

"_It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways"_

_-Buddha_

In the darkness a smile spread onto Naraku's face as he waited in anticipation. The saimyosho hadn't returned yet, and he was growing impatient. He licked his lips in delight, the shivers still running up and down his spine; it excited him to corner his prey when they least expected it. He had been wallowing in darkness ever since he had sent them out, pondering on a scheme that would ensure him Inuyasha's death and the jewel, nothing would make him happier. He frowned. They were fast flyers and often had returned after a couple hours. He knew that somewhere a long they way they had been intercepted or dealt with.

"_Hm…I must know where they are, though I doubt that they were the ones that annihilated my poisonous insects."_

Naraku glanced toward the door as Kanna entered. He was the only detachment that he somewhat trusted, albeit her lack of words, she was not capable of deceiving him. Whether he had broken her or whether she had just accepted who she was, it pleased him. They were underneath and should be dealt with as so.

He spoke quietly to her, his eyes still focused on the vast darkness ahead of him. Kanna patiently awaited his orders, her hands clutching the ornate mirror she held. She rarely used her true form, the danger she had faced was never one with serious outcomes; Naraku tended to keep her away from battle.

She looked down at her mirror, she could not see it; the void around them was too great. Kanna had wondered many times if she possessed a soul. She could stare endlessly into the mirror that had killed many, ripping their souls out from inside their bodies. Why should she be an exception? Although she had never desired to be human, the idea that may not possess a soul gnawed at her like a slow deliberate torture.

Naraku suddenly spoke, interrupting her thoughts and telling her why he had asked for her.

"Kanna, send Kagura out to find Inuyasha. Tell her to keep hidden…I don't know what he is up to…Tell her to also keep her eyes out for anyone else along the way that may spark my curiosity."

Kanna nodded and left him to dwell in his lair. She bore him no second thought as she went to go retrieve Kagura. It was inside her head that she held conversation. She was a person of few words, few emotions and lacked the free spirit that Kagura had seemed to possess. Yet, she was certain of one fact; she indeed was wicked. To face evil everyday and not make an effort to stamp it out, it was most horrendous deed that could ever be thought of.

It was not a question of fear, the word itself meant nothing to her. She could not feel pain, happiness, guilt…there was nothing. She sensed the walls around her could produce a greater life than she ever would, in fact, experience. It was neither a question of loyalty. Naraku, in some sense meant nothing to her. He was not a friend, Naraku did not make such alliances, but he was no foe to her either. She did not consider him as a father or as family, though she had indeed sprouted from his body many ages ago. She stuck by his side through habit; the one thing she had come to have known. It was pointless to want to be free, she knew nothing about freedom and it meant little to her. Since she lacked any form of emotion, motivation was also excluded from her makeup. She saw no reason to leave Naraku, it was a fruitless exercise that she wanted no part of.

Kanna found Kagura, alone and leaning against a wall; flipping her fan open and shut, her face deep in concentration. She looked up when she noticed Kanna staring at her.

"What is it?" She spat out, she knew Naraku must have a need of her, otherwise Kanna would not seek her company for no reason.

When Kanna didn't reply, she had an inkling as to what Naraku wanted; she had been given these same orders many times before. She raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. Follow Inuyasha, but stay hidden. If I see anybody along the way, to make a note of it, and I will be expected to return as soon as I have found out something. Am I correct?"

She assumed she had been correct since Kanna had turned to walk away. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fan shut.

"_Silence! Nothing but silence. It's a wonder how she hasn't gone mad yet."_ Kagura thought to herself as she walked into the open light.

* * *

Kagura averted her gaze from the sun and grabbed a feather from her hair. Lightly tossing it into the wind, it grew long enough for her to sit on; she took off into the sky. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the daylight, she cursed Naraku.

"Darkness. It's good to be out in the sun once and awhile!"

Kagura stretched out her arms and sighed, looking down onto the ground as she spotted hillside villages and tremendous castles, the people looked like tiny ants from her height. She slowly closed her eyes and let the wind lap at her face; in many ways, she envied it. The wind was free to move wherever it pleased, it had emotions and mood swings and people respected it. If it were not for the wind, man would not be able to travel over sea as quickly as they had managed to, nor would nature be able to coat the earth evenly with its elements. It bore no shackles, answered to nobody; the wind was its own keeper. Yes, she wanted to be just like the wind.

She held her kimono down as it started to lift above her face. Kagura traced the stitches, they were tiny and delicate and could be broken easily if she had wanted. She pulled her fan out of her pocket and flicked it open again. She once more delved inside her head.

"_Damn Naraku."_

How she longed to be free of the chains that bound herself to Naraku. She knew she would never escape; Naraku made sure that when he had created his detachments, he kept their hearts close to his reach to ensure that they never had a chance to betray him. Every time she had committed treason or had attempted to betray him, she could feel him squeezing the life out of it, reminding her that she had best keep her thoughts in check.

Kagura had tried many times to aid those who were most opposed to her captor and creator. She had helped Inuyasha multiple times, giving him hints and clues as to where to find Naraku in hopes that he many be defeated and her freedom won. She had even begged his brother, Sesshoumaru, who had blatantly refused to help her; she held no grudge. Naraku was not weak, and overcoming his power would take something incredible; something she did not possess or could offer to anyone else. She sighed and looked out into the horizon.

The day was still young; it was barely past morning, but the sun shone quite brightly in the sky. It illuminated every nook and cranny of the earths surface, save those who were out of it's direct eyesight. She amused herself by gliding alongside the hawks she saw, weaving in and out of circles, waiting for their prey to make a final mistake. Life had so much to offer, and she would never have a chance at it.

The mountains in the distance were beautiful, their crests hidden deep in the clouds. Whatever could be made out reflected off in shades of browns, oranges and purple. She saw the trees that outlined their bases; they grew tall and lush with foliage, perfectly fitting the spring weather they were experiencing. She lifted the corners of her mouth up slightly, the sight knocked the breath out of her. Kagura looked down once more with the feeling that she did not deserve to admire such beauty shining plainly in front of her in the daylight. She belonged to darkness, thought not by choice and it haunted her every move.

She defiantly shook her head, her bangs swaying around her face. She heard the jingle of the beads close to her ears and atop her head.

"_I'll get my freedom. One way or the other…_"

* * *

**A/N: Ah! I apologize for writing such a short chapter but I felt that it really didn't need anymore elaboration. (Partial reason for keeping it short is that I'm really not quite sure yet how Naraku is going to take part in this story. AH!) Anyway…little bit of insight into Kanna's character. I really do like her a lot, too bad that she isn't really in a lot of the show. Anyway please R&R. More to come soon! Whether or not Chapter 22 will be posted up is entirely up to how I'm feeling tomorrow :P. I need a break lol. For all of you who have the story on alert, then there shouldn't be a problem lol. Well, if you guys have any questions feel free to ask, I'm always open to suggestions. :D.**


	22. Behind Silence & Solitude

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: So it's been a day or two since I've updated, this being for various weekends. Firstly, it was the weekend and I'm not one to usually stay at home, second my internet pooped out and thirdly, school. It consumes my life. Anyways, hope you enjoy :P.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 22: Behind Silence & Solitude**

_Crash._

_A loud booming sound resonated through Kagome's head._

"_I hear the waterfall again…" She thought. "What does this mean? We're nowhere near any waterfalls…"_

_She heard the sound of trees swaying in the wind, the branches clacking together as they were blown unwillingly to and fro._

"_It is relaxing though…nice and quiet…"_

_Kagome heard the crash of the falling water hitting the rocks once more, gently flowing over the stones as it continued to move._

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she heard the shuffle of feet around her. She sat up and started to stretch.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, still half-asleep.

Shippou jumped into her lap. "Remember Kagome? We're getting a head start today, Inuyasha doesn't want to waste any more time!"

"Oh…right"

She got up and started to fold her sleeping bag, shoving it carelessly into her bag; she noticed the pajamas she lent Sango were folded up neatly beside her, and her wet clothes were missing.

"_I guess her clothes are dry."_ She thought was she zipped up her backpack. Slinging it over her shoulder she noticed that it wasn't as heavy as when they had first set out.

"_Geez. It's about time! My back was starting to kill me, trekking around for days with what felt like a hundred pounds on my back!" _

Kagome yawned as she walked outside, into what she expected to be daylight. To her despair, it was still quite dark out; the sun hadn't even started to rise.

"_Ugh. I know Inuyasha wanted to start out early, but this is a little too early"_

She sighed and looked inside once more, longing to spread out her blankets and go back to sleep. Last night had been one of the soundest sleeps she had ever experienced in this era.

Kagome turned around and walked down the wooden steps, where Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou were waiting for her.

"Well it's about time Kagome!" Inuyasha said, with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Relax Inuyasha, we'll have plenty of time to search." Said Miroku smiling as Kagome joined them. "So Kagome, how was your rest?"

"The best I've had in a while…" She looked around as she noticed Sango was missing.

"Where's Sango?"

Miroku turned his head and looked to his left, where Sango could be seen praying over her father's grave. "Paying her last respects before we leave."

Kagome nodded and walked over to where Sango was kneeling. She sat down beside her and bowed her head in respect. Sango looked up and smiled at Kagome's sign of respect for her father.

"Thank you Kagome."

Kagome finished her prayer and turned towards Sango. "You're welcome. I know how much he meant to you."

Sango smiled and looked down once more, placing her hand on the raised dirt. The moment of silence was broken by Kirara rubbing up against Sango's leg; even the little demon seemed to be anxious to continue on their quest.

She giggled and picked her up off the floor. "Alright Kirara, we can leave now."

As the three made their way back towards the group Kagome lifted her head up to peer into the sky above them. There were no stars, but the tiny puffs of clouds were starting to make an appearance, lingering above them. She sensed that the day would turn out to be pleasant, with the promise of clear skies.

They soon joined Inuyasha who started to make his way towards the village gates, his hands tucked far up into the sleeves of his Fire-Rat robes, eyes focused on the mountains ahead of them. Shippou jumped from his shoulder and ran into Kagome's arms, clearly still tired from his lack of sleep. She seemed to take a note of this.

"You can go back to sleep Shippou. I don't think we're going to find Ukiyo anytime soon."

The kitsune had already fallen asleep, his bangs covering his tiny little face as he snored.

"_For once, I'm actually jealous of the little guy."_ She smiled and laughed, but paused when Miroku called out to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, stop for a moment!"

They had passed through the village's entrance and had made their way back out into the open fields before them. Inuyasha's ears perked up and turned back to face the group.

"What is it now Miroku?"

The monks face turned soft, after his face lost the pensive mask that had made its appearance moments before.

"We don't even know where to look. We'll surely waste more time if we wander around aimlessly."

Inuyasha huffed and spoke. "Hmph. You're right."

Kagome frowned when she thought back to her prior conversations with the woman. She hadn't told Kagome where her village was located, making it almost impossible for them to find, even Kaede couldn't direct them towards where they were headed.

"I guess we're stuck here until we can figure out where to go." Said Sango; her face full of uncertainty.

"Sango, did you ever hear your father speak of any villages around here?" Miroku said, his face lost again in thought.

"No." She said shaking her head. "We traveled all over to slay demons, he spoke of villages, but none of which that were ancient. Just new settlements, here and there."

Kagome looked towards the mountains and her eyes traced over the snow that had accumulated along their sides. They seemed to cascade down like water, running down the slopes and eventually disappearing. An idea suddenly struck her.

"We may not even have to look for the village!"

"_I don't know why this didn't make sense to me sooner!_"

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, remember how the legend said that the villagers had hidden her body in a secret place, away from possible harm?"

Miroku rubbed his chin; his eyes widened. "Yes. I do remember that actually."

"Right! So looking for her village would just be a waste of time."

"So then…what now?" asked Sango, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Well, they might not have had a purpose, but I've been hearing some things in my sleep lately…"

"Hearing things..?"

"Yes, waterfalls. I've seen her by them a lot in my dreams. I think they may have hid her by one. But again, I really don't have any proof."

"Well, proof or no proof, it's the only thing we have to go on right now" Inuyasha exclaimed turning his head in the opposite direction.

"Can you hear any waterfalls nearby?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha paused and listened for any sound of rushing water that might be nearby. A small thundering noise, barely audible hit his ears.

"_I hear something…barely, but I can make out the sound of crashing water._"

He sniffed the air and could detect the faint scent of fresh water and soggy dirt. "I can hear water, but from the sounds of it, it could be hours away."

Kagome was suddenly excited; her presumption had been correct.

"Where?" Asked Sango

"In the mountains." He said pointing towards them. "But not far up, it shouldn't be that difficult to get to."

They all nodded in unison, and started to make their way towards the giant palisades in the distance.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared once more into the depths of the forest, as he had been doing for hours. Rin and Jaken were still asleep, their deep and heavy intakes of breath a validation of their slumber. He slowly got up and walked into the forest, not sensing any danger around them. The branches of the brush surrounding him picked and pulled at his clothes, as if they were trying to stop him from straying further. His hand came up and silently stroked the fur thrown over his shoulder as he lost himself in his thoughts.

He wandered around for almost an hour, the bottom of his pants had become saturated from the fresh morning mist upon the ground; he paid no attention. He thought back to why he was traveling to the Shikon Cave. Indeed he was curious, but he also found it hard to believe that a human spirit could house enough power to forge something worthwhile. He frowned slightly when he had remembered the legend. The jewel had been forged as a result of a seven day and seven night battle between a priestess and an army of demons that had merged with a human body to overcome her. To want after something that they did not own; it is what started the whole affair. A human man had lusted after the priestess and sold his soul to demons in order to consume her.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in annoyance and sniffed the air to make sure the area in which they had rested was still free from interference. There was no scent of any demons within his range for miles around. As he sank back into his mind he contorted his face into a thoughtful expression. He had never fallen to the vice that many others had died for. He had never felt the need or urge to lust after another, perhaps the apathy he had come to embrace hindered him from the emotion but he had never been compelled to feel that way before.

"_A useless emotion…" _Sesshoumaru thought but then paused. Had he not lusted after the Tetsusaiga, his father's sword? Indeed he had, and was angry when it had been entrusted to Inuyasha, his bastard brother. But he concluded that it was a different type of lust, similar as to how Naraku and Inuyasha wanted for the jewel. It was a material lust; not the same as an obsession of love. He had never lusted after another's heart, it seemed unbefitting to a person of his stature. Until recently he had preferred solitude, before Jaken and Rin had joined his company. His thoughts strayed to them. The little toad he cared little for; he was often filled with annoying and intrusive questions that offended him in every way. However, Rin was a more complicated matter.

He had restored her life after he had found her broken and dead on the forest floor. Sesshoumaru wondered if it was because he had cared or if it was simply just his reaction to the Tenseiga's pulse. Her personality intrigued him in a small way. She had shown no fear when he had intended to scare her and cared for him although he refused her aid. Before Rin, he was certain that all humans were weak-minded and violent. What was born in blood, would end in blood; it was his old opinion on the matter. But there was no cruelty behind her eyes, nor was there any understanding of the dangers of the world. It confused him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flicker of spiritual aura coming from the mountains. It flooded through his body, nauseating him with every pulse he felt.

"_I feel a strong aura coming from the mountains…how is it that it had found me from miles away?_"

He sniffed the air, hoping to catch a whiff of whoever might be carrying so strong a power, but smelt nothing but the wet leaves and dirt around him.

"_I cannot catch a scent of the being it belongs to…it seems that I shall have be wary of this spiritual presence along our travels."_

He lingered for a moment until the presence had disappeared as quickly as it had come. Making his way back towards the camp, he thought it was about time to wake the others up and continue their journey, the sun was beginning to rise and there was no time to waste.

**

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was a little bit longer than the last. It's a miracle I even got the chance to post it between my internet not working and school. Ugh. Lol. Anyway Not much to say about this chapter inspiration wise…but I just had to throw in more Sesshoumaru :D. Please review if you liked it so far, another chapter tonight if I'm lucky.**


	23. Mysterious Aura

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: This was another of my pre-written chapters, I hope you enjoy.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 23: Mysterious Aura**

"I can definitely hear it now." Said Inuyasha as they reached the foot of the giant mountains in front of them; his head was moving from side to side as he deliberated the path to continue.

They had been walking since they had left the village a couple of hours ago and had finally reached the patch of land by the mountains that broke into two halves; one winding up the hillside, covered in a multitude of trees and wildlife, the other a flat plain of grassy land that grew around and snaked around into the distance.

"But which way?" asked Kagome. Her hand was held above her eyes, acting as a visor to protect her eyes from the glaring sun overhead. Her judgment had been correct earlier on in the morning when she had predicted the day would turn out beautifully; warm weather and a clear blue sky. The smooth white cirrus clouds in the sky were proof that their journey would not be delayed by inclement weather.

"Judging by the direction the water seems to be headed in, I'd say up." He said pointing to the dirt path that would lead them farther and father into the mountains depths.

"Well, up it is then." Sango exclaimed repositioning her Hirkaikotsu further up onto her shoulder.

Kagome nodded her head and followed them up the winding path, watching her steps carefully so as not to lose her footing. She looked at the scenery around her; the trees continued to grow deep in to the mountain and patches of green brush were scattered along the place. Occasionally now and then a sakura tree would make its appearance, the bright pink flowers and leaves glowing, setting it apart from everything else.

"We need to be careful Inuyasha." Said Miroku "Many demons and bandits live inside the mountains, it's easier for them to hide and ambush travelers."

"Feh. I'd like to see them try and attack us."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "_He always acts so pig-headed._"

"Look!" cried Shippou leaping from Kagome's shoulder and scooting past Inuyasha. "A stream! If we follow it I'm sure we'll find the waterfall!"

"Good job Shippou!" said Kagome smiling. The little fox demon beamed with pride at his little contribution.

As they approached the stream, they noticed how clear and clean the transparent water looked. The rocks it traveled over were a various array of browns, red and grays; the stream must have been there for ages judging by the smooth and polished surfaces of the stones.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Hm?"

"How about we stop to have lunch here? We're right by running water and we still don't know for sure how long this is going to take."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, but lets be quick about it…we don't want to waste anymore time. I don't wanna be stuck here overnight."

"Of course." Kagome brushed his comment aside and started to prepare their lunch.

"_I know as soon as food is placed in front of Inuyasha, we're gonna end up being the ones waiting for him. His appetite is bigger than anyone's else's I know…well Shippou comes in at a close second._" She giggled at the thought and threw the noodles into the boiling water. Although Inuyasha was seated a little ways off she could swear she saw his ears twitch in anticipation as he heard the splash of water from the noodles that had been dropped into the pot.

* * *

"Master Jaken?" asked Rin curiously as they flew through the clouds, hundreds of feet into the air. "Where are we going?"

The little toad demon crossed his arms and huffed "Hmph! I don't know Rin!" He was in fact speaking the truth. It was very early when Sesshoumaru had woken them up, without another word as to why they were in such a rush, or where they were headed. He noticed to mountain peaks approaching in the distance as they started to descend lower into the atmosphere.

"_The mountains? _" Jaken thought himself. "_Why are we headed there? It's nothing but abandoned ground scattered with caves and an overabundance of trees!_"

He squinted and tried to catch a glimpse of his Lord and whether or not he was going to tell them why they were traveling so far out of their way. As far as he knew, Lord Sesshoumaru was still trying to find Naraku.

Sesshoumaru concentrated on the landscape in front of him. The palisades were now approaching quickly as he narrowed the distance between them. Much to his dismay, the aura was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. He winced as he felt his blood burning in his veins, crying out to him to retreat; away from the pain.

"What_ is this power that makes this Sesshoumaru's blood tremble so?"_ he asked himself indignantly. There was nothing in the world that could make his body scream as it did now. He noticed once more that he did not feel any demonic aura for miles. Strange, it seemed to him; the west was full of demons, due to the lack of the human population and wealth of vegetation to hide behind.

Jaken felt his stomach turn as they neared the west. His bones shook in his flesh and he wimpered. Rin tilted her head as she noticed the change in his disposition.

"What's wrong?"

He turned toward her, his face twisted in pain. "Do you not feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"_I feel a great spiritual energy coming from within those mountains! If I can feel it then surely Lord Sesshoumaru must!_"

"My Lord!" cried out Jaken.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn his head around to meet Jakens gaze. "Yes. I feel it." He replied in a calm tone.

Jaken nodded, understanding now that it was something that only affected demons. Rin could not feel what plagued them both.

"_I wonder what Master Jaken was talking about…I feel fine._" She spread her arms above her head, letting the wind blow gently against her tiny kimono. She loved the feel of the wind on her face, it excited her. She giggled.

"Isn't it nice out today? I feel wonderful!"

Jaken rolled his eyes "Speak for yourself Rin! I feel sick to my stomach!"

Rin shrugged ingoring his last comment, although Jaken was rude and sometimes very mean to her, she knew he meant nothing by it; it was simply just the way he was…a grouchy old demon.

* * *

"We…really…shouldn't…be…wasting time…like this." Inuyasha said in between mouthfuls of noodles. It had been nearly an hour since they had say down to enjoy some lunch. Kagome laughed at the sight of him. The others had finished long before he had, and she was just about finished cleaning up and putting her supplies back into her bag.

"We're ready whenever you are Inuyasha."

He sat up and rubbed his stomach. "Good. I'm tired of waiting for you guys."

Sango rolled her eyes and petted Kirara who had jumped into her arms. She purred and started to bat at her hand playfully with it's paws.

"Well, Kirara seems to be in a good mood."

Miroku looked over at the happy little demon. "Yes, she does seem to be in high spirits."

"It's a good sign then!" smiled Kagome. Nothing had distracted them from their task ahead and Kiraras cheerful nature had warmed her a bit.

They continued forward, Inuyasha led the group next to Miroku, perched upon his shoulder was Shippou who seemed to be taunting Inuyasha, as Sango and Kagome followed behind secretly enjoying their little argument.

"I do not eat like a pig!" Yelled Inuyasham who was worked up by the little kitsune's antics.

"Hmph! Tell that to your robes! You have noodle juice all over you!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by his tail and started to jiggle him up and down.

"You take that back you little brat!"

"Kagome!" the little demon yelled, pleading with her to step in.

She shook her head and replied "You're on your own here Shippou. You know better than to fight with Inuyasha."

"Hah! See?" Inuyasha replied smugly, but stopped when he felt a stone hit his head.

"What the…"

A landslide of stones seemed to be rolling down the mountains towards them; the group pushed back as far as they could to avoid the sea of rocks that were falling in their direction.

"Get back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled standing protectively in front of her. "I smell a demon."

"A demon?" Asked Sango, who had changed her clothes and was now wearing her armor, her Hirkaikotsu clutched tightly in her grasp.

"Yes, I feel it's presence too." nodded Miroku as he grabbed at the beads holding his wind tunnel shut.

"Where is it?" asked Kagome, trying to avoid being hit by the giant rocks as they rolled past them, off the side of the cliff.

"Right in front of us." Inuyasha snarled as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"But I only see a bunch of rocks…"

A giant demon pulled itself from the mountain's side holding its head in agony.

"**Who dares wake me!**" It roared at them and opened two solid black eyes.

"Feh! We didn't wake you, you stupid demon!" Inuyasha yelled back at it, grasping his sword tighter.

The demon made a loud growling noise and grasped its head tighter.

"**That aura!**" he screamed. "**I must destroy it!**"

The demon pulled his stony hand from the rocky slope and brought it down upon them with a tremendous force. They leapt out of the way, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and placed her down, safely out of harms way.

"**That girl!**" it cried and ripped the rest of its body out from the mountain. It was nearly twenty stories high and was covered in a hard protective layer of stone, his voice rumbled out from his chest like thunder.

"You're not gonna lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha cried as he used his windscar. After the dust had cleared he noticed that the demon was still standing in front of them, with only a slight crack in his chest.

"**Hah! Pitiful half-breed, do you think you can outmatch me, Ganseki? Demon of the rock? You're attacks will do nothing to my hard skin.**"

Inuyasha frowned as a loud booming voice emmited from the demon; it appeared to be a laugh.

"Inuyasha. Let me handle this." Said Miroku placing a half upon his shoulder.

"Wind Tunnel!" screamed Miroku as he let the beads fall from his wrist. The giant void in his hand opened up as rock and trees flew in to the vaccum like vortex.

"**What is this!?**" The demon cried as his body was slowly ripped apart, crumbling into small boulders as they were sucked into the wind tunnel.

"**No!**" the demon cried as his head was finally pulled in. Miroku winced as the sharp stone of his head nicked the palm of his hand, making the hole slightly wider. He slowly wound the beads back up and shut it.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango as she ran towards him. He bent over clutching his hand.

"I'm fine Sango."

"You're wind tunnel! It's spread!"

"I know, I didn't expect that." He looked towards Kagome, who clutched Shippou in her hands, trembling ever so slightly.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

She nodded weakly. Inuyasha jumped to her side and walked her towards the others.

"Thank you Miroku."

He frowned. "Strange, he didn't seem interested in the jewel shards, just you."

"I know!" said Sango. "He kept crying about some aura that was bothering him. What was he talking about?"

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said darkly. "But I feel we've overstayed our welcome in these mountains…we need to hurry."

"Right." Kagome added, brushed off the close call she had just had with death.

"_What was all that about?_" She thought to herself as she followed behind Inuyasha closely. "_An aura?"_

**

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? Cool, no? Lol. I had just watching the Neverending Story for the first time since I was a little kid and when I had wirrten this chapter I was thinking about what sort of demon it should be and it just so happened to rock monster from the movie had made his appearance. Lol So yeah, fun little tidbit. Insight into Ganseki's name...it means 'rock' in japanese. Pretty simple. Anyway I'm going to keep this short because I'm pretty beat. R & R if you liked it, it'll make me muchos happy. More to come soon :D.**


	24. Sakura Drops

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Pretty long chapter, took me a couple hours to write, and believe me, NONE of it was it order. I really need to find a way to be more organized. Oh well. :P

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 24: Sakura Drops**

Kagura squinted as she scoured the ground below her. She had been traveling for a day and there was still no sign of Inuyasha; in any case, she was in no particular rush to report back to Narkau.

"_He can rot in hell for all I care._" She thought maliciously as she headed over a forest. A demonic aura caught her attention.

"_Hm. I wonder who that could be?_"

Kagura descended lower and caught sight of a wolf pack sitting in the middle of a clearing.

"_Hmph! Just my luck. Nothing but a pack of filthy wolves._" She turned around to head in another direction when she caught a familiar scent.

"_Kouga._"

Seeing that she had finally found one of Naraku's enemies, thought not the one he sought, excited her. She flew into the green foliage and jumped off her giant white feather, landing swiftly and quietly on her feet. She made her way silently through the brush and hid behind the closest tree she could find, that would enable her to hear their conversation.

"Cheer up Kouga!" she heard another say, "There's plenty of time to catch Naraku, we'll just wait for another chance."

Kouga grunted and slammed his fist into the ground. "I should have had him the other day. I was so close to the Saimyosho. Damn it all!"

Kagura looked down deep in thought. "_Well, then he certainly wasn't the one to destroy the little bugs…no matter…this was a waste of time._" She turned around to leave but stopped when she heard his next comment.

"And I left Kagome with that mutt again!"

The wolf demons exchanged groans. It was obvious to them Kagome didn't share Kouga's feelings; he was blinded by his own stubborn will to see it.

"_So he did see Inuyasha!"_ thought Kagura anxiously "_Well, that just changes everything._"

* * *

Kagome remained silent as the group followed the stream northwest up the mountain, taking note of how the water's pace seemed to slow, the farther they proceeded up the mountain. From where ever it originated, it would have to be near, before they reached a point where the water would stand still. She twiddled her fingers nervously as she though about the earlier events of the day.

"_Why was that demon after me and what was he talking about? An aura?_" She looked up and found Inuyasha staring at her curiously.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" She said to him, forcing a fake smile onto her face to ease his expression.

"No…nothing."

Kagome shrugged and stared ahead, losing the playful mask she had created for Inuyasha's benefit; she lost herself in her thoughts once more.

"_Ganseki complained that we had woken him up…but I don't see what we could have done. We were just walking through. I don't understand."_

Inuyasha frowned as Kagome started to fidget once more. He had noticed the change in Kagome's expression as soon as she thought he wasn't looking. For once he knew what was bothering her. The demon Ganseki had sensed something that the others hadn't and seemed bent upon killing Kagome over an aura that had woken him up from his slumber. Inuyasha's wears twitched as he heard the booming sounds of a waterfall up ahead.

He hadn't mentioned anything to the others, but he had noticed a slight change in Kagome the minute she had woken up from her first vision. Her aura had changed a little as well as her scent; it wasn't a terrible feeling, it just felt different to him. He didn't want to worry Kagome over this seemingly meaningless detail, but he wondered why they hadn't come across a single demon, besides Ganseki, since Fumou-Rikujou. Usually over a weeks worth of travel they had come upon dozens of demons; this time not a single one reared its ugly head. There had to be a reason.

Inuyasha decided it was time to lighten the mood of the group, who had fallen into silence after the battle. "I hear a waterfall up ahead! It's not too much farther, I'd say another fifteen minutes and we'll be standing right in front of it!"

The good news seemed to lighten the hearts of the others, especially Kagome. She managed to bring back the smile that never seemed to fade; the one that he cherished so much in his own way.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, his ears drooping a little.

Kagome frowned; deep inside her heart she knew how concerned Inuyasha was for her and her prior action had caused him some sort of pain.

"Cheer up Inuyasha!" She said playfully, shining a hundred watt smile in his direction. "We're almost there!"

Inuyasha looked away from her face as a red tinge crept onto his cheeks. "Hmph! I'm fine, it you humans that I worry about!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and hastened her pace, for some reason her heart seemed to skip a couple beats, something inside her seemed to be rejoicing and pulling at her to walk faster, what it was she couldn't tell.

The group slowly followed the stream into a barrage of trees the stream growing thinner and thinner as they climbed through the foliage; it suddenly disappeared between two lush green trees, blocking them from traveling any further.

"What now?" asked Miroku trying to see beyond the trees that blocked their way.

"We make ourselves a path! That waterfall's right beyond those trees!"

As Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, Kagome caught the glare of something pink in the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw a man-made path in the middle of a row of sakura trees swaying in the non-existent breeze.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" She cried.

"Huh?"

"Look over there, don't you see it?" She said pointing her fingers towards the path weaving in and out through the beautiful blossom filled trees.

"Feh. Well whatd'ya know! I guess I won't have to cut us a path after all."

They group started to make their way through the path, sakura blossoms fell at their feet as they traveled deeper and deeper, yet again, into the forest.

"Where do you think it's taking us?" asked Sango.

"Out into a clearing, if I'm correct." said Kagome. "I remember seeing these trees in my dream, it's a wonder that they're still standing."

"Kagome look! An opening!" yelled Shippou as he jumped from her shoulder. He walked next to Kirara, who once again was purring contently as she observed her surroundings.

As she turned her head, it appeared that Shippou had been right. About two hundred feet ahead of them, the trees seemed to disperse and break apart, leading them into a wide open clearing.

Kagome heard the waterfall; the sound that had filled her head previously and had made its appearance in her dreams was nothing compared to the real thing. Trees and plants surrounded the clearing, standing together tightly, as if to keep anyone and everything out. She walked out of the sakura trees and headed towards the rocks she was so familiar.

"_Nothing here has changed_" she thought to herself. Kagome peered into the water and saw all the brightly colored fish swimming to and fro.

Her heart started to flutter once more, something inside felt as if it were doing somersaults rolling back and forth within her body.

"So where is she?" asked Sango looking around.

"I don't know…I thought she would be here…but I guess I was wrong." Kagome said quietly her head bowed down in disappointment.

"Feh. We wasted all that time too!" Grunted Inuyasha as he turned around to leave.

Miroku placed a sympathetic hand on Kagome's shoulder and sighed. "Don't worry Kagome, at least we thought we had a lead. It was worth a try."

She nodded miserably and took one last look around before turning to follow the others. Upon entering the clearing Kagome's had been ecstatic, now all hope she had was gone. They didn't have anything else to give them a clue as to where Hishura laid.

Sango wrestled with Kirara as the she squirmed to get out of her arms. "Kirara! What's gotten into you?" She said as the demon jumped from her grasp. She ran away from the other and started to head into the water, paddling towards the waterfall.

"Come back!" cried Sango. "You're gonna get hurt!"

The little demon jumped up onto a raised stone right under the smooth satin flow of the water and disappeared behind the waterfall with one jump.

"Kirara!" yelled Sango running towards the water. Her eyes starting to tear, threatening to spill water from her horror-filled eyes.

"Relax Sango! I can still sense her…she's still alive."

She stopped walking deeper into the pool, the water was at her calves. "She is?" She said through sniffs.

Kagome's took what had just happened into her thoughts. "_Wait...if Kirara went behind the waterfall and she's still alive…then there must be something behind it!_"

"Inuyasha!" she said curiously, approaching the water. "We didn't check _behind_ the waterfall."

He looked at her curiously and it dawned on him that she was right; his frown turned into a grin as he realized their trip hadn't been in vain…not yet at least.

"Guess we're going swimming!" He said as he re-sheathed Tetsusaiga and waded out into the water next to Kagome and Sango; Miroku followed closely behind Inuyasha, with Shippou perched on top of his head. He stumbled as he tripped over a rock in the shallow part of the pool. Shippou cried as he was almost thrown headfirst into the water; shaking his fists angrily.

"Hey! Miroku watch where you're going!"

The monk rolled his eyes as the kitsune complained.

"Alright that's it!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'm tired of your complaining!"

He grabbed Shippou by the scruff of his neck and dunked him into the water.

"Hah. Now you're wet all over."

Shippou spit out the water that had accumulated in his mouth as he tried to fight off Inuyasha, and swam up to Kagome. She picked him up without saying a word as she neared the waterfalls base.

"I guess this is it…" She said nervously and extended one of her hands out to put through the wall of water, seeing if it really was hollow on the other side. The water felt cool against her dry hand and much to her enjoyment, her hand hit nothing on the other side but damp air.

"There's a cave behind it!" Kagome said and went to walk through.

"Wait a minute Kagome. I'm going in first, there could be something dangerous in there."

She nodded and allowed Inuyasha to go through first, following quietly behind him with the others.

As soon as they had gotten past the waterfall and into the cave, they wrung the water from their hair and saturated clothes.

"Well that was an experience." Said Miroku, squeezing the moisture from the bottom of his kimono.

Sango nodded and felt something pulling at the bottom of her robes. Looking down she saw Kirara rubbing up against her leg.

"Kirara! You're safe!" She picked up the demon and hugged her tightly, "Don't ever worry me like that again!" placing her down back onto the cold stony floor.

Kagome smiled at the reunion between Sango and Kirara, she knew that both were very attached to the other and that if something happened, it would be an inconsolable situation. Their happy moment was put on pause as Inuyasha called their attention.

"Well, looks like Kagome was right." He said pointing to a large stone coffin at the end of the cave.

Kagome felt something tugging her forward as she passed her friends. "It's her it has to be."

"Only one way to find out!" Inuyasha replied smugly as he approached the grave and tried to push the top aside, he stopped when he realized it had been sealed shut.

"Those idiots locked it…" He growled through his teeth.

"They weren't idiots Inuyasha." said Miroku, approaching from behind. "They wanted to assure the sanctity of her resting place, so they sealed her coffin from prying eyes and hungry demons."

"When someone dies that is very dear to your heart, wouldn't you go out of your way to ensure that they were at peace?" asked Sango thinking back to her own family's death.

"I guess you're right." Inuyasha agreed as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Stand back, I'm getting this thing open one way or the other."

Kagome's gaze remained fixed on the lid as she clasped the necklace tightly in her hands. She felt the blood drain from her face as Inuyasha sliced through the lock with his claws. She shut her eyes tightly trying to cope with the moment they had traveled all this way for. She opened her eyes and looked down at the Hyoushikon in her hands; it had started to hum and shake inside her hands. The stone glowed fiercely as if it had been placed in a tub of burning hot embers.

"Kagome, the necklace!" Sango said pointing at her chest.

"It's obvious isn't it Sango?" said Miroku with a-matter-of-fact face. "The woman soul is caged inside the stone, because it sense's how near the body is it is anticipating being set free."

"Right." said Kagome weakly, starting to feel her knees turn to mush.

Inuyasha remained silent as he heaved the giant stone top off of the grave, letting it slide onto its back with a loud crash that echoed off the walls.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. Kagome wasn't sure what she expected to see, but the legend that Kaede had told them was true. The centuries old princess lay before them, looking not a day older from her previous dreams.

"So the legend was real." said Miroku gazing at the woman.

Hishura looked at if she was in a deep sleep, her hands placed delicately at her chest, holding what seemed to be a shriveled branch of flowers; a testament to the fact that although life had aged around her, time took no effect upon her body whatsoever.

Her skin was as white as the purest snow, her blood red hair sat elegantly styled upon her head, two long strands, one beside each ear, fell out of the intricately woven style atop her head. The rest of her hair was pulled up into to loose loops that hung at the back of her head. Above her eyelashes, a thin line of red had been drawn on to accentuate her features and bring color to her stone like pose; her lips were rouged the color of a rose in full bloom. Kagome's eyes traveled over to her garb. Her robes were uniquely styled, red of course, and were unusually tight as they traced her figure; a long obi was tied about her waist as the dangling fabric reached her feet. The silk seemed to stop above her chest and dipped ever so slightly to highlight her breasts. The arms were fashioned to match those of a kimono and started out at the beginnings of her arms, leaving her shoulders and upper back bare; not the usual style of a woman living in her era. Kagome also noticed that the tight kimono had a slit that started at the knees, revealing a second kimono slip, black as night, worn underneath. Her feet were fashioned into black slippers adorned by nothing but a simple stitching along the edge. The last thing Kagome noticed before she looked up at her friends was the abundance of pearls that hung around her neck and waist. They gleamed up at her shining from the light the necklace was sending off.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm just trying to figure out where this goes…" She said holding the delicate necklace in her hands.

"If I'm not mistaken Kagome, I believe it belongs there." Miroku said pointing to an oval shaped setting around the lady's neck. It was held up by three string of pearls that attached her dress to her neck, keeping the ensemble up.

Kagome ripped the necklace off her neck and stroked the smooth red stone once more before she looked up and nodded.

"_Here it goes_" She thought to herself as she fixed the necklace back into it's setting around the woman's neck.

* * *

**A/N: HUGE cliffhanger huh? Well you knew it was going to happen. I also cut Kagura's part short, it'll be continued in a later chapter. Anyway please R & R if you liked it, next Chapter is gonna be a fun one…or maybe the one after? Hm. Idk I guess you'll just have to keep checking back:D**


	25. Awaken

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Not going to say much, just feel the need to express the fact that I believe I deserve a long rest after writing this one. I woke up at five am to write this before my ten am English class. So if you think about it, I'll have been doing nothing today but writing for eight hours straight. Oh joy. Lol. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter…it's a doozy.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 25: Awaken**

Kagome ripped the pendant from her neck and slid it delicately off the broken chain. Hestitating slightly, she lowered her hand on to the woman's chest; her smooth skin making contact with Kagome's trembling fingers. She fixed the gleaming pendant back into position onto the barren sliver frame attached to the strings of pearls around her neck. A small clicking sound was her confirmation that it had been restored properly. They waited anxiously, anticipating what would happen next; they response they were given was silence.

"What now?" asked Sango, obviously confused.

"I don't know…" answered Miroku scratching his head. Inuyasha shoved his hands into his robes and crossed his arms.

"Feh! You sure she didn't give you any directions that you forgot Kagome?" She didn't answer him. "…Kagome?

She had sunk down to her knees as a throbbing pain consumed her heart. Kagome clutched at her chest as she thought back to where she had felt this pain before; it was awkwardly familiar. She shut her eyes to block out the discomfort she had felt.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side; holding her up by her shoulders. A white light suddenly shot out from her chest and floated slowly up and down in front of her.

Kagome suddenly realized where she had felt this kind of pain before. It had only occurred one other time, but it was a memory and a feeling she would never soon forget. The occasion had been Kikyou's resurrection, guided by the ogress Urasue. Her own soul had been forced out of her body, the result of soaking in a bathtub reeking of stagnant water and strange herbs. In the end, she was able to retrieve most of her soul back from Kikyou, but pieces were still missing, and the suffering she had endured was unlike any other she had experienced.

She gasped as she felt the throbbing dull and had eventually faded from existence. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she now felt a slow warmth creeping into her body, soothing whatever once had been sharp, unbearable pains.

"_The pain…it's gone._" Her thoughts were paused when she felt Inuyasha tight hold around her body.

"In…Inuyasha. I'm ok."

"You sure? You scared me there for second." He said, with his head bowed; his silver bangs were splayed onto her shoulder, making her blush in embarrassment. Their moment was ruined by a cry from Miroku.

"Look!"

Kagome turned her head and noticed the white orb in front of them. It seemed as if it were waiting for something.

"_That's right! I got so distracted I totally forgot about that…_"

The shapeless patch of light rose up to the ceiling and paused; it suddenly took a dive and headed into the woman's body. The jewel below her neck shone brightly now, filling the cave with a tremendous light. A vaporous mist started to leak from the crimson stone, which was slowly losing its iridescence and drifted slowly in Hishura's parted lips.

"Kagome! What's going on?" Shippou asked peeking out from behind Kirara's bushy tail.

She shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes were still focused of the imagery displayed in front of them. "Beats me Shippou, but I'm sure we'll find out pretty soon."

Inuyasha grunted and pulled Tetsusaiga out from the scabbard; he held it in front of him, aimed at the coffin.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled.

"Hmph! Better safe than sorry Kagome. I just wanna be ready for anything that might happen."

The white mist faded and once again was followed by another minute of quiescence. Suddenly the silence was broken as a violent tremor-like pulse emitted from Hishura's still body, into the cave and out into the world; like a small pebble dropped into a puddle of water.

"What was that!?" Sango exclaimed rubbing her eyes; they had all been blinded by the luminous light that had burst from the Hyoushikon moments before.

* * *

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he felt a wave of spiritual power approaching them rapidly. It shook the world quietly, an intangible force that suddenly hit them all and ripped through his body. Though it had only lasted a second or two, he suddenly felt the world turn red as he held himself back from transforming. He calmed himself as the ripple passed fading away behind them; he glanced westward once more as he perceived what had just taken place.

"_That aura forced me to lose my temperance. It was surely meant as a warning...though a warning for whom I cannot fathom. I'm not fond of the situation._"

He frowned; his handsome facial features were marred by the perturbed look upon his face. His eyebrows furrowed, the golden depth of his eyes had returned, though glazed over, and he had absorbed himself into the legions of his percipience. He had to devoted the majority of his efforts to seeking Naraku, so that he may finally be destroyed, but he could not overlook his responsibilities as the Taiyoukai of the western lands.

True, he had never asked for the position, but since his father had been the great Lord before him, it was simply expected of him; and with that position came great responsibility. It was his duty to protect his lands and whatever may reside inside them. If a danger should ever threaten the lands, he would have to deal with it. His domain had meant more to his father that it did to him, but he protected them as a sign of respect for his father. Power had always been Sesshoumaru's main focus, being the Lord of a bunch of land he spent little time in, meant nothing. The only thing that still tied him to them was obligation.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and thought back to the last words his father had said to him, before running off to his death.

* * *

"_Are you going father?"_

"_Are you going to stop me Sesshoumaru?" Inu no Taisho said, his back facing his son staring down at Izayoi's village._

"_I am not going to stop you. However, before that I would like the fangs So'unga and Tetsusaiga to be handed over to me." He knew that his father wasn't returning from his last battle; the love for his human bride had blinded him from common sense. _

"_If I say I won't give them to you…would you kill your own father?"_

_Sesshoumaru remained silent; he would not have even considered killing his father, but he would not accept his father's refusal as an answer. What his father had said next had stung him to the bone; it would never take leave of his memory._

"_Do you desire power that much? Why do you seek power?" Inu no Taisho said calmly, a hint of disappoint in his voice._

_Sesshoumaru paused, searching for the correct way to make his father understand. "I must travel the path of conquest…power is necessary to walk that path."_

"_Conquest huh?" he heard a low grumble resonate through his fathers chest, not certain if it was a chuckle or growl. "Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?"_

_He thought to himself 'Protect? I would not hinder myself with such responsibility."_

"_Something to protect? I have no need to pursue such an endeavor." He replied coolly to his father's question. He could smell the sorrow and discouragement radiating of his father's form as he transformed and leapt from the cliff._

* * *

For him it was nothing more than a cruel reminder of the past.

"_Why do I seek power?_" He thought to himself. Ever since he had been a child, he had watched his father's feats in awe. The great Taiyoukai had been loved and respected but above all feared, or so he thought. As he walked beside his father he could see from the corners of his eyes, the looks that his subjects and friends gave him; it was the same attention he craved. Sesshoumaru entertained himself at the thought of making other tremble in his presence; he was a daiyoukai and should be treated as such. He would never fall or waver to the likes of Naraku or any lesser demon; humans he did not bother with, they were not worth the effort. This is where he differed from his father; he did not see what was to be respected in a human. They were powerless and often fought amongst themselves, what could have possibly attracted his father to that?

"_Although I respect you father, I will never respect what you did. You died trying to protect a mortal woman and her bastard child, and were felled by a human hand nonetheless._" He felt a flicker of something resonate inside his chest but ignored the emotion, whatever it was. He would surpass his father and achieve a greater power than he currently wielded.

Still, even he had his boundaries. He desired power, he very well understood his thirst would never be satiated, but he had not decided upon what to do with the power he longed for. He had always upheld his honor and never hurt an innocent, but had never spared the life of an evil being that dared to cross his path. But he also believed in survival; the weak shall perish as the strong grow more powerful. Such is the way of life; it was the foundation on which he stood. which why he could never understand why his brother persisted to better himself. He was but a hanyou and his power had limitations, unlike his own. He realized he hadn't crossed paths with Inuyasha for some time.

"_I wonder where you're hiding little brother, no matter, the act is truly befitting that of a half-breed._"

* * *

As their eye's came back into focus Inuyasha's ears had perked up. He heard something that he hadn't noticed before, it was faint, but the sound was growing stronger. It sounded like a small thumping, it came in sets of two's one pitch higher than the other; it was a heartbeat.

"Did it work?" asked Kagome, getting accustomed once again to their dim surroundings.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah…I hear a heartbeat."

Once all their eyes had acclimatized, they approached the stone grave with caution. Kagome peered closer at Hishura's body. The color had returned to the woman's face, a growing pink blush replaced the pallid gray complexion that had once been. Her chest started to rise slowly up and down, filling her lungs with the oxygen she had been deprived of for so long. Shippou hopped onto the edge of the casket, leaning in closer to take a good look.

"She sure is pretty Kagome…"

As he looked back, he froze as he noticed her eyes had begun to flutter open slowly; pair of ashen gray eyes were staring back at him.

"AH!" He yelled and lost his balance. He fell to the floor with a thud and rolled a couple of feet a ways.

"It…it worked." Kagome said breathlessly as the woman sat upright and turned her head in their direction. She lifted an elegant milk white hand to her face and touched her cheek.

"I'm…alive again." She whispered tracing the outlines of her face with a solitary delicate finger.

They stared in awe as she came to terms with her awakening. The Tetsusaiga suddenly transformed back into the rusty old sword it originally was.

"What the--" Inuyasha said ignoring the woman's presence, and shook his sword angrily, but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Kagome…" Hishura said, her voice rang out like a bell. It was demanding, but not harsh and the volume was just above a whisper, but could be heard clearly. It reminded Kagome of music as it floated gently through the air and landed upon her ears. "…I am forever in your debt. What you have done for me is greater than you could imagine."

**

* * *

A/N: So! After twenty four LONG chapters I have finally introduced my OC into the storyline, granted she was kinda there before, but now everyone can see her :D. Anyway a lot of inspiration for this chapter, but first things first.**

**Of course it should make sense that since Hishura's soul was in her body it should have to be ripped out no? Hence the allusion to Kikyo. As for Sesshoumaru's small part in this chapter, I find him probably the most complex character in the series. Al of the other character as pretty easy to read and are predictable but he's unlike them in many ways, therefore making him my favorite. **

**Moving on, I'm gonna end my little ramble since I have school in about an hour and I have other things to do. (:P I always end up writing way more than I should) Please Read and Review if you enjoyed it, thank you to all those who have previously reviewed on my last couple of chapter, they cheered me up a lot. Anyway, more to come soon!**


	26. A Ripple in Time

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Lol. So this is what we call a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 26: A Ripple in Time**

Kikyou slowed her pace as she heard the whir of her shinidamachu behind her. She felt tepidity creep though her as her soul snatching abettors dropped the stolen spirits into her parasitic clay body. She knew not from where they souls came and felt no guilt at her lack of concern; to know the strangers she had robbed of an afterlife would be complicated, it was easier to lay in ignorance. Feeling faint, she decided to stop walking and wait for the shinidamachu to bring her back more souls; it would be necessary in order for her to continue the journey and her life.

"_Life._" Kikyou spat with remorse, an echo of sadness in her voice. She brought a hand up to her cheek and tried to feel the warmth she felt growing inside her. There was nothing; if she were human she may feel the incandescent warmth of her cheek as her finger grazed the satin-like texture of her skin, but she was not human, she was dead and that made all the difference.

"_All men are brought into the world and born; when their souls are ready to depart, they die. Such is the way of things…it is not meant to be the other way around. To walk among the living when death has already claimed you…that may very well be the greatest sin of all._"

Kikyou looked up at the luminescent aureole in the sky. It was amazing to her that it was the same sun she had achieved so much under when she was alive. She understood that everything had a time marker. Lives were only expected to last for so long, trees and plants would eventually be cut down, even the sun would eventually burn out when the time was right. Time; it would consume them all, including herself.

She smiled at the thought, though not happy about the death that would be spread around her, but in bliss as the thought that although she could not feel the warmth of the sun or the breeze against her face, time still dictated her life. Eventually she would run out of souls; leaving the pendulum on her life clock to stop.

Her body lurched forward as another soul was tossed inside. Kikyou led her thoughts back to the presence she had felt days before. It had been a strange one, it bothered her a little not being able to remember from where she had felt it before. She heard the cries of the birds in the trees and looked up to see what the commotion was. Scanning the skyline she could not sense any danger or threat, what was making them caw so? She suddenly felt the pulse of a heartbeat and the near approach of a wave of spiritual energy.

She watched as the birds flew from the trees in panic, not knowing what to make of the feeling inside their guts. She lowered he head and felt her chest; there was no heart ingrained in her being, it was all the doing of the energy flying towards her. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy what it felt like to know the pulse of a heart once more, it was a sensation she had long forgotten.

"_My body beats as if I have a heart…why does this spiritual presence affect me so? _"

The ripple of energy pulsed through her as it continued to travel over the land, slowly extending its arms and disappearing.

"_Just as I thought…_" Kikyou said looking towards the mountains. "_It was the same power that I had felt days ago and it seems to be radiating off the mountains._"

She frowned; whoever had created the pulse from their body would surely have been long gone before she would even get close to the mountains foot. Although she wanted to see for herself, out of curiosity, who had turned her from the path she walked and had reminded her of her prior life, it would be a wasted trip. It was far better to continue to follow Naraku, for she was certain she would cross paths with this individual somehow.

Kikyou raised her hand, signaling the shinidamachu to stop bringing her souls back. Her life force had returned, enabling her to continue her quest for Naraku. She felt revitalized as she thought about the aura that had crashed through her body before. It seemed to strengthen and motivate her to hasten her pace, life wasted was time that had not been spent properly; she intended to use time as sparingly as possible.

* * *

Kagura stared through the foliage around her, she had been watching the wolf demon tribe for nearly thirty minutes and not one word had been mentioned of Inuyasha since. She did not lose patience however; she had become used to spying on people, sometimes waiting in the shadows for hours like a hungry lion stalking its prey.

Kagura leaned in closer to hear the two humanoid demons beside Kouga conversing with each other. Their conversation ws less that fulfilling.

"Hey! Ginta over here, I think I found us something to eat!" Hakkaku said digging next to a bunch of trees, pulling out an armful of red and purple oddly shaped mushrooms from underneath a tree.

"Really? Great!" Ginta ran over to him, rubbing his stomach.

The two stared hungrily at the suspicious looking fungi, their mouths salivating. Gina and Hakkaku both reached for one, but drew back their hands as Kouga's foot crushed the tasty looked mushrooms, leaving a black oozing heap where they had been.

"No!" yelled Ginta holding his head in his hands.

"Kouga! What gives!?" Hakkaku said angrily, standing up and placing his hands on his hips. "We're starving!"

Kouga turned around and chuckled. "You guys have no stamina, not to mention manners. You didn't even say thank you."

"Why would we say thank you! You ruined our lunch…"

Ginta threw his hands up in the air. "Ugh we were so close…I'm going to go pick some more!" He turned around and stormed off pausing only when Kouga yelled at him to stop.

"Hmph! Can you guys be that hungry that you didn't even realize that those mushrooms you picked were poisonous?"

The two demons stared at each other and blinked; their faces took on an exasperated look and groaned.

Kagura rolled her eyes at the ridiculous argument that ensued.

"What are you trying to do!?" Ginta yelled at Hakkaku. "Kill me!?"

"Hey! Wait a minute here! I didn't know that they were bad. I was just so hungry!"

She shut here eyes trying to mentally block the idiotic antics of the two mononoke. "_If these idiots were to use their senses, they'd know that a stream is nearby; food grows plenty there! Well I guess these three aren't going to be able to kill Naraku by themselves. Not a brain to share between them._"

Hey eyes narrowed as the wolves around them started to howl.

"_Now what…"_ She thought.

Kagura noticed the hairs upon their backs bristling and watching as their muzzles tightened back to reveal sets of sharp pointy teeth.

"What is it boys?" asked Kouga as he crouched down beside one of the wolves to pet his head.

"_Well, they found me._" Kagura said with a hint of annoyance. She flicked her fan out in front of her face and prepared to reveal herself when she suddenly stopped. The wolves weren't growling at her; their gaze was directed past the trees and out into the distance. Kagura felt a faint wave of spiritual aura wash over them and fade. She brushed the quaint feeling from her mind and focused on the wolf pack once, although whatever it was had left her slightly itchy.

"Hm..?" Said Kouga. "Wonder what that was about. You guys feel a breeze?"

Hakkaku and Ginta shook their heads, deciding to sit on the forest floor.

"_I certainly felt something._" She thought.

Kouga turned his back to the wolves. "No matter. Heh! You guys over react to everything!" He said peering over his shoulder to scold the pack. He sniffed the air around him and froze. His face hardened as he recognized who scent it was and clenched his fists.

"_Kagura…"_

From behind the tree, Kagura could feel his eyes burning a hole into her back; she sensed his demonic aura flare.

"_Oh well, I'm surprised I lasted this long._" She thought grinning.

Kouga sniffed the air once more; she was very close, most likely in earshot if he knew her well enough. He waited for her to appear from the forests depths; she did not.

He lost his patience and yelled out in anger. "Alright Kagura! I know you're there! Come out and face me instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward."

She grimaced and spread her fan out once more. The white linen stood out like a diamond in a sea of rocks, the red zigzag pattern made it seem as through his had been dipped in blood. She had not come in hopes of a fight, nor did she particularly feel the need to, but she thought she would teach the wolf pup a lesson or two and stepped out from her hiding spot between the trees. Her crisp white ad maroon kimono swayed behind her gently; she stared at him through the bright violet irises in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Looks to me like a mangy, disease infected pack of wolves. How pitiful."

"The only thing that's diseased around her is you, Kagura. I see Naraku sent you to do his dirty work again…figures."

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you." Said Kagura in a menacing tone, grasping her fan tighter.

Kouga lost his temper and ran quickly towards her, recklessly forgetting to protect his pack; Kagura waited. As Kouga ran with an arms length of her, she lifted her fan above her head and brought it down in a swooping motion around her petite frame.

"Dance of Blades!" she yelled

Sharp blades of wind emitted from her fan and swerved around Kouga, who had jumped to the side, missing him by inches.

He grinned and landed upon the ground. "Hah! Nice aim. You missed me." Kouga yelled with a grin of victory on his face and jumped into her direct path once more. He heard a loud explosion behind him and glanced backward, hearing groans

"I didn't miss." Kagura replied smiling and shut her fan.

"Damn you!" Kouga said as he raced to his friends side. Ginta and Hakkaku hadn't managed to escape in time and had become badly injured as a result.

Kagura frowned. "_That was a rotten move, but I can't afford to be delayed by a filthy wolf!"_

She threw her head back and laughed; her bangs covering her eyes. Pulling a feather from her hair, she decided to bid them farewell.

"Tough luck Kouga! Until we meet again!" She tossed the feather into the air and jumped. It quickly grew and she landed upon it, ascending into the air. Her cackle could still be heard in the distance.

Kouga cursed her as she disappeared; choosing not to follow her and aid his friends wounds instead.

"Go…after her…Kouga…" said Ginta trying to sit up; his side had been cut up horribly and oozed as he tried to change his position.

"Yeah don't worry about us…" Hakkaku choked, coughing up blood; he smiled weakly at Kouga. "We'll be fine."

"Hmph!" replied Kouga ignoring their comments. "I'll give Kagura a head start. Besides, I thought you guys were hungry."

They all laughed as Kouga cleaned their wounds.

"_Damn Naraku, it doesn't matter who he has fighting for him, they're all the same; cowards, thieves and liars! I could have finished her…but I didn't have a chance with these guys hurt so badly."_ He shook his head in frustration as he finished dressing their wounds. He rose up onto his feet and decided to get them something to eat.

"You guys rest while I find us something to eat. We're gonna be stuck here for a while…" He motioned for the wolves to stay with them and walked into the forest disappearing from plain view.

"What a guy…" said Hakkaku in a raspy breath, his eyes shining in admiration. Ginta nodded and the wolves yipped in reply.

* * *

Kouga could hear running water nearby and headed towards it. He chose to walk instead of run; he had been traveling for days and could feel the lack of sleep catching up with him. He followed an old dirt path that broke into the clearing; bringing him to the sandy, rocky banks of the stream. Exhausted, he knelt on the earth, ignoring the sharp edges of the rocks piercing the hard flesh of his knees. The day was beautiful and the weather was pleasant, unlike the past couple of days. Under different circumstances, he would have led his pack to rest here, but he knew the consequences of moving an injured person; better they remain where they were and hidden, than out in the open like easy prey.

He lowered his left arm to the water and cupped his hand, scooping up some water to splash his face with. He opened his eyes and felt slightly more alert to the world around him.

"_Snap out of it Kouga_." He thought. "_Just a little while longer, then you can get the sleep you need._"

Kouga shook his head and stared once more into the stream, deciding to look for some fish to eat and bring back to the others. As he scoured the water his eyes fell upon a school of fish traveling upstream. He smiled when he noticed a cotton white fish at the center of the group trying hard to match pace with the others. Its tail was flicking quickly from side to side while the others maintained slow smooth strokes; it stood out like a sore thumb. The yellow patch caught Kouga's eye once more and he grinned thinking about what it reminded him of.

"_She called it a backpack? I think that's what it was…"_

Either way the small fish's' appearance attracted Kouga and he reached out to catch it.

"_Easy pickings…_" he thought, stretching his arms slowly above the fish. He suddenly brought them down onto the water.

The fish must have sensed his intentions and as soon as Kouga touched the water's silky surface, it jumped into the air and landed a couple of feet ahead of the school, safely from his grasp. It was stronger than the rest and had only seemed to appear weak to protect the others; distracting the danger from them.

As a result of using to much force to catch his dinner, Kouga lost his balance and fell face first into the river, his bottom half following him shortly after. He lay there, exasperated, and shook his head. The water rushed gently over his face, carrying the fish with it who seemed to be mocking him, swimming slowly in and out of his legs.

He sighed. "_This just isn't my day._"

A/N: So ladies and gents…like it? I hope so because I certainly did. This chapter turned out way longer than I expected but I felt it was enjoyable nonetheless. Hopefully I'll bring you guys a fresh new chapter tomorrow, but for the meantime please read and review, tell me whatcha think (:D)


	27. Regaining Senses

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: MAJOR writers block on this chapter…I honestly hit a complete blank for the first time…it sucked. But I feel that it came out alright…

[Warning! Random Ramble: LOL. Anyway, so I was listening to one of the songs that inspired me for my story. Passion by Utada Hikaru…well if you haven't heard it, it has an English version in the game Kingdom Hearts called My Sanctuary. Apparently the song can be reversed and has another set of lyrics. Why am I telling you this? Besides freaking me out, I may somehow involve something like this in the story. Idk, we'll see. Any opinions would be appreciated.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 27: Regaining Senses**

Hishura gracefully slid herself down from the stone tomb in which she lay and stood upright. Her posture was perfect and from the way she held her head it could be assumed that she was of a high social rank. She fixed her robes which had become slightly askew and brought her hands to her head, smoothing stands of her bright red hair back into place. They all stared at her as if they had been thrown back into the past; although her clothes were unethical for the time in which she came from and the unnatural hair upon her head was unlike any they had seen on a human, she imposed a sense of dignity and respect, two qualities that had almost become nonexistent in the evolving world.

"And to all of you, who remained with Kagome through her troubles, I thank you as well, I don't feel I could ever repay you for what you have done." She spoke once more.

Miroku spoke gently, lowering his eyes to the ground. "There is no need to repay us, we've done nothing that had troubled us greatly."

Hishura smiled and responded to his humble remark. "Carrying the burden of another is never an easy task. I know the dangers and hardships you faced for I was watching through the eyes of another."

Kagome gasped and thought "_So she was the one who had helped me find this place. I just thought it was the only lead we had…I felt that she may have been responsible…" _Her thoughts were interrupted once more by the woman's melodic voice.

"Kagome, I must apologize for the pain you endured, but there was no other way. I could not have been complete, had a part of my soul remained inside you."

Inuyasha gripped the Tetsuseiga tighter as the woman neared; sensing that Inuyasha was trying to protect Kagome it instinctively transformed into its true form. He stood in front of Kagome protectively, his sword aimed in her direction. She relaxed her body and cocked her head at Inuyasha questioningly.

"I mean you no harm, I would just like to speak with the woman who restored me to my former being, there is much we need to discuss…" she trailed off.

"Feh! How do we know what your intentions are?" He said a hint of suspicion in his voice. Inuyasha was determined to protect Kagome at any cost. His ears still hummed from the pulse of spiritual energy that had escaped her body, reminding him of the powers she possessed. He grasped the Tetsuseiga so tightly his knuckles had started to turn white.

"_He's afraid…A common emotion for someone who does not understand._" She walked towards him as slowly as possible and reached out to touch the Tetsuseiga.

"_What the hell is she doing?_" He thought, not taking his eyes off her.

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome pleaded.

He ignored her pleading and watch as Hishura stood in front of the sword placing her hand on it gently. It quickly turned back into its plain ordinary rusty exterior.

"What the hell did you do to Tetsuseiga!"

"There's no need for unnecessary violence, Inuyasha." She replied coolly. He glared at her and shoved the sword back into it's sheath, though not relinquishing his place in front of Kagome. The woman sighed and looked away.

"Inuyasha…I don't think--"

"Let me handle this Kagome!" He said shielding her.

"There goes Inuyasha being stubborn again." Shippou shook his head in exhausted, knowing all too well how bull-headed their friend could be.

Sango leaned closer to Miroku and whispered into his ear. "I don't think he'll ever learn…"

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome, tired of being cut off and having to listen to his accusatory comments. The necklace around his neck pulled him violently to the floor.

"Curious…" said Hishura peering at the prayer beads around his neck.

Kagome felt a warmth creep onto her cheeks, she was slightly embarrassed at all the commotion Inuyasha had made and she had to use the subjugation bead as her last resort to quiet Inuyasha.

"Sorry about that…Inuyasha gets worked up about everything, he's just wants to make sure I'm safe." She rubbed the back of her head, trying to distract everyone from her awkward feelings.

"I can see that." Hishura said with a hint of laughter in her voice. She knelt down and checked to see if Inuyasha was hurt. "You alright?"

"Hmph! I'm fine." He stood up and dusted the dirt from his robes, making his way over towards the front of the cave. "I'm going outside; I've been inside this cave way too long, besides I feel we have one person too many in here anyway."

"Be nice Inuyasha!" yelled Shippou angrily waving his tiny fist. Slowly passing him Inuyasha reached out and clonked him on the head; a throbbing red lump appeared. Shippou rubbed his sore head, moaning in pain.

He snorted. "That'll teach you to keep your big mouth shut!"

Kagome shook her head; Inuyasha could be rude at the most inopportune moments. Hishura looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and hesitated, not sure if she should speak or not. She looked towards the curtain of falling water and smiled. It had been ages since she had seen the sunlight and felt the cool breeze of the air upon her face.

"Inuyasha is right. I feel strangled in here, we should move outside. I would like very much to see daylight again…"

Hishura started to walk behind him, the others following suite. They looked at each other and wondered how she could retain a calm disposition when she had just been insulted; it seemed to take no effect on her. She did appear to be deep in thought and had to stop as she paused in front of the waterfall.

"_It's been so long since I was alive…I can't remember what water feels like…_" Hishura thought as she brought her hand up and let the spray from the water hitting the rocks splatter onto her hand. She gently brought her hands up in front of her and pushed her way through the water, smiling like a child. She was suddenly thrust into the daylight and could feel the sun pounding on her body once more, the chilling breeze smashed against her face, while the strong scents of the forest hit like a wall.

"_This feels wonderful…and to think that I have missed out on so much._"

Hishura leaned her body against a sloped boulder nearby and slide into the water, letting out a surprised gasp as the cold surface clutched at her body.

Inuyasha raised an eye and scoffed. "You okay? You seem disoriented."

Walking towards the banks of the pool she stopped as she caught a reflection of herself in the water. "I apologize if I do seem to be acting a little strange, but you see I've been in the darkness for so long, I've forgotten what the sun feels like."

"Feh! Kagome said you could tell us about the jewel! Well?"

"I did not!" said Kagome in annoyance; she turned on him and gave him a dirty look. "I never said anything like that. You just _assumed_ …as usual."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" He yelled back.

"Now, now, stop fighting you two and Inuyasha…you really should have some manners." Miroku tapped Inuyasha on the head with his staff; his eyes were closed as if he was the most saintly of them all.

"Oh brother…look who's talking…Heh! Manners. Well at least I don't go around grabbing women's butts all the time!"

"I do no such thing."

Sango's eye twitched. She couldn't believe he was lying at a time like this. "So you've never fondled a woman's bottom before? Ever?"

"I don't believe so." Said Miroku trying to keep his made up persona in tact.

"Why you…Hmph! Maybe this will help you remember all the time you grabbed me when I wasn't looking!" She went to sock him on the head when she noticed Kirara paddling through the water towards Hishura who was sat on an old tree stump staring at the sakura trees.

"Kirara?" she asked curiously. The little demon paid her no attention.

"Are you guys done fighting yet?" Kagome said as she went to follow Kirara through the water. They bowed their heads in shame and followed her; it was no way to act in front of a person they had just met.

Hishura had tuned out the noises around her and continued to stare at the beautiful foliage around her. "_After all these years, they still stand. I spent many a day sitting under these same trees…"_

She felt a smooth rubbing against her leg and picked Kirara up. The demon closed its eyes and snuggled deep into her lap, purring very loudly. Kagome squeezed the water from her skirt as she emerged from the water.

"_I'm soaked."_ She thought unhappily, shivering as the wind ran down her back. As she walked closer to Hishura she noticed Kirara curled up in her lap.

"I don't believe it. Kirara? Can it really be you?" Hishura said picking the demon up and looked her up and down. "It is." She said giving a small grin. "How old you must be…"

Kagome gasped as she heard the last few words Hishura mumbled to Kirara. "You know Kirara?" she asked curiously.

The others had reached them after a minute or so and had missed what the woman had previously said, but caught Kagome's last phrase.

Hishura sighed and placed the little demon onto the ground and turned around to face them. It was time to explain to them how she had wound up in this predicament in the first place. There was no time for secrets, nor was there any time to waste; soon demons would be flocking from all over to see who had created such an offensive wave of spiritual power.

"Yes. I know Kirara. But first before I say anything I would suggest you get comfortable. It's a long story…not particularly pleasant either, but I don't need to get into detail on that because you know the outcome of what I am to tell you."

They all nodded and leaned in toward her intently, all except Inuyasha who kept his distance from the others lounging against a large flat stone protruding from the ground nearby.

"How shall I start…there's so much." Hishura murmured, her hands clasped in her lap. She seemed to be trying to find a right way to start, though by the looks of it, it wasn't an easy task.

"How about this? We'll ask you some questions based on what we heard and you can explain to us, and if we missed anything you can fill us in."

The woman nodded and waited for a question to be asked of her. It bothered her greatly to think back to the past. It had haunted her for years upon years, being left with no one to talk to but herself, brooding in her own mind, dormant to the outside world around her. Although she could not remember the feel of how another's flesh felt against her skin, the moisture from a tear after it had fallen from her eye, she could not even remember how intense the worst pain had felt; yet, she remembered as clear as day what had transpired in her old life. The memories would never fade and would forever reign as a cruel reminder to the life she had promised to relinquish.

A/N: It wasn't that short of a chapter was it? Well if it was I'm sorry because it was a big pain to write. As for the cliffhanger? Intentional. Lol. I know exactly what will transpire I just didn't wanna give it all up at once. (:D) . If anyone is wondering I have most of the story sanded out, so it's just smooth sailing from here. Hopfully this will be the last chapter I have to write with writers block. Ugh. Anyway please R & R! Hopefully Chapter 28 will be up soon.


	28. Unpleasant Memories

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

_**sidenote:**_ Before I do or say anything I'd just like to answer a question that someone had in a review. Unfortunately no, this isn't a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing story. The reason people may think it might be is because I have the main characters listed as Kagome and Sesshoumaru, not for romantic purposes but because story will mostly involve those two characters. True, the story includes almost every main character of the Inuyasha storyline but I just wanted to focus on these two particularly. Sorry if that upset anyone T-T. I do like the pairing BUT it's not gonna fit into this story properly. My intention for this story was to write a good action or adventure fiction that could keep people interested. I am considering however writing something like that (Kag/Sess) after I finish this one…it may not be for awhile though, seeing as this one took me almost a month to write; I'm not very good at multi-writing. But for everyone that has been enjoying the story so far and reviewing I want to thank you. Also I'm glad that a lot of you enjoy my style of writing, kinda makes me happy thinking my story isn't a total bomb. :D.

A/N: Warning. Long chapter. Lotta dialogue. :D. My favorite! Haha.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 28: Unpleasant Memories**

The breeze had slowly made the transition from calm and soothing to angry in an instant. Sakura blossoms had been knocked off their branches, filling the clearing; it gave Kagome the feeling that was trapped inside a snow globe. As soon as the delicate flowers had touched upon a surface, they were once again ripped up in a torrent of never ending wind. Hishura stared at her beautiful surroundings; nothing had changed one bit in the hundreds of years she had been forced to sleep. She started to daze off into her own world as she lost herself in an old memory; she ignored the muffled voices the seemed to be calling out to her.

* * *

"_Father! They're Beautiful!" said Hishura walking down the path full of sakura trees in front of them._

_Her father let out a raspy chuckle as he looked at her fondly. "Yes. They are quite pretty, but not as much as my daughter."_

_She smiled at him as a response to his last remark, jerking her head back to the dainty trees they were walking past._

"_I take it you like them then?" Her father asked with hope in his voice. Fir Hishura it was unusual that her father would come to visit her here, he spent most of his time in their castle, dealing with the neighboring villages that grew greedier by the second, pouring over books in his study and trying to figure out ways to boost their economy. She knew that outside he was a rough man, seemingly arrogant and cruel, but inside she knew him to be soft-hearted and sensitive. The slightest insult someone could throw at him would offend him very deeply and he would most likely take it to heart._

"_I love them!" she said breathlessly, as she caught a blossom that had been fallen off its stem and had been floating in front of them in her hands. She stared at it, trying to figure out where her father had found such beautiful plants. She noticed the deep color of the petals, a passionate pink that had burst into a paler shade towards the ends. In the center an array of little yellow stems stuck out, covered in pollen. Her father smiled as he watch her study the blossom in her hand. Smiling, he took the flower from her hand and lifted his hands to place it in her hair, tucking it gently behind her left ear._

"_Father?" she asked curiously, as they continued to walk down the path. "Not that I don't appreciate the gift, but why have you done this?"_

_He frowned and looked up into the sky. "Can a father not give his daughters gifts to show that he loves her?"_

_She took his hand and rubbed it gently, hoping that she hadn't offended him by asking such a question. "Yes you may, but I cannot help but sense there is a hidden meaning behind all of this. You've never cared much for this place."_

_He stopped walking as they left the cherry blossomed path behind them and had broken into the clearing. He turned his back to her and stared at the waterfall thoughtfully. "My…I never realized how beautiful this place was." He murmured. Her father suddenly turned around to face her with a smile._

"_I know how much time you spend here Hishura and now when you come here, you'll have something to remember me by."_

_Hishura frowned at the remark and looked up at him, confused. "Remember you by? I don't understand. I see you everyday…does this mean you're leaving us?"_

"_I'm not abandoning you Hishura." He chuckled, apparently amused at her thought. "But I will leave for a long time. There is no way to avoid this situation any longer. Trouble is brewing and I cannot allow our city to waver to another."_

_She froze and hoped her father wasn't talking about what she thought he was. Her rears were confirmed as she noticed him looking at her with a sad glint in his eyes. "There is to be a war…I understand now."_

_He looked at her regretfully and nodded his head. He turned his neck and saw her holding her heads in her hands. "Do not be upset my dear. If you do not enter the tigers cave, you will not catch its cub. Our lands our being threatened by another. If we let them win, they'll kill us all. We must do this, it is our only chance. But you must do something for me."_

_She looked up at his face, worry obvious in her eyes. "What?"_

"_Listen to your grandfather while I am away…and be strong. I did not raise you to be weak in difficult times. I want you to follow your heart; anything you make of yourself will make me proud. I could not have wished for a better daughter."_

_She smiled and felt her father hug her, who was still smiling. As her flashback started to end she should hear a verse from the song he used to sing to her when she was upset as a child._

"…_Every heart can take a step towards dreams, all of us, want to take a lasting happiness, whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you sound sleep…" _

Kagome followed the woman's forlorn gaze and saw that she seemed to be focused intently on the cherry blossoms and the path they had hidden so well.

"You ok?" Kagome said placing a hand upon her shoulder. 

Hishura feeling Kagome's hand on her shoulder snapped back from her trance like state and shook her head, wiping the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. "Yes, I was just remembering something. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at the path once more and turned her attention to Hishura, who seemed more uncomfortable than she had before. "This is an odd place for these kinds of trees to grow, they usually prefer flat land, I've never seen them on a mountain like this.

"You're right." said Hishura agreeing with her. "They weren't originally here, my father planted them as a parting gift…" she looked at her fists which had started to harden and relaxed her grasp. "…before he went to war."

"That must have been horrible for you…" Kagome said as a shiver went down her spine; it was starting to get cold.

Nodding at Kagome, Hishura repositioned her foot that had fallen asleep from lack of blood and placed it on top of the other. "_I had forgotten was this felt like as well…quite unpleasant." _

As she started to get used to get used to her surrounding and the people around her she looked up into the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. She needed to tell them what they wanted to hear, but it would have to be quick. She could sense the demonic auras in the far distance.

"It's getting late and I'm afraid I haven't told you anything of importance yet. I'm going to put my doubts behind me and give you whatever you need to know. But it will have to be short, night is approaching quickly and there are things I still must take care of."

"Whatever is comfortable to you." said the Monk, waiting for her story to begin. Sango looked at him and realized he had made no attempt at fondling this woman. "_Hmph! It's about time he learned some respect!_" She turned her head again and scratched behind Kirara's ears. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha sitting far away from them underneath and old tree; she frowned.

"Inuyasha! Come over here with us."

"Feh! Why should—Ow!" He slapped his neck and found that he had squished Myouga once more. "Hmph! So you're back now that you're not in any danger again?"

The little flea looked at him indignantly. "I was off doing other things!"

"Yeah, like saving your own butt!"

Myouga huffed and tugged on his ear. "Master Inuyasha! Go sit by Kagome so I can hear what she's saying, after all this information will be very useful to us since nobody else knows. We could learn a thing or two."

"Whatever." Inuyasha got up and sat next to Kagome who flashed him a slight smile.

"Oh…Hi Myouga! Back again?"

"Yes, but only for a short while, I just came to hear the Lady tell her story. I'm quite interested." 

"A talking flea?" said Hishura slightly amused.

"Flea-demon!" he corrected her. "And I am pleased to make your acquaintance! The name's Myouga."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hishura of Ukiyo."

He grinned as he noticed the Hyoushikon around her neck. "_I knew I was right about the necklace!_"

Inuyasha looked down at him once more "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing…" said the flea smugly and hushed himself so the lady could begin.

Hishura looked at them as her eyes took on a glazed look; although she was staring in their direction Kagome could tell she was lost faraway in her memory. She began to speak.

"It was hundreds of years ago, but I can still remember it as though it were yesterday. Shortly after my father had joined the war and I had sabotaged all of the arranged marriages they had planned for me, my grandfather found out that I had spiritual powers and was determined that I was destined to walk that path in life. I had tried to hide it from my family, in fear that they would send me away, but my grandfather snuck up and me in this very clearing and saw me experimenting. Even though my grandfather told me I was going to be a priestess I vowed to never heed his will. Although I was beaten physically and emotionally under his command, I never broke my promise, until he eventually found a way to get me to break my vow. He was going to kill a man that I had fallen in love with, but agreed to spare his life should I would become a miko. Unfortunately for me, my grandfather sent my love away from me, into the war to fight by my father. I thought he had died. Years later, my grandfather passed on and I quit my life; becoming a priestess was never my dream. At the funeral I was re-united with my father, for the first time in two years. After the funeral, my father had decided it was time to go back and fight. I begged him not to, I knew he wouldn't return…and he didn't. There was no one left but myself that could rule Ukiyo. It of course set the village elders, a council my grandfather had set up ages ago to aid him in times of need, into a frenzy; a woman had never ruled before. Nonetheless, I ascended to power. When my father had died, I mourned for weeks on end and ignored the problems that plagued our village; we were still involved in a costly war, our economy was struggling and many were losing their lives. The village elders had never liked the idea of a woman above them in status and they attempted to have me killed many times. Unfortunately for them, I had became a skilled fighter, as a child I had always watched my father spar with great interest, my lover had taught me how to use a sword and in my free time from being trained as a priestess I worked relentlessly on my technique. I thwarted each attempt on my life, but in a way they had helped me wake up from my trance. Their last attempt had set me free and opened my eyes and although my father had always made good decisions in my eyes, this war was his first mistake. I tried to think of many ways to end the war but only one could have a permanent affect. I needed to kill the opposing Lord. I quickly suited up and rode off into battle; although I should have been frightened I wasn't…I knew I would win because I had no other choice. I did indeed slay the Lord and stop the war, bringing my men safely home. Afterwards, Ukiyo's economy rose; the men had returned from war and our main export, blackberries for tea, was harvested once more under their caring hands. I had noticed that although I had never trained my spiritual energy since I had left my shrine, my powers grew. I protected my village with them, blocking out demons and those with impure intentions; my reign lasted for three years, in that time my people had come to respect and trust me. As Ukiyo flourished, it became heaven on earth for all of its inhabitants; families became rich and could now afford to support themselves, the city's army had grown three times, due to the massive amount of people that fled to our village and we had not been ravaged by demons in years, due to my protection."

"You village sounds wonderful!" Sango said.

"It was…" said Hishura sadly. "It truly was. But what goes up must return to the ground, and the same happened to Ukiyo; our heaven had been grounded from the moment Midoriko waked through our gates. She was about to fight hoards of demons and had heard of a woman in the west who possessed great spiritual energy. She came to seek my help, for some advantage that might ensure her victory. Upon hearing that she was to fight them a short distance away, I was horrified. I told her that I could not abandon Ukiyo, if I did then it would have certainly been ransacked by demons and many would be injured. She understood but gave me this necklace. I forgot what she had exactly called it, but she asked me to at least help her in this. She asked me if she were not to return to bind my soul into this necklace and seal myself away until I was needed once more. I thought her quite capable of defeating them, so I agreed to this foolishly. I had no idea that amount and strength of those she would fight. But I had also made one more mistake. Feeling sorry for her that she must face danger by herself I suited her in the best samurai armor I could find and put a piece of my soul into it, it was the only help I could give her and it eased my guilty conscience. She departed the next day and fought for seven long days and nights. I could feel her and the demonic aura from Ukiyo and was alarmed when it suddenly disappeared, I knew something had happened. After three days more of waiting I knew she had fallen. I thought back to the promise I made and decided I could do nothing but honor it. I followed her instructions and bound my soul to the stone, though I knew not how to dispose of it or what to do. In the middle of all this, the neighboring village had sent a one of their generals to propose a new trade route; they were interested, like so many others, in our export. I had agreed to see this man in hopes that after I had been sealed and assumed dead, that Ukiyo would still continue to thrive. When I first met him I realized that the lover I had assumed dead for almost for years had escaped my grandfather and fled to a nearby town, joining their army. He had always been a good fighter and ascended their ranks, in hopes that someday he would gain enough social status to be able to wed me one day. He came proposing love and a family, but I refused him and told him of my new duty and that he needed to let go of his love. I gave the necklace to him and told him to keep it safe…he angrily left, refusing to say one last word. As I watched him move farther and farther away I could feel my soul slowly departing from me… as I watched him exit the city gates I fell. That is where it all ended."

They all remained silent as her gray eyes returned to their soft, sad expression and stared back at them. "That is all I remember."

She stood up above them, her robes whipped about her wildly as she hardened her gaze and began to walk away.

Inuyasha's ears perked as he realized she was going to leave them. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

She remained focused on the path ahead of her, not turning around to look at them. "I have told you all I know…now, I wish to see Ukiyo. There are things there that I need to take care of."

She started to walk away once more. Kagome hopped to her feet and ran to block her from leaving. "Wait! We'll come with you!"

Hishura turned her head and stared at her through emotionless eyes. "Why would you want to come?"

"Well, we did travel a long way to find you…besides, you don't know what happened after you were unconscious. There's stuff you might want to find out about, like what really happened to Midoriko."

Her eyes widened and then shut with an unreadable expression. "Very well then."

The others began to get up from their spots as Inuyasha huffed, following behind them. Although it had been hours ago, the woman still made him slightly uneasy, he wasn't sure why, but he knew it had something to do with the power she had sent through him earlier.

"_I don't sense it now…but I'm sure if I noticed it, then a lot of demons did and are probably heading our way to check it out."_

He expressed this concern to the others who agreed.

"Where is this city anyway?" asked Sango curiously. "I have lived near in the demon exterminator's village and have never heard of such a place."

"It was probably destroyed after my death…" said Hishura. "It would have been long before your father or his father's time. They would not have known of it."

"True…" said Sango.

"But we didn't pass anything on the way to the mountain or up on the mountain."

"You wouldn't have." The woman said as she made her way through the path, back out into the mountains foliage. "Ukiyo was a hidden city, it was created in the side of the mountain, hidden behind what seemed to be an entire forest. It was our city's greatest defense before I had come along."

"A city in the side of a mountain…" commented Myouga. "That' not something you see everyday."

"This is true, however it took over twenty years to accomplish this task. The mountain is not ideal terrain for humans; it is dangerous and plagued by many demons. Before they had finished, Ukiyo was easy land to pillage, but once it had been finished, it was rare that someone could penetrate through our walls, let a lone find us."

Hishura spoke once more, focused on the road ahead of her, bringing them further and further into the mountain, towards the ancient city. 

"Kagome told me that something had happened to Midoriko. I'm curious to know what had taken place."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter turned out a lot longer than some of the others. I'm sorry lol. I'm hoping her whole ramble made sense, I really do. But if I were to pull it apart into bits an pieces it would really have no substance and it would seems quite shotty. So please read and review if you liked it. More to come !**


	29. Among the Ruins

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: Not much to say…most of my commentary for this chapter is expressed at the end, so for now, just enjoy !

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 29: Among the Ruins**

Kagome focused her attention on her shuffling feet as they made their way towards Ukiyo. She listened to Miroku tell Hishura about Midoriko and how she had met her fate. Through the whole trip she had noticed the warmth fade from the woman's face, which was now an expressionless mask. She neither made an attempt to speak, or acknowledge the fact that she was being spoken to. It seemed that the woman who had talked to Kagome days before was very different from the one standing in front of her at the moment. She wondered what had forced her to make the transition.

"As you said before, Midoriko was preparing herself to fight off a hoard of angry demons threatened by her spiritual power, however, like yourself she did not expect the to be as many as there were. She fought hard for seven days and seven nights; the demons, realized that they would not be able to defeat her individually, merged themselves into a human body to fully utilize their power against. They used the evil in the man's heart, to force their way inside; he had lusted after Midoriko and it was this vice that was his downfall. On the seventh night, Midoriko was tired and barely had any energy left to defend herself. The great demon, named Magatsuhi sensing her vulnerability, snapped her up into his great jaws and started to devour her."

Hishura's face remained expressionless as she continued to walk ahead of the group. Although her outside exterior seemed to be calm and collected, inside she was being torn apart by guilt.

"_I could have stopped this had I helped her…but I didn't. I chose to defend my people instead. Can one life pay the price for thousands?"_

Miroku took her silence as means for him to continue, he was not sure if she was upset by the news, but she hadn't made any motion for him to stop.

"As the tremendous demon had started to devour her, Midoriko used the last of her strength to seize both their spirits and combine them. Unfortunately it killed them both; but as a result, from the action Midoriko had taken, burst from her chest…the Shikon Jewel. It is said that the war still rages on inside as they both fight to win control over the jewel. When an evil soul with bad intentions holds the jewel, it becomes tainted. If a good-natured person with only honorable intentions possesses it, it shall become purified." Miroku finished. He had told the tales many times and with the more information he received, Midoriko's motive made more sense; the last act of a desperate woman.

Hishura stepped in front of a group of large trees and turned her head to address the information she had just been told and closed her eyes. She spoke for the first time since they had left the clearing in which she had been awakened.

"Then the war will continue to be waged forever." She said lightly. The wind flew about her angrily as if it was mimicking the emotions she felt on the inside. Her robes and hair whipped around her as her face contorted into a pained expression. "You will learn that although man has the capacity in their heart to love and become compassionate, in that same heart, evil exists. It may lay dormant or it may only appear every once and awhile, but it is there and it is a part of our makeup; human and demons alike. It lurks in the back of our minds tempting us to commit heinous acts to justify our means. Good defeats evil. Evil overcomes goodness. Such is the way of life. It is how balance is restored."

"Well spoken my lady!" cried Myouga, hopping up and down upon Inuyasha's shoulder. 

She nodded at the demons compliment and turned her attention to the two trees in front of them. She brushes her hands lightly against their leaves; the skin upon her hands tingled as she pulled them back.

"We've arrived."

Kagome looked around her, but saw no sign of a ruined city or any hint that there was ever village upon the earth they stood. "Where is it?" she asked curiously.

"Follow me." Hishura said once more as she walked through the trees, taking no backward glances.

The group followed her through the trees and found themselves at a giant stone gate with a wooden archway. The stone upon the pillars had started to crumble in a variety of places; the left column also had a fracture running up the side of it. The wood upon the arch had also been ravaged by time; its surface had been worn down by erosion, but a saying could still be made out that was carved into its face. It read 'Akuin Akka'.

"Akuin Akka?" asked Sango. "What does that mean?"

Hishura addressed her question as they continued up the stony path to Ukiyo. "It means evil cause, evil affect. Those who sow evil, will reap nothing but evil. I had it placed there as a warning."

The stone path suddenly ended and they found themselves standing in the middle of a waste land. The charred foundations of the old building were all that remained of Ukiyo, though in the distance two buildings could be made out that had survived. 

"Well this place has been abandoned for awhile." Inuyasha scoffed, slightly irking. He was curious as to why they had come here, if there was nothing left but ash and rubble. 

"Time has a way of ravaging us all, Inuyasha. Ukiyo was no exception." Hishura said as she made her way over to the small building in the distance; with every step they took forward, they began to realize one of the surviving buildings had been a shrine.

Making her way towards the entrance to the shrine, Hishura felt her body tremble. She had not visited this place in centuries and longed to see her father's remains once more. Carefully walking up the steps she made her way into the shrine. Before she walked through she felt the others follow. She had not intended for them to come inside, but cared little about what they did at the moment.

Kagome clasped her hands around her shoulder as they made their way into the dark shrine, the only light that had managed to peak through was from the holes in the ceiling that had occurred over time.

"_Even the monks had abandoned the shrine. What went on in this city after I left?_" Hishura thought as she dropped to the floor. There were four jars upon the mantle of the shrine; the contents she knew very well. They were the ashes of her family; one for her mother, another for her grandfather and the third for her father. 

"_But who is in the fourth?_" she wondered. She did not remember any other family members that had died, nor did she have any siblings. It remained a mystery to her. She began to silently pray one the floor in front of her ancestors. 

"What is she doing?" asked Inuyasha, who was a little confused.

"Sh! Inuyasha she's praying. Those are the remains of the family she left behind…" Miroku whispered. "Show some respect."

Inuyasha huffed and leaned up against a wall, he looked at the shrine around him. It was dingy and damp from all the years of neglect and it seemed that there were a lot of holes in the wall where precious metals and gems may have been. Demon or human, somebody had found this place and had robbed it of anything valuable. He heard Hishura get up from praying and started knocking her foot on the floor.

"Kagome?" asked Shippou nervously from her arms. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know." She replied truthfully and thought to herself. "_Something has changed her…I want to know what happened in the last two hours._"

They all heard a hollow sound as her foot pounded against the old creaking floorboards.

"_I've found it!_" she thought. Hishura looked around frantically trying to find something that would break through the wood, but the only thing that remained was the heavy jars that contained her family's remains. She shrugged mentally and walked over to the second jar and lifted it up, bringing it back over to the hollow ground.

"Stand back." She told them.

"My lady, you're not about to desecrate yo—" Miroku trailed of as she heard a loud crashing sound made from the heavy clay jar breaking the wooden floorboards beside her.

Inuyasha looked amused as he turned to Miroku. "Feh! And you told me not to be disrespectful!"

They remained speechless as they watched Hishura use her grandfather's urn to smash the wood into splinters, slowing cracking and falling into the dirt beneath them. She then stood up and picking up the cracked urn, wiping the dirt and debris off it; placing back onto the mantle next to the rest of her family.

"_I knew you'd come in handy someday grandfather…"_ she thought, a smile tugging at her lips, but she retrained it. She slowly walked back over to the hole she had made and frowned; she'd surely go to hell for violating her grandfather's dead ashes and ruining the floor of a holy place. 

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she inched towards Hishura. "You seem to be upset…"

The woman didn't respond and she started to move the broken wood aside and looking around as if she had lost something.

Sango and Kagome exchanged questioning looks. "Are you looking for something? Maybe we can help you find it?"

Hishura reached into the hole and pulled a large bundle out. It was covered in a silken red kimono and tied together with a black ribbon.

"It's not necessary. I've already found what I seek."

The woman lets her hands wander around the fabric with a slight hint of tenderness. 

"_Whatever is all bundled up like that, it must mean a lot to her. It's wrapped in the most expensive fabric I've ever seen."_

Pulling on the dark ribbon, Hishura let the kimono loosen and carefully unfolded the folds back to reveal a set of circular blades with strange markings etched onto them.

"It's been a long time Heikisubaki…" she murmured, running her fingers along the sharpened ends of the blades. She winced as her finger was sliced open and drew it up to her mouth to stop the bleeding. "Still as sharp as ever I see…"

Kagome recognized the blades from one of her dreams, where she had seen Hishura march into war along with her army. The circular blades still shone brightly, age seemed to have no effect upon them; there was no rust along the edges, nor was there a dull appearance in the metal. The bronze that formed the finger grips blinded her as the sunlight leaked through a crack in the roof and danced off its surface. As Kagome felt the light dim she rubbed her eyes and saw something she didn't seem to catch before. An unreadable phrase was carved into the blade on each side; she didn't know what they meant.

Inuyasha's attention was drawn from taunting the still-shocked monk at his side to the beaming weapons displayed before him. "Huh? What are those?"

Hishura grinned slightly as she hooked the two blades to her side and reached back into the kimono for something else. "These blades before you are called Heikisubaki. Long ago on my travels, I aided an exterminator's village in slaying a demon called Shingai. As a reward, they presented me with the demons fangs. I had them made into weapons as a token of my appreciation and have carried them with me wherever I go. I hid them, when I realized I was to lay in dormancy, so when I woke up I could be reunited once more."

She pulled out two knives from her kimono, which were each protected by a sheath and attached by a ribbon. She tied each knife around and ankle and stood up. 

"I take it you don't travel lightly?" Miroku asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"One must always be prepared…" Hishura said trailing off as she picked up the kimono from the floor.

"Are you going to throw those back into the dirt?" asked Sango a little suprised. "That's the most exquisite fabric I have ever seen!" 

The woman glanced down at the robes she held in her arms and looked down. "I have no need of them. Take them if you like, for me they only bring back unfavorable memories."

As she went to throw them back into the hole in the floor, a piece of folded parchment fell out from the folds of fabric and gently drifted to the floor. Hishura discard the robes and bent down to pick it up. Her face went through a variety of emotions as she read the letter and finally closed it, shoving it into her clothes. 

"My business is finished here. Come, night is drawing near. I still have questions that need to be answered."

The others nodded and filed out of the shrine one by one, until only Hishura herself was left inside. She took one last glance at the fourth urn and narrowed her eyes. 

"Hishura! You coming?"

Sighing she turned her back and walked out the shrine into the cool evening air, questions swimming through her head.

"_It seems that badges and social class do not necessarily give the heart the strength needed to proceed through life…"_

* * *

**A/N: OK! Lol so how do you like it so far? Well, I know I'm happy. So I just kind of wanted to explain my OC a little bit. I did not intend for Hishura to be overtly friendly or warm, but I didn't want her to be callous or cruel either. I wanted a borderline character whose personality traits weren't defined. Her actions are written out as they are purposely, to have you the wonderful reader :D, perceive her as unpredictable. Her soul obviously cannot be as pure as Kagome's, but not as dark or evil as say…Tsubaki. (I don't know, it was the first character that came to mind). My purpose is to keep her as a nuetral prescence; not good, not evil. I mean if you really think about it, aren't most people a little bit of both? I want her emotions and expressions to seem schizophrenic in a way, as if she was torn between the two natures. **

**Make sense? Ah...I hope so T-T.**

**Another chapter is almost ready, so just keep your self posted for updates. :p.**


	30. Everlasting Grave

Resplendence Ressurected

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! It's here! Finally! Please don't hate me for being two weeks behind lol. I would have written sooner but I had some issues in writing this chappie. Sorry T-T

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 30: Everlasting Grave**

"Master Jaken?" asked Rin. She had turned around and poked his shoulder to try and catch his attention. "Are you feeling any better?"

It had been awhile since Jaken had stopped complaining about some mysterious aura. She tried to ignore his remarks, but couldn't due to his constant grumbling and complaining; he had been going on like this for hours. She wondered if maybe Jaken was getting to old to travel around like this anymore.

"Hmph! I feel fine Rin!" Jaken said as he tried to ignore the young girls incessant pestering. Unfortunately for him, his only company had been the small child, as Sesshoumaru was traveling far ahead of them. He huffed at the thought of the child's presence. "_If it wasn't for Rin, I wouldn't have to travel on this beast answering pointless questions and listening to her sing her songs!_"

He inched farther away from Rin and sat along Ah-Un's back legs. He watched the creatures two heads bob up and down as it flew through the skies, its coarse black hair whipping around both faces. Suddenly, Ah-Un's body jolted as it descended from the air, following Sesshoumaru's lead. Jaken placed his tiny hand over his brow and tried to catch a glimpse of his lord. The Sun was beginning to set behind the mountains, effectively blocking Jaken's eyesight. He could barely make out the Taiyoukai's powerful form as he saw Sesshoumaru land on the ground.

Rin, seeing the ground suddenly approach was filled with excitement as she thought of the possibility of finally getting a chance to rest. Although they had stopped earlier on so she could eat, there was no time for a little nap. Smiling, she dug her little hands into Ah-Un's mane and gently scratched behind one of it's four ears. The giant demons right hind leg started to twitch with pleasure. Jaken found himself slowly falling off the demons backside as he desperately searched for something to grasp onto; there was nothing.

"Rin! Stop doing that! I'm falling!"

Jaken felt his body slipping and rolled down Ah-Un's tail, desperately clinging onto the end for dear life. He felt the Staff of Heads slipping from between his arms. As if fell further and further out of his hands he remembered what Sesshoumaru would do if the staff was lost.

"_If you can use it…I'll entrust it to you." Sesshoumaru had said. Jaken had given him thanks and admired the new weapon he had been given. His thoughts however were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's calm voice once more. His back was now turned on Jaken and he proceeded to walk forward. "Should you ever lose the Staff of Heads, I'll have to make a new one from your bones."_

Jaken shuddered as the threat resonated through his head. He was reminded of the weapon as he felt it slide against his robes. "_Oh no! It's slippi—"_

The staff suddenly slipped through his hand and started to plummet towards the ground. With a last effort he caught it with his tiny feet and prayed that they would land soon, before his grip was lost again.

Ah-Un snorted as he came into contact with the soft grassy field below them. He whipped his tail in excitement, not aware that it was all Jaken had to cling onto. He flew off and land a couple feet in front of them on his head, at Lord Sesshoumaru's feet. Rin hopped off and found the staff at Ah-Un's feet; she picked it up and ran it over to where Jaken lay. Disgruntled and slightly dizzy, his vision came back into focus as he found Sesshoumaru looking down at him with disgust.

"Master Jaken!" cried Rin as she ran up to him. Sesshoumaru stepped over him and walked a couple steps towards a strange cave a couple yards away. She handed him the Staff of Heads as he picked himself from the dirty ground and gave his robes a dusting.

"You ok?" She asked once more, genuinely concerned for his welfare.

"Of course I'm ok! It would take more than a measly hundred foot drop to hurt me!" he boasted, but groaned when she turned around to follow the tall white haired demon in front of them. "_I'm getting too old for this…"_ He thought as he quickly tried to catch up.

* * *

"My Lord?" asked Jaken confused as to why they stood in front of a seemingly barren cave. "Why are we standing in the middle of this useless field? Don't tell me this is what we have traveled to see!" He bounced from one foot to the other as he tried to figure out what attracted his Lord to such a place. "What could have possibly been here that is so important!?"

"This is the Shikon cave." Sesshoumaru replied coolly. He had thought about silencing the little toad with a hard punch to the head, but decided against it.

"_The Shikon cave?_" thought Jaken "_But what could possibly help us find Naraku here? I don't understand._"

They followed Sesshoumaru as he made his way into the cave, leading them down a winding tunnel. Jaken illuminated the dark cloak of black with his staff, following closely behind his Lord should anything happen to them.

"This place is creepy." Said Rin shuddering as she clasped her arms around herself.

"I agree…the less time we spend in here the better." Jaken said, a queasy feeling navigating through his stomach. He slammed into Sesshoumaru's leg as the demon came to a complete stop in front of them. "I'm Sorry My Lord! Please forgive me!"

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the quivering demon behind him and narrowed his eyes at the huge stone figures in front of him. Though their light was not great he could make out the outline of a massive demon, which seemed to resemble a dragon of sorts and in its mouth was the form of a woman in samurai armor. His eyes wandered over the priestesses body until he saw a hole in her chest; the edges of the void were uneven and jagged as the flesh of her body was irreparably ripped.

"_So this is where the jewel was born…interesting."_ He thought to himself, but was suddenly distracted by something that caught his eye.

He walked carefully around the demon to observe his chest and saw that a man's head was protruding from it; the look upon his face was that of pain and suffering. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in disgust.

Jaken had finished studying the woman before him and ran over to Sesshoumaru, accidentally tripping.

"Master Jaken! You need to be more careful." said Rin exasperatedly as she walked over to him.

Jaken moaned and stretched his arm back to rub his ankle when he felt his hand rub up against something hard and rough. "_What is this?"_

He picked himself off the floor and held his light closer to the ground and tried to get a glimpse of what he had fallen over. As the shape began to reveal itself he jumped back in fright.

"Oh! My Lord can't we leave!? This place gives me the creeps!"

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Jaken and made no sound. He lowered his gaze to the little demon and saw that he was standing next to a heart forged of solid stone. Rolling his eyes he snuck a glance at Rin; she seemed to be a little uneasy in the cave, but not frightened.

He decided that they had seen enough; night was growing close and if they did not find some sort of shelter soon, they would have to camp out in the open pastures; it was something Sesshoumaru did not look upon favorably.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to inform the others they were leaving but felt a strange aura approaching the cave. He quietly sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent. His nose wrinkled in disdain and he quietly growled to himself.

"Jaken, stay inside with Rin." He ordered and slowly walked away from them heading out of the cave.

"But my Lord!" cried the little toad. He sighed and tapped his foot.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Rin said quietly and shrugged.

Jaken narrowed his eyes as he felt the aura that had plagued them earlier on. "It's the aura again!" he cried shaking his little fists in the air.

He turned his attention to Rin as she sat down and started to throw the tiny pebbles around her at the opposite side of the cave. As the rocks hit the other side she could hear the tiny echoes of the rocks making contact with the thick wall and rolling towards their feet. After watching at her repetitive motions, Jaken had gotten tired of the noise she was making.

"Rin! Be quiet! I can't think with all this noise you're making!"

"Sorry…" she said putting her head down. "I wonder when Lord Sesshoumaru will be back…"

"Hmph! Don't worry yourself with these stupid little questions!" Jaken said snidely. "Our Lord can handle himself!"

"I didn't ask that…" said Rin tiredly. She had also gotten used to the little demon twisting her questions around to suit his own needs and blaming her when Sesshoumaru would get angry at his remark. "I just said—"

"Oh! All right! We'll go take a look! But we need to keep our distance!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Master J—"

But before Rin could say anything else Jaken had hurried off towards the entrance of the cave to try and sneak a peek at what Sesshoumaru had left them to investigate. Knowing that what they were doing was against their Lord's wishes, she shook her head. Had it not been that Jaken's Staff of Heads was not the only source of light illuminating the dark, damp cave, she would have stayed put. But although she knew she should obey Lord Sesshoumaru, the idea of being stuck in a dark cave with nobody else around gave her a slight uneasiness; she also thought it best to keep an eye on the ignorant toad, lest he do something stupid.

"_I know Lord Sesshoumaru isn't going to like this…"_

* * *

Hishura made her way down the creaky weathered steps to the shrine and walked over to where the others were waiting for her. She looked up at the sky above her and saw that the sun was almost gone; only a tiny glimpse of its rays could be seen from behind the far off mountains behind them. She turned her attention towards them once more.

She waited a moment before speaking again, this time her expression seemed sad and distant; Kagome was glad that an emotion could be read on her face once more, although it did not contain the previous warmth that she had encountered earlier, it showed her that the woman still possessed empathy no matter how bottled up inside her it was.

"I understand now the great sacrifice Midoriko had made, as well as how the Shikon jewel had come to be, but now I must ask you another question, hopefully my last."

"We're listening." Kagome said with a half-hearted smile. She tried to coax Hishura back into her previous disposition, but knew deep down it would not work. Whatever happiness the woman had held was gone along with the city and her loved ones. To see the fruits of one's entire life destroyed was enough to break a person.

"I feel as naïve as a child for asking this, for I know if time had not spared an entire city, it would not leave behind a trace of an old war, but I wonder…is there anything left that I may see of Midoriko or the great battle? I curse myself for not going long ago, but it did not seem worthwhile at the time…especially under the circumstances."

"Well it's been a long time since that battle ended…" started Kagome.

The woman looked away towards the last remaining building of her city, a little way off from the shrine, which had survived the rippling of time. "I see…no matter. It was foolish of me to ask."

"No! Wait…I wasn't finished!" Kagome said hurriedly, not wanting to make the woman feel even worse than she already did. "There is a cave that still stands. At the bottom of the mountains—"

"It was Midoriko's final resting place." added Miroku. "Although they are dead, their fight was frozen in stone and their bodies can still be seen to this day. It was a sad and solemn place."

"_At the bottom of the mountains…_" Hishura thought to herself, trying to relax the tension between her shoulder blades. "_Yes…that's the direction in which Midoriko left…"_

Hishura nodded and noticed a chill run up her spine. "Then that is where I must go. Where at the bottom is this cave located?"

"A little ways off from my old home." said Sango holding Kirara in her arms. "By the exterminators village."

"Well then it seems I've struck a bit of fortune. We used to have a trade tunnel running through the center of the mountain in that direction. It should take no more than a couple of minutes to reach the bottom. I thank you all for your help once more. Maybe we'll meet again in the near future."

Inuyasha's head snapped from his bored expression and looked at her in anger. "Hey! Where do ya think you're going!? You haven't helped us find any jewel shards yet, or tell us anything useful!"

She looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "I never said I knew anything about the jewel. Only my role in it. One should not ride through life on false hopes, Inuyasha."

She turned around and continued to walk away towards the entrance of the city. "Wait! Please!" said Kagome running up to her. "We said we would accompany you before. I don't see why we need to separate. Besides we could really use some help from a real miko, I'm not really that great with my powers."

The woman stopped and looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome averted her eyes from the fierce ones that looked back at hers. The grays of her irises seemed to pierce right through her soul, but suddenly softened as Hishura realized she was making Kagome feel uneasy.

"Do not belittle yourself Kagome. All those destined to become miko's are granted the same power. It is how they harness and use that power that sets them all apart. You have a great spirit Kagome, unlike any other I've seen. For this reason I will stay with you. You will realize your full potential and after, you will need me no more."

Kagome nodded and remained silent as she thought about what the woman had just said. To know somebody besides her friends believed in her made her feel happier, and she flashed Hishura a big grin.

"So I guess we're off to the cave then?" said Sango, waiting for someone to say something.

"Feh. I guess so." Said Inuyasha crossing his arms. He sniffed the air and frowned. "We need to hurry. Night time is just around the corners and these mountains are full of demons."

"Inuyasha is right." Hishura agreed. But give me a moment to go retrieve some things. Hishura walked off in the direction of the large building and disappeared inside. She came out a few minutes later carrying a bundle in her hands. She walked up to Kagome and handed it to her.

"Before Midoriko went off to battle I suited her in the finest armor I could find. She refused, but I made her wear it. I say to you now that same thing I said to her years ago. If one if going to rush off into battle unprepared, they might save others the trouble and dig their grave before they depart. Kagome, I understand your willingness to help your friends, but they are experienced in these matters of battle. They have their defenses. You however, do not. Please accept this as a token of my gratitude…it is a bit worn but I think it'll do just fine."

Kagome unfolded the coarse fabric and saw that Hishura had handed her a suit of samurai armor. "Thanks! I'm sure this will come in handy!"

"Wow! Can I see Kagome?" Shippou asked, hopping up on to her shoulder.

"Sure thing Shippou." Kagome said smiling at the fox demon.

"And for you little child…" said Hishura taking a piece of armor from her robes and handing it to him.

"For me?" he said grabbing the tiny parcel she brought him.

She nodded and sunk down to his level. "There weren't any children's sizes in the armory, so I just ripped off some of the armor and fastened it with string to fit you. With Inuyasha fighting it'll be your responsibility to protect Kagome."

"You bet ya!" he said standing up straight with the new feeling of importance she had just given him.

Kagome stared at her armor once more before placing it into her backpack. The plates of the armor seem to be a pale gray color, and were fastened to the body with red string. At the waist it was secured by a dark blue belt with bronze fastenings. The armor at the arms had a gold fringe with her torso had a lining of an array of blues. She carefully pushed it down so she could zip her backpack up, trying to not snap the delicate fabric into the zippers teeth. She stood up and hoisted it over her back, watching Shippou admire his new gift.

"_Well she sure has made Shippou happy. I wonder how the armor lasted this long without any type of protection…"_ She frowned as she noticed Hishura brought no armor.

"Are you not bringing any for yourself?" she asked.

Hishura shook her head. "I have no need for it. But we must move quickly if we are to find the tunnel."

They all nodded and followed her out of the city towards the mountainside.

* * *

"Through here." She said motioning for them to follow her through an entrance in the moutains side. It had been covered in vines that had grown over throughout the years and was shielded by a couple of brambles that had come to conceal its entry way from outsiders. Hishura grabbed a knife from it's sheath that she had tied around her left ankle and cut away the unwanted foliage. They walked inside only to be greeted by an unpleasant darkness.

"It's so dark in here!" Shippou said quivering on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well what did you expect?" Inuyasha replied smugly rolling his eyes.

Kagome pulled a flashlight out of her backpack and turned it on illuminating the path a head of them. They continued on for about fifteen minutes until they saw a dark light in the distance.

"There we go!" She said smiling. "_Once again, Mom comes to the rescue..."_

They continued in silence as they reached the end of the tunnel, stepping out into the clear night sky.

"_Weird. We haven't seen a demon in hours. I wonder why…" _Inuyasha thought. He shoved his arms into his robes and followed behind Hishura into the night quietly. "_Oh well. The fewer demons I have to waste my energy on, the closer I am to finding Naraku."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Lol. Miss me? Anyway I'm so sorry for the delay in the story I got back a week ago and sat down at my computer to write but found that I had sever writers block. My fault. I totally didn't bother thinking about it for awhile so naturally, I forgot what was going on in it. So nearly two weeks after my last update…it's back. I hope the chapter wasn't a total waste. T-T Please R & R. More to come. :P (Only this time it won't be in two weeks. I promise.)**


	31. Clouded Purpose

Resplendence Ressurected

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: I know. I know. DELAYED. That's all I have to say. I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed. Yeah…if you guys haven't realized yet. I'm on Chapter 31 and still going. This is gonna be a long story. I'm seriously don't even know what the limit on chapters is in a story. UGH. Hopefully the story won't go past 60. If it does, I'll smack myself. Lol. Anyways, enjoy :P

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 31: Clouded Purpose**

_Thump._

Kanna looked at the door across from her with a blank stare. It had been two days since Kagura had left to find Inuyasha and had not returned; in a related matter the Saimyosho had not returned either. She knew that although Naraku seemed to have layers upon layers of patience, it was wearing thin. He had nearly completed the jewel and was missing all but seven pieces. She stroked the rim of her mirror as she thought of the locations of the missing fragments.

The first three were located in the wolf demon Kouga's legs. The fourth was still placed on Kohaku's backside. The last three were in the protective custody of Inuyasha. The first four fragments would not be difficult in acquiring; however, it would take more than a simple strategy to steal Inuyasha's shards. Naraku had waited patiently on their return, hoping to gain knowledge on Inuyasha's whereabouts and what his plans seemed to be. It was obvious now that they had been intercepted by somebody else. Kanna knew that Naraku depended mostly upon the poisonous bugs for information and only sent Kagura out to rid himself of her rebellious presence; she was not in the least bit surprised that her sister had not returned. Often manipulative and deceiving, Kagura was anything but alike to Kanna. She wished to free herself of Naraku's grasp and lead her own life; it was something Kanna did not share with her. Kagura usually milked her freedom from Naraku for all it was worth and did not return to report back to him until it was absolutely necessary. Kanna sighed.

She saw no point in trying to escape Naraku. He held her heart and therefore knew whatever she was thinking or planning to do. She could not understand that Kagura did not think of this. Her treachery had no limitations and to no surprise, every time she had attempted to thwart his plans, it had backfired in her face. To desire something unattainable was useless. They were created of Naraku's flesh and blood. It was simple; they were nothing more than pawns in his game to complete the jewel.

She looked down at her mirror with an expressionless mask. She sometimes thought that she could hear whispers and moans coming from inside of it. Of course, she knew that was impossible; whatever souls she had sealed inside the mirror were doomed. There would be no light inside for them to find, no hope of salvation, no hope of inner peace. They were trapped and inside this small glass screen they would remain for an eternity, unless someone could break it and set them free. She remembered back to when she had tried to trap the spirit of the girl they called Kagome inside. Her spirit had apparently been too large for the mirror to ensnare and had cracked resulting in the loss of dozens of souls she had acquired over time. Kanna could not remember feeling weakened from the loss of souls and had come to the conclusion that also the mirror was hers to use at the will of Naraku, it had no effect upon her. She looked into the glass and saw nothing but her own reflection. It appeared that she had no soul, which made sense in an odd way, being that she was not borne through any natural means, but it set a deep pit into her stomach. There would be no afterlife for her; Naraku had purposely created her for a sole purpose, to defend him. Her existence was uncomplicated, there were no emotional riddles that she could experience, she did not care for life, hers was an empty shadow of the ones she had claimed. He had been clever in creating her, she had no will of her own, no desires, no objections. Although she walked among the living, in her own right she was already dead.

Kanna relaxed her hold on the mirror as the steely touch of the metal pierced through her skin. She looked once more at the door and waited for Naraku to call her when she was needed.

* * *

The room had a feeling of foreboding inside, a blanket that would sink into one's soul upon entering and immediately set them in a fate surrounded by misfortune, evil and resentment. Naraku sat in the middle of the floor, staring at the shoji window panes in front of him. Night had fallen upon the second day and there was still no sign of the Saimyosho. He rolled another nest of insects around his fingers.

"_It seems that they have been intercepted by someone. No matter…I shall send more this time, only taking precautions to ensure that Inuyasha will not find these until it is too late. Too long have I waited to see what that useless wretch has been up to. In the meantime, I feel no need to pursue the other shards of the jewel…I'll let them come to me._"

He looked over at a box he kept in the corner of the room and smiled. Taking hold of the Saimyosho nest, he threw it to the floor and watched as dozens of poisonous insects filled the room. He blocked out the buzzing sound that had been accumulating and spoke.

"Go find Inuyasha, I must know his whereabouts so I can reclaim the fragments of the jewel. But take caution and try to remain hidden. Take anything that I might see an interest in."

He walked over to the window and opened it, letting his insect minions out into the clear night. This time, he was sure they would come back, bearing fruits of their labors. He walked over to the other side of the room, his feet making inaudible noises as he came to a stop. Naraku knelt and picked up the unmarked box off the floor as he made his way back to the middle of the room. Sitting down, he carefully spread his robes around him, so as not to let them catch upon anything; he had no time to retrieve a new one at the moment.

His fingers traced around the lid until they wandered upon a metal clasp. He undid it and raised the top slowly, a red light illuminating the wicked look upon his face. A grin spread across his face as he looked at the beating heart held within its inner walls.

"_As for you Kagura…you'll return soon. I'm sure of it. You wouldn't want to leave this behind."_

He caressed the heart gently with a finger, watching it slowly rise up and down; unaware of the danger it was in. Naraku smiled and closed the lid of the box, placing it beside him. Right now, it was time to start devising a plan; one that would finally rid him of those that opposed him and bring him in return the Shikon jewel in its entirety.

* * *

Kohaku stared out of the hut into the night. He hadn't seen or heard from Naraku in ages and was thankful for the little peace that was offered. Now and then he would stumble upon a poor village in his travels and help them in whichever way he could, but knew he could not stay. He knew that at anytime Naraku might request his presence and he would have to obey, lest Naraku realize that he had finally regained his lost memory. It was a tiresome game he had come to play, but necessary in order to defeat the one he hated so dearly. He had been torn away from his family and had killed them with his own hand, possessed by Naraku. Unfortunately he had been killed as well, only to be revived by Naraku to act as a puppet, distracting Sango from her duty. In a way he was grateful for his sister's undying love, but at the same time was disappointed in her. His life was only sustained due to the shikon jewel shard embedded in his back. If not for that, he would resume his prior position; a decaying corpse in the ground. Sango should understand that, but of course was blinded by family ties, convinced there was some way she could being him back.

Kohaku sighed and placed his hands in front of him. He had been sitting up in an old tree above a cliff overlooking the sea for quite some time now. It had been the first time in a long while that he was able to sit back and truly enjoy himself. There was much distance between the nearest village and this place, a choice he had purposely made; the farther away from people, the less likely he was to hurt them.

"_Sis…_" thought Kohaku looking down at his hands. The same hands that had killed his family and friends and had hurt the sister he loved so dearly. A tear rolled down his cheek; he didn't try to wipe it away. He wished that everything was back to the way to used to be, back when he was a live and Naraku was not a familiar name.

It seemed like only yesterday that he was sitting on the steps of his old home, listening to his sisters wonderful stories about her adventures and how she had slayed hundreds of demons with their father.

* * *

"…_and then the demon, which looked a lot like a giant spider only it had ten legs, tried to devour all the children in the village, hunting them down one by one. We got there just in time thankfully." Sango said. "Father said to aim for its legs, but I knew that there were too many and by the time we had cut them all down, he'd be attacking us. I aimed for his eyes instead, hoping that if I blinded him first the task would be a lot easier."_

_Kohaku stared at her in admiration and sighed dreamily. "Wow! I wish I could do that…be out there with you and Dad."_

"_Really?" she asked "You're old enough you know…I'm sure Dad would be very pleased and proud of you."_

_He smiled ay his sister and picked up a stone from the ground, trowing it at a nearby marker that she used to practice her aim on; he hit it on his first try._

"_Good aim Kohaku! You're a natural! With enough training you'll be out there with us in no time." Sango laughed and rubbed his head, ruffling his hair._

"_Ugh! Sis! Stop, you're embarrassing me!"_

"_Oh give it up will you? I'm your big sister I'm supposed to embarrass you."_

_Kohaku laughed as she let go; Kirara jumped onto his lap and rubbed up against him adoringly._

"_See? Even Kirara wants you with us." She giggled and put her arm around him as they stared up at the setting sun above them._

* * *

The memory slowly faded from his mind, the one thing that lingered in his head was Sango's smiling face. It had always been her tales that made him long to be like her, an asset to his village. Had he known then what he did now, he would have acted a lot differently.

He clenched his fists; his tiny body shaking with anger. It pained him to be as close to Naraku as he was, but he knew his acting would have to last until he could devise a way to destroy him and attain justice.

He would have revenge.

"_Naraku will pay." _He thought as he relaxed his hands. He looked up into the sky and sighed._ "Sis…I'll make everything right. I promise."_

* * *

"Sango? You alright?" asked Kagome as they made their way towards the shikon cave. Hishura had fallen behind Inuyasha and Miroku as they led the group towards their destination.

"Yeah…I'm just fine Kagome…I just felt a chill down my spine…that's all." She gave her a half-hearted smile, hoping to ease Kagome's worry. She felt Hishura looking at her curiously and then turn away, as if she knew what was going on. She spoke quietly, as to not distract the men in front of them.

"If something is plaguing you Sango, better to let it out than let it manifest inside. No good can come of feelings held back."

Sango nodded weakly and whispered. "I just…I just wonder if Kohaku is okay."

"Kohaku?" the woman asked curiously.

"It's her little brother." Said Kagome, placing a hand around Sango. "Naraku killed him along with her other friends and family. He brought him back with a fragment of the jewel and uses him as one of his henchman. It's sad really…"

"I see…Yes. That is truly tragic. It is a twisted thing for one to use someone's heart against them. But I am curious. Who is this Naraku you keep speaking of? I am not familiar with the name." Hishura said, not taking a sideward glance at Kagome, she stared ahead as if in a trance.

"Well that makes sense you wouldn't have heard about him. About fifty years ago, the priestess Kikyo found a badly burned man named Onigumo. She took care of him and made sure he was taken care of in her absence; although he was man with an evil past, she believed he could change. Onigumo lusted after her and after he heard about Inuyasha and the sacred jewel, formulated a plan to steal it. He merged with many demons and became Naraku. He pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo, who were in love, against each other, making them believe their significant other had betrayed them. Naraku fatally wounded Kikyo, but just before her death, Inuyasha came looking for her, convinced she had betrayed him and tried to attack him. Kikyo in turn thought it was he who had tried to kill her. With her remaining energy she bound him to a tree, placing him in a deep sleep. Naraku thought that after Kikyo had died, the jewel would be easy for him to attain, but did not think that Kikyo would have it burned with her body. She took it to the grave with her and it ended up in my body five hundred years later. Naraku laid in the shadows until I fell through the bone eaters well and freed Inuyasha accidentally. Sensing the jewel was back, he resumed his evil journey to claim it for himself. I accidentally broke the jewel, scattering the pieces across ancient Japan. Naraku unfortunately has most of the jewel, but won't stop until he has all of it."

"Naraku uses any means necessary to help himself. He has created multiple detachments of himself and turns friends and family against each other. It is a sick twisted game he plays."

Hishura nodded. "The world has not changed. Whether it be fifty years or two hundred, evil will always exist. Though I must say…many are at fault for letting this evil breed. Naraku was ignored for fifty years. That, even in my eyes, is a long time. Humans and demons alike allowed him to grow as powerful as he is and they have paid dearly as a result."

Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

"This Naraku will be dealt with, I am sure this was the purpose of my entrapment. Midoriko must have foreseen this happening…"

"We've been trying really hard, but he hides himself pretty well." Kagome said in frustration.

"Do not worry Kagome. Every living creature, no matter how miniscule they might be, must leave their homes to find food. We will find him."

Kagome felt a little happier knowing that Hishura was confident about finding Naraku. For once they had something on their side Naraku didn't know about, for now at least.

They suddenly stopped as they saw a cave in the near distance. Inuyasha's hand quickly grabbed Tetsusaiga as his face twisted in disgust.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked placing Kirara on the floor. The small cat transformed and bared its fangs. "Kirara?"

Inuyasha remained silent as the others moved closer to him, their hands on their weapons; ready to attack. Hishura made no attempt at her Heikisubaki as she took her place beside Kagome.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said nervously.

He grunted and sniffed the wind. "Sesshoumaru."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Kohaku was finally introduced. Lol sorry…it took awhile for me to involve him. Also, I apologize in the story's delay. I picked up a second job and it's just been work work work. School school school. T-T. More Kanna in this chapter, because …well. I just feel bad for her character. It's sad. Oh and I just wanna make this clear again for any of you who are confused. THIS IS NOT A SESS/KAG STORY. I have the main characters listed** **as Kag/Sess because they will be the main characters. There might be some alliances in the future but def. not a love pairing. I'm sorry!! T-T. I DO like this pairing, but it just won't work in this story. My main incentive in this story is tragedy, not romance, but who knows; it might happen along the way. :D.**

**BTW. More nasty deeds of Naraku to come. I plan to make him even more twisted and brutal in this story. Any chances the rating might go up? Not really. I'll try to keep it PG-13. LOL.**

**Anyway please R&R. I appreciate all the past reviews for Chapter 30. Thank you. **

**Keep checking in for more updates. **


	32. Silver and Gold

Resplendence Ressurected

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: I know its been AGES since I've updated. (I'm sorry!) But yeah, I know you guys just wanna get started reading this chapter but I just wanna remind you guys to R &R with your opinions and thoughts. Lately I've been getting some bad writers block. So any ideas/suggestions would help me greatly. Enjoy :D.

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 32: Silver and Gold**

"Sesshoumaru…are you certain?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha spat on the floor and tightened his grip on his sword. "Feh. I'd recognize his disgusting scent anywhere."

Hishura frowned as she tried to think of who they were talking about. She had been introduced to so many new names; it was beginning to become a bit much for her to remember them all.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome leaned in closer to fill her in on what was going on. "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother. Well…half-brother. To make a long story short, they don't get along at all, because Sesshoumaru thinks Inuyasha is a disgrace to his bloodline, because he's half-human."

"A demon that hates humans?" Hishura mused. "Now that's a story I'm entirely familiar with."

"Every time they cross paths, they end up in a deadly fight, although neither one will finish the other off."

"Sesshoumaru isn't exactly kind either." said Miroku adding his own opinion into their conversation. "He's a cruel and often immune to feelings of compassion or love. His only apparent purpose in life is to attain as much power as possible and to kill Inuyasha. Like Kagome said, he cares not for humans and will kill even demons if they should cross his path. His soul is dark, but unlike any other I've felt."

Hishura nodded and squinted ahead of her. "There seems to be a strange animal over there in the trees…"

"That's Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru uses him as protection for Rin, this human girl that travels with him."

"I thought you said he hated humans?" Hishura said monotonously.

"Well…he does. Or it seems like that. We don't exactly know why he protects that little girl."

"_The heart is an ocean of mysteries…"_ Hishura thought to herself as she followed the others who moved closer to the cave. They stopped twenty feet from the opening; Hishura felt a tingle creep up her spine as she felt a tremendous amount of energy approach them; she fell into a trance waiting for it to show itself.

Her fingers gracefully traced the handles of her Heikisubaki, the cold feeling of harsh metal against her smooth pale skin woke her up from the dream-like state she fell into. Her feelings of misgiving were soon replaced by a sudden annoyance that her quest was to be delayed by yet another demon. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Inuyasha's loud, brash voice.

"Come over from where ever you're hiding Sesshoumaru! I know you're here!"

He swung Tetsusaiga towards the entrance of the cave as he saw Sesshoumaru's outline surfacing. "_Damn it all to hell. Why is it that every time I have somewhere to be, Sesshoumaru show's up. I'm getting real tired of that bastard…"_

* * *

Sesshoumaru took slow, steady steps as her neared the mouth of the cave. He heard Inuyasha's voice calling out to him and grinned.

"_As if I would ever feel such fear as to hide from you Inuyasha. Ridiculous."_

He hesitated slightly as he took his next step; he sniffed the air, not recognizing the extra scent that hit his nose. He held his breath and listened for any changes in his company; his eyes opened as his blood began to burn. There was an extra heartbeat in his half-brother's rag-tag group, belonging to the same person that created the tremendous spiritual aura he felt earlier on the previous day. He frowned; why would someone so powerful keep company with a hanyou? Although his body screamed at him to turn around, he suffocated the feeling and continued out of the cave to face Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's powerful, yet beautiful form emerged from the cave, standing a couple feet from the group. His face remained expressionless as his eyes scanned over them carefully, searching for the owner of the overflowing spiritual energy. He saw no sign of a new addition to their group and let his eyes linger on Kagome, it appeared to be coming from behind her.

"_Could it possibly be that girl Inuyasha insists on traveling with?"_ He mused to himself thinking carefully. "_No. She has spiritual power but it does not match the one I feel. Hers is faint and nearly undetectable. This other aura is unhinged and seems to seep from the very pores of the person it belongs to. _

Kagome shifted her feet, uneasy at the stern glance directed towards her. She moved behind Inuyasha as Shippou jumped protectively into her arms. As he watched Kagome shyly move into place behind his half brother his eyes fell upon the woman behind her; she paid him no notice, instead her attention seemed to be caught by another.

"_Strange…something's amiss in these woods…"_ Hishura thought as she looked up into the sky. She was aware of the demon who had appeared from the cave, and although normally she might have been troubled by a demon with such a powerful aura, another strange feeling distracted her at the moment.

"_It's faint, but I feel an approaching presence…another demonic aura."_ Her concentration was broken as she felt a pair of eyes digging into her. Her head turned slightly towards the demon they called Sesshoumaru and met his stare; steely silver against a piercing gold. Although the gaze was meant to intimidate and observe her, she felt nothing more than a slight irritation. Hishura frowned as turned towards Inuyasha; she could feel the anger rising from his spirit.

"So you finally showed yourself. What kind of business could a demon like you want at a human grave?"

"That's none of your concern. It doesn't involve a pitiful half-breed such as yourself."

"Shut your mouth bastard! Draw your sword! I'll cut you down right here, right now!" Inuyasha watched as his brother made no move towards his Tokijin. Sesshoumaru simply stared at him.

"What? Don't feel like fighting Sesshoumaru? I'll--"

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome pleading with him to stop. "Maybe that isn't such a good idea."

"Stay outta this Kagome. I'm trying to protect you!"

Kagome shook her head and walked over to where Miroku and Sango were standing.

"Isn't this game getting a little old?" Sango asked Miroku who was shaking his head.

"We all know that, but Inuyasha is way too stubborn to pass up a fight with Sesshoumaru when they cross paths."

They all nodded in agreement as they turned back towards the fight that Inuyasha was trying to start. They notice that although they had distanced themselves from the two, Hishura had stood her ground.

"Hishura! Come over here! When those two fight, things can get pretty nasty!" Kagome warned her.

Hishura turned around and glanced towards Kagome, then quickly turned her head back in thought towards the two. "_This fight does not concern me. However, I will not sit by and wait for them to finish. I came here to see for myself what had transpired long ago. I won't wait any longer. If what they say is true, Midoriko's grave will be my last affirmation of what has happened to me and will prove to me that I may have a purpose in this life. I must see…"_

* * *

Hishura started to walk slowly past Inuyasha and make her way towards Sesshoumaru and cave's entrance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Inuyasha yelled at her. "He'll kill you!"

"Come back!" Kagome said, alarm obvious in her voice.

Sango reached behind her back towards her weapon and turned towards Kagome. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know…" She said and put Shippou down on the ground. "_I don't know what Hishura is thinking right now, or what she's trying to do…but she better be careful. Sesshoumaru's not the right demon to fool around with._"

"Be prepared should anything happen." Miroku said watching the situation closely. "Hishura might be able to help us defeat Naraku, we can't let Sesshoumaru ruin our chance."

"Right!" Sango said, while Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

As Hishura approached the caves entrance she could feel Sesshoumaru's anger flare up as the distance between the two disappeared. "_Interesting. If this Sesshoumaru is as dark and evil as the others perceive him to be, why has he not tried to kill me yet? I can sense what Miroku feels in this demons soul, but there are some feelings he has missed; uncertain and improperly placed, but they obviously there. He concerns me not. Right now I must focus. Purifying this demon will give me no pleasure, he has not done any harm."_

Sesshoumaru's body stiffened as he watched the woman approach him. He noticed that she paid him no attention and ignored his presence fully as she made her way towards the cave. His temper flared up as his pride got the better of him. "_Who is this woman that openly refuses to acknowledge my presence? Judging by the pure energy spilling from her body, she must know the full extent of my power. Yet still…she doesn't cower or bow her head in fear._"

He could hear his half brother screaming at him from across the field, but ignored any remarks or insults he was making at the moment. He knew well enough from Inuyasha's scent that he was threatened; trying to take Sesshoumaru's attention away from the woman and focus on the fight he was trying to start. Sesshoumaru watched the woman stop ten feet in front of him and turn her head to face him. He stood his ground at the entrance of the cave and met her cold stare. Her face was expressionless and distant and he could tell by the far off look in her steely eyes that her true thoughts were lying elsewhere. His eyes flicked up towards her hair, which was as red as the blood that flowed thought his veins. There was something about her that defied her humanity, something that she possessed that most humans didn't think twice about. Her actions proved to him that she felt no fear, but also the fact that she had not even tried to purify him, even though she held the power, told him that she was dignified and noble.

Sesshoumaru remained frozen. He felt his anger dissipate and turn into a wary curiosity as she turned her head back towards the cave. His instincts told him to be careful, tread carefully. A person with spiritual energy like this would bow him to her mercy; he could be purified in an instant. He was not sure if even Tenseiga could save him from this; it reacted to impure and brute attacks alone, not pure and holy auras. It was after all, the sword of heaven. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and watched as she began to slowly walk towards him once more, she was now within arms reach.

"_One second. That's all it would take."_ He mused as she neared him. He flexed his claws, debating whether or not if he should end this. He made it a point never to be brought to his knees by another, it was not only his pride that made him as he was, but his instincts. Dogs are by nature protective and proud. But in an instant they can turn and become fearsome and moody; his head reeled as his blood burn inside his body. It ached to run away from the pain he was exposing it to. As she walked slowly next to him entering the cave, his thought were interrupted by a high pitched whine.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshoumaru you lowly human!"

He had missed his chance. Sesshoumaru turned his head angrily towards Jaken.

"I know you said to wait inside the cave but I could help but watch this disgusting human treat you with such indignity!"

Sesshoumaru felt his heart ache with a tremendous pain as he sensed the woman's temper flare, sending out pulse of spiritual aura. Obviously Jaken's disrespectful remarks had displeased her and she in return had let it be known. She walked past them and disappeared into the caves shadowy depths.

Inuyasha watched, stunned by the fact that Hishura had stood up to Sesshoumaru and gotten by him without even having to lift a finger or defend herself. He knew he didn't have to worry about her and could now effectively draw Sesshoumaru into a fight.

"Hey Sesshoumaru? Losing your touch huh? You just let a human walk all over you! Not so tough now!"

"What just happened?" asked Sango. "Did I just see that right? Or were my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"Hishura totally just stood up to Sesshoumaru! Good! Serves him right for being a bully all the time!" Shippou exclaimed.

Miroku frowned. "I don't know if Sesshoumaru willingly let her past. I didn't want to say anything before when I wasn't certain, but now I am definitely positive. Hishura reeks of spiritual energy. A demon like Sesshoumaru can't stand to be near her without feeling tremendous amounts of pain. I'm sure it was this energy that kept him at bay. Sesshoumaru can be volatile at times, but he's no fool. He let her in to the cave on purpose to avoid being purified. Although now that she's proved she can have a power over him, I'm sure we'll have problems in the future. He's not the type to let this slide easily."

Kagome sighed and clasped her hands together. "_That was close."_

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned another cold glance to Jaken when he realized Rin was not with him. "Where is Rin?" he asked.

"Rin?" said Jaken looking around him. "_Damn that child! I told her to follow me! Where could she have gone!?"_

"I swear my Lord, she was right behind me!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head back towards Inuyasha and spoke angrily to Jaken. "Go find her. Otherwise she won't be the only one missing."

"Yes m' Lord!" Jaken fearfullt cried and ran back into the cave to find her. "_I wish Lord Sesshoumaru would have just hit me. I hate it when he makes threats. And after all I do for him…hmph!_"

* * *

"Fine Sesshoumaru! If you won't come to me…I'm coming to you!" Inuyasha screamed and ran towards Sesshoumaru, who quickly drew out his Tokijin.

"Wind Scar!" cried Inuyasha who slashed through the swirling vortex of energy that made his Tetsuseiga so powerful.

"Here we go again." said Shippou exasperated. "He'll never learn."

"Yeop." Said Sango and Miroku shaking their heads in agreement.

Kagome stood by next to Kirara scratching behind the transformed demons cats ears and watched the fight with apprehension. "_Inuyasha be careful."_

* * *

**A/N: OK! I know it's been a while, but I had SEVERE writers block. I don't know. Its happening a lot lately. Ugh. Anyway so Sesshy & Co. and Inuyasha & Co. finally meet up. Yay. The story's finally progressing. Anyways, there's not really much commentary on my behalf to this part of my story except for the stretching of Sesshoumaru's part. True, he's bloodthirsty and cruel BUT I want him to have an in-depth personality in this story. Well…we'll see how it turns out. Anyway please R&R. :P. More to come! I promise!**


	33. Lost and Found

Resplendence Ressurected

**Resplendence Ressurected**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters, except for my own original characters**)

A/N: I know it's been ages! I've literally had NO time to write at all. I apologize once more. LOL. Between my 2 jobs, school and my social life…writing kinda takes the backseat. :\. BUT I also have some good news. In my spare time, I've also been writing some of the later chapters (Yes. I do know how I want my ending.) And I have to say it's just this middle stuff I'm having a hard time writing. :sigh:

_Dream sequence begin/end_

Scene sequence begin/end

* * *

**Chapter 33: **Lost and Found

"Master Jaken! Wait up!" cried Rin as she scrambled to catch up with the little demon that had run ahead of her. HE seemed to pay no attention to the little child as his mind focused on only one thing: spying on his lord. Rin panted as she tried desperately to keep up, tripping and stumbling on the uneven floor of the cave. The light suddenly disappeared as she was left alone. Rin continued a couple of steps forward, forgetting to be careful about where she placed her feet. As she took one final step she tripped on a jagged stone that had risen from the earth and fell onto the floor.

When she realized what had happened she sat upright and dusted herself off. "_Master Jaken was in such a rush, he must have forgotten all about me_." She thought as she tried to help herself off the floor. As soon as she was back on to her feet she winced at the sharp pain in her left ankle. "_Ow!_"

She knelt down and felt her ankle. It was throbbing in pain; she landed it on it in an awkward position when she had fallen. Rin rubbed her knee and felt a warm liquid oozing in her fingers. "_I hurt my knee too…what do I do_?"

Rin looked around her and saw nothing; the cave was pitch black, the only reason she had been able to see beforehand was because of Jaken's staff. Unfortunately the little toad was nowhere to be found and she was left all by herself among the shadows. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and put her head in between her arms. "_Lord Sesshoumaru will come get me. I just need to wait a little bit. I really wish it wasn't this dark…this cave was still creepy even when I could see. Now that I can't…" _Rin shuddered.

Her eye caught sight of a small beam of light from behind her. She pulled herself off the floor and struggled to follow it. "_Even though I didn't like it by those rock statues…there was a little bit of light that came through. Maybe if I stay there Lord Sesshoumaru could find me faster!"_

As Rin slumped against the statue of the giant demon with the human in its jaws, she peered up into the night sky. True, the lighting wasn't great, but it was better than nothing. She rested her head against the cold rock and started humming a little song to make herself feel better. Her bleak mood suddenly disappeared as she found herself becoming bored.

"_He hasn't come yet…"_ she thought; a worried expression on her face. "_He couldn't have forgotten about me…would he?"_

Rin's thoughts were interrupted by soft echoes of footsteps in the distance. Alarmed, she tried to get up quickly to hide. She crawled behind the giant statue and held her breath, waiting for the owner of the footsteps to appear.

* * *

Hishura felt something snag her robes for the fiftieth time and pulled them free. Letting one hand rest upon the side of the cave, she bent down gracefully to pick them up and hold them in the other hand. She had expected the cave to be dark, but had not anticipated the treacherous rocky ground she was treading on. She sighed and continued on. It was the never-ending darkness that made her wish she hadn't left the others behind. She thought back to the devices Kagome had produced outside of Ukiyo to help them navigate through the trade tunnel out of the mountain; she had called them 'flashlights'. Hishura let out another small sigh. "_Those light sticks Kagome brought with her would be very useful right about now."_

She paused slightly at the distant sound of a whimper up ahead and frowned.

Walking silently for what seemed to be an eternity, Hishura suddenly saw a trickle of light up ahead and hastened her pace in curiosity. As she neared the light she saw before her a grotesque scene that had been captured in stone, the tiny rays of light sent forth by the moon seem to hone in on a familiar face. Stopping quietly as she reached the base of the rock, she bowed her head in respect as her eyes rested upon Midoriko's stone form; she knelt down and said a small prayer in respect.

As she lifted herself off the ground she shook her head in disbelief. "_So this was your fate Midoriko. You have chosen a sleep without peace for yourself. Although this battle has ceased to involve your physical body, your spirit will always continue to fight. I feel nothing now but regret. Had I chosen to help you, this may not have happened. Unless…you expected me to deny you aid. In that case, you have caused many people a great deal of pain. Why Midoriko? This I cannot understand._"

Hishura carefully walked up to the dead miko and examined her body carefully. Letting her hand cover up the hole in the dead woman's chest, she thought to herself. "_I see. This is where the Shikon jewel had burst from your body. I wonder…were you already dead at this point? Or could you feel the life being taken from you, as I once felt?"_

Her attention was drawn to the demon as her right hand traced his jaw line absent mindedly, her fingers running over the points of its teeth, testing the jagged edges of stone. Her hand smoothly glide over one of the two giant fangs in the front of it mouth and paused. Pressing her finger slightly into the sharp point of the tooth, she winced as she felt the edge pierce her skin. Hishura drew her hand back and watched the blood drip down her finger; she sighed.

"_At least I know I can still bleed like a human…"_ she thought to herself.

She continued to follow the outline of the massive demon's body until a shape on its underbelly caught her eye. Gracefully pulling herself up the unstable collection of rubble and stones, she bent down to examine the apparent growth the demon possessed. Realizing her shadow was blocking the tiny flow of moonlight to the small crevice; she repositioned her body and narrowed her eyes when she finally discovered what it used to have been.

She quickly got up and turned her head in disgust at the sight; walking down the patch of rocks, less carefully than before. "_A man's face. I see now how this demon had gotten the better of her. Midoriko's power was so great the demons realized they could not finish her on their own individual strength. Somehow they managed to possess the body and spirit of a man who was weak in heart and merged together, forming this formidable opponent. After seven days and seven night of fighting, they knew she could not hold out much longer._"

She shook her head in anger. "_A human's heart has many flaws. Which is why we must protect it in order to equip ourselves against others who would intent to exploit it's imperfections. It is a rarity to ever find such a flaw inside a demon's heart, compassion is absent, as well as the ability to love and understand the ways of others around them. Such innocent human emotions do not appeal to them. In circumstances that occur to often, our feelings can turn sour and be used against our will by enemies that look for the upper hand. Such is the fate of the human heart. A sad and desperate thing..."_

Hishura's insight was cut short by another whimper that echoed of the walls in the cavern. Turning around quickly, she narrowed her eyes, as she heard a soft scuffle coming from behind the enormous statues.

"Show yourself." She demanded in a monotonous tone. "I know you have been watching me for quite some time now."

* * *

Rin pulled her legs closer to her chest as she heard the woman address her. She hadn't meant to whimper, but she had found herself entranced by the woman and had forgotten all about her injured ankle. She might have never made another sound to give her whereabouts away, if she had not been leaning on her knees, trying to get a last glimpse at her before she walked away; the patch of rubble beneath her had given way and once again her weight had fallen on her wounded leg. Her eyes froze as she realized the woman has said she had been aware of her presence the entire time; she knew where she was hiding!

Once more the woman called out to her, the voice sounding less monotonous and more agitated. "I won't ask again. Come out of the shadows. Hiding from me is useless. I know where you are."

Rin trembled and silently gave herself up. "_She knows where I've been the whole time…I have no choice but to show myself. But if she knew where I was…then why didn't she try to find me before?_"

She carefully crawled out from her hiding space and started to climb down the pile of rocks, keeping a nervous eye on the strange lady in front of her.

"_A child?_" thought Hishura. "_I suppose this must be the child that travels with that demon outside…interesting._"

As Rin placed one of her tiny feet on the solid ground beneath her, the enormous pile of rocks gave way and she fell to the ground in a heap. She clutched her knee and winced as the pillars of rocks fell around her.

The dust settled as Hishura made her way towards the child. "You're injured. Stay still."

Rin watched as the woman knelt down to her level and inspected her leg.

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"I—I-I fell. I was following Master Jaken and I got lost and--" Rin stammered.

The woman ignored her last comment as she pried the little girls trembling hands from her ankle.

"Ow! That hurts!" Rin exclaimed.

The woman stared at her and looked back down at the injured limb once more. Rin stared at her, taking in whether she should be scared of this new stranger or not. Deciding that the woman could have killed her when she had been hiding behind the statue, but didn't, let Rin believe that she was trustworthy. The child relaxed her shoulder as the woman cleaned the scrape on her ankle.

"My name's Rin." The child said, trying to fill the awkward void in the conversation.

"Nice to meet you Rin." The woman said as she held the ankle gingerly in her hand. She made no effort to tell the child her name. "This might hurt for a little, but it is necessary for you to get better. I doubt there is more that can be done for your ankle. You have sprained it very badly."

The child nodded as she watched the woman place her ankle down carefully and pick her beautiful red robes off the floor. Grasping it with two hands, she tore off a strip of fabric and grabbed her ankle once more.

"Huh? Why'd you do that for?"

The woman didn't answer, but proceeded to wrap the material around her ankle tightly, binding it into place. She did however, ask Rin one more question before she finished, not looking up to acknowledge her job was finished. She instead pretended to inspect the ankle for any more injuries.

"Why do you travel with that demon?"

"Who? Lord Sesshoumaru? Well, he saved me and he protects me and he's always there when Rin is in trouble…"

"I see…" Hishura said, quietly getting up from the ground and helping the child up. She saw the child try to walk and fall back down. "You must not put weight on your ankle. Walking is absolutely out of the question for now, until we get out of this cave."

The child frowned and looked up at her questioningly. Hishura knelt down and addressed her in the same monotonous tone she had used previously.

"Here. I will carry you…get on my back."

Rin nodded as the woman helped her get on and started to walk towards the entrance of the cave. "_She helped me…even though she didn't have to…_"

Hishura squinted into the darkness and proceeded slower than she did earlier. But this time her mind was not focused on her own life and its consequences. Instead her mind was thinking about the demon she had heard the other tell her about, the one they called Sesshoumaru.

"_If this demon has as dark a soul as they say, then why does he entertain companionship with this little girl? Most demons would have devoured her or left her for dead…yet this one has not. I feel that there is more than meets the eye to this mononoke. With every action…there is a reason behind it._"

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? Hopefully it didn't let anybody down. LOL I know you guys want juicy parts, but I promise that the future chapters will be far better. :. But isn't that how most stories go? Anyway please Read and Review. It will be most appreciated. **


	34. Authors Note

Resplendence Ressurected

**Resplendence Ressurected**

**Authors Note: **I know it's been awhile since I've updated the story, but unfortunately for the past couple of months I have been suffering from severe writers block. Thankfully I have gotten through most of it and have written the next two chapters of the story, however I've inherited another minor setback. My computer, (which most of my writing for school and other stories I have created) somehow died and leaves me computerless. I'm going to try updating from my laptop, but please be patient, as it's very old and doesn't work so well. I'm trying my hardest to get the next two chapters out this week! So please keep checking back in!

Also, Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, set this story in their fav's, etc…! Your patience I really appreciated.


End file.
